<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wrong Steps by HomoRabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388509">The Wrong Steps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomoRabbit/pseuds/HomoRabbit'>HomoRabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha James Potter, Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha Sirius Black, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Severus Snape, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Heat Suppressant, Love/Hate, M/M, Marauders, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nice Peter Pettigrew, Omega Severus Snape, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Protective James Potter, mentions of mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomoRabbit/pseuds/HomoRabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape suspiró irritado, qué molestia era todo eso. Será mejor que acabe de una buena vez con esto, pensó mientras agarraba la aguja y se pinchaba un dedo haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor para dejar caer la gota rojiza en el pergamino. </p><p>Posó su cabeza en su mano recargada y esperó. Poco a poco un símbolo comenzó a aparecer en el papel amarillento. </p><p>Severus casi se cayó de su asiento cuando miró el símbolo. </p><p>Maldita perra vida.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola holaaa! Es mi primera historia y los nervios me están comiendo jajaja. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten.<br/>@omega_rabbitass hizo una ilustración de la historia, chequen su instagram donde tiene más cosas de James/Severus<br/>ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus estaba molesto. Ya había anticipado que abordarían este tema en algún punto del año escolar, sólo que no pensó que sería a principios de éste. El slytherin miró con fastidio el título del pizarrón con fuente cursiva y temblorosa. A Slughorn seguro no le pagaban lo suficiente como para ser el profesor que les introdujera el tema de los diferentes estatus en el mundo mágico, y su cara lo demostraba. Era lo de siempre, aplausos a los alfas e indiferencia a los betas. Las brujas y magos omegas eran una gran sorpresa, ya que eran muy pocos los que se presentaban en esta categoría. Hace unos cuantos siglos atrás ser un omega era una condena a una vida llena de maltrato, sufrimiento y violaciones.  </p><p>Después de las Reformas Mágicas, todo cambió, ahora cualquier omega era un tesoro, pues cualquier progenie de un alfa y omega sería un mago o bruja con una magia poderosa. </p><p>Basura.  </p><p>A Snape no le importaba mucho, sabía que al final sería un beta, rogaba para que así fuera, lo que más quería era pasar desapercibido. Se daría un auto avada kedavra si no era así.  </p><p>Su humor empeoró cuando escuchó las escandalosas carcajadas de sus odiados contrincantes griffindors. Los Marauders, ¡Qué nombre tan ridículo! Godric perdone que haya soquetes como ellos en su casa.  </p><p>–Vaya Snivellus, ¿Deberías estar aquí? Seguro que sólo confirmarán lo patético que eres.- Se burló con malicia James Potter mientras Sirius Black se reía y daba un zape al slytherin al caminar a lado de éste para ir a sentarse. Si ellos resultaban ser alfas, esta vez realmente se volverían insoportables.  </p><p>-Sólo apresúrense a agarrar asiento.- Miró cómo el más calmado del grupito de idiotas, Remus Lupin, le mandaba una mirada de disculpa y se reunía con los otros dos, Pettigrew pisándole los talones. De alguna manera, a Severus no le molestaba tanto Lupin como sus imbéciles amigos, ya que casi siempre trataba de evitar que sus amigos llegaran lejos con sus bromas. El profesor de pociones carraspeó su garganta para llamar la atención de todos. </p><p>-Desde tiempos antiguos, la naturaleza determinó que no era suficiente dividir a las personas en tan sólo dos géneros: femenino y masculino. Así que decidió agregar otros tres; alfas, betas y omegas. Hoy en día la mortalidad se ha prolongado, pero aun así se conservaron los estatus.– Slughorn comenzó el discurso que año con año se repetía. Severus no podía creer que perderían una clase de pociones por esto. ¿Qué no pudieron darles esta estúpida plática en una estúpida clase como adivinación? Aprovechando que estaba en la parte trasera, sacó discretamente su libro de Pociones Avanzadas y comenzó a perderse en las cientos de recetas, ingredientes e instrucciones, corrigiendo uno que otro procedimiento. Una que otra vez volvía a poner atención al profesor, pero volvía a enfrascarse en su libro. Blah, blah, blah, alfas son esto y aquello, los betas son tal y tal, y finalmente… </p><p>-Los omegas,- Suspiró con cansancio el viejo.- nacidos hoy en día son muy suertudos, ya que gozan de muchos derechos anteriormente prohibidos para ellos, como escoger a su pareja, estudiar, trabajar etc. Sin embargo, para el primer celo es importante encontrar un compañero para pasarlo-  Snape levantó la mirada hacía el profesor -ya que es muy probable que el omega no sobreviva si lo pasa solo. Después de éste ellos pueden recurrir a los supresores de celo. Sólo un alfa y omega pueden crear un lazo, y crear una descendencia llena de magos y brujas con magia extremadamente fuerte. ¡Alumnos omegas prepárense! Una vida llena de cortejos y admiradores los espera.-</p><p>El slytherin curiosamente sintió un poco de lástima por aquellos compañeros que cayeran en esa categoría. Sólo un poco.  </p><p>-Y ahora alumnos, les explicaré cómo podrán definir su género. Frente a ustedes yace una aguja y un  pergamino con un cuadrado negro, éste les indicará su estatus al dejar caer una gota de sangre dentro del cuadro negro, y a lado de éste aparecerá el símbolo de su estatus. Simple ¿Verdad? Adelante.- </p><p>Muchas voces llenaron el salón a la vez. Alfa, beta, beta ¿Qué eres? Un beta, un alfa.  </p><p>-¡Alfa, eso es todo señor Prongs!- Gritó Black entusiasmado. </p><p>-Lo mismo digo yo, señor Padfoot. ¡Señor Moony! También lo felicito a usted.- Y Potter estiró su mano hacia Lupin.  </p><p>-No sean payasos, ser alfas no es para tanto.- Dijo el hombre lobo en tono serio, aun así agarró y sacudió la mano de su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa. -Peter, ¿Tú qué tal?- Preguntó Lupin. </p><p>-Beta, pero era esperarse.- Contestó Wormtail.  </p><p>Snape suspiró irritado, qué molestia era todo eso. <em> Será mejor que acabe de una buena vez con esto,  </em>pensó mientras agarraba la aguja y se pinchaba un dedo haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor para dejar caer la gota rojiza en el pergamino. </p><p>Posó su cabeza en su mano recargada y esperó. Poco a poco un símbolo comenzó a aparecer en el papel amarillento. </p><p>Severus casi se cayó de su asiento cuando miró el símbolo. </p><p>Maldita perra vida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al ver a su compañero de mesa petrificado, Rodolphus Lestrange miró el pergamino de Severus y comprendió su sorpresa. </p><p>-¡Un omega!- Exclamó asombrado. Inmediatamente todos los presentes en el salón de pociones dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon a ver a la mesa del par de slytherins. Rápidamente Slughorn se acercó a ellos y miró con detenimiento el pedazo de pergamino frente a Snape.   </p><p>-¡Oh, qué maravilla señor Snape! Un omega, ¡Y pertenece a Slytherin! Parece que la suerte le sonrió a usted. Felicidades. – Sonrió entusiasmado el viejo. Si Severus no hubiera estado en shock, probablemente le hubiera reventado el hocico con un puñetazo.   </p><p>Los alumnos rápidamente empezaron a hablar entre ellos, estaban impactados, ¿quién hubiera pensado que el antisocial, cabello grasiento, malhumorado y narizón de Snape iba a terminar siendo un omega? </p><p>Desde ese momento, todo cambió para Severus Tobías Snape.  </p><p>~αβΩ~ </p><p>-¡Ah! Señor Snape. Adelante, tome asiento, ¿Gusta un bizcocho de calabaza?- Preguntó el director sonriendo suavemente. </p><p>El slytherin lo rechazó moviendo la cabeza. Tomó asiento y miró a Dumbledore. Seguramente ya sabía de la “buena nueva”. Lo único bueno que salió de todo eso fueron las caras de sorpresa de los imbéciles griffindors. Fue lo más cómico que Severus haya visto en todos sus años de escuela.  </p><p>-Me han informado ya de su estatus y quiero decirle que me alegro por usted y que no tendrá que preocuparse por nada.-  </p><p>-Director, sinceramente y con todo respeto, pienso que esto es fastidioso.- Replicó el alumno. </p><p>-Muy por el contrario mi estimado señor Snape. Como posiblemente sabrá ya, los pocos omegas que atienden a Hogwarts cuentan con muchas comodidades y tratos especiales. Actualmente tan sólo hay unos once omegas, incluyéndolo a usted. Viven aparte de los demás estudiantes por cuestiones de seguridad, pero créame que su dormitorio tiene lo mejor. Cada uno tiene su recámara y baño propio, tenemos habitaciones para que pasen su celo sin problema alguno, y después de éste proveemos gratuitamente los supresores de celo y anticonceptivos.- La conversación le provocó náuseas al slytherin. Unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron (gracias a Merlín) la terriblemente incómoda conversación, y el director abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su mano para dejar pasar a la persona. </p><p>-Señor Ricci, adelante por favor, lo estábamos esperando.- Dumbledore dio la bienvenida a un ravenclaw. Un chico alto, piel pálida y perfecta, facciones finas y delgado, con cabello rojo oscuro y unos pícaros ojos color miel. Snape no sabía si era por la predilección que tenía con el cabello rojo, pero le pareció que era de las personas más hermosas que había visto. Un omega, Severus pudo distinguir el dulce aunque amargo aroma. El chico caminó muy seguro y con una sonrisa coqueta hasta sentarse a lado de Severus, moviéndose como un bailarín.  </p><p>-Así que los rumores de un nuevo omega son ciertos, eso me llena de dicha director, ¿cuál es tu nombre chico?- Preguntó el pelirrojo al slytherin. </p><p>-Severus Snape.- El ravenclaw debía estar en su último año en Hogwarts, probablemente. </p><p>-Señor Snape, le presento a Antonio Ricci, él es el omega más maduro en Hogwarts. Señor Ricci, le he comentado ya el modo de vida que los omegas gozan en la escuela, pero creo que usted podrá profundizar y mostrar al joven Snape los aspectos que con lleva el ser uno.-  </p><p>-Profesor no se preocupe, yo me encargaré de guiar al chico en este nuevo camino.- Sonrió con encanto hacia Dumbledore.  </p><p>Sin más palabras que intercambiar, el director despidió a ambos omegas y estos se retiraron. Ya solos, el pelirrojo los dirigió a los dormitorios donde Severus pasaría el resto de sus años escolares. </p><p>-Crees que tu nuevo estatus es una molestia ¿Verdad?- Afirmó el ravenclaw y volteó a ver al omega más pequeño. Severus no era muy  guapo, pero ningún omega lo era antes del primer celo, como patitos feos antes de crecer. El ravenclaw sabía que el cuerpo cambiará para ser más atractivo y atraer a una pareja fuerte y digna. </p><p>-No lo creo, lo es. Los omegas son tratados como si fueran de cristal, los ojos de todo el mundo están puestos sobre ellos. Qué incómodo tener que ser el centro de atención todo el maldito tiempo. Todavía se cree que son cabezas huecas.- Se quejó el menor. </p><p>-Pues es un estereotipo que tenemos que romper Severus. Te lo digo yo, que tengo uno de los promedios más altos de mi generación. No es fácil, con lo del celo y tener que cuidar nuestro trasero a cada rato, pero se puede. Depende de ti demostrar que no somos así. Pareces listo, creo que no me decepcionarás. Por cierto, dime Tony.- Sonrió con cariño el pelirrojo. Ante la mirada de éste, el slytherin se sintió raro, cálido, como si estuviera con su madre, o con Lily. Rápidamente dejó de pensar eso. </p><p>-Lo que digas. ¿En verdad es necesario moverme de los calabozos?- Mover y acomodar todas sus cosas va a ser un fastidio.  </p><p>-Es muy necesario y obligatorio. Antes se dieron muchos casos donde los omegas decidían quedarse en los dormitorios de sus casas, pero la tentación de su presencia fue mucha y cosas feas pasaron. Los elfos domésticos te ayudarán con el traslado de tus cosas. Por cierto, de casualidad ¿Ya tienes a un posible candidato para tu primer celo?- Preguntó Tony haciendo una cara precoz. También estaba ese asunto. Severus Snape no tenía amigos, al menos no de su año escolar, tampoco conocía un alfa con la confianza suficiente para pedirle algo así. Jamás había pensado en llegar a la intimidad con alguien; si se daba, bien, si no, también. Tal vez Lily pudo encender algo en él, pero después de llamarla de ese modo todo sentimiento similar se fue al caño.  </p><p>-Prefiero morirme antes de dejar que algún desconocido alfa bruto me toque.- Escupió cada palabra con decisión y odio. Estaba encabronado, tenía mucho rencor y frustración con el mundo y la vida en general: un padre alcohólico y abusivo, una madre apática y dejada, una situación económica deplorable, el abuso constante en la escuela, la pérdida de su mejor y única amiga; y ahora…Resulta ser parte de la categoría más frágil según la estúpida sociedad mágica. </p><p>Tan centrado estaba en su mala vibra que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando fue estampado contra la pared y vio dos ojos ámbares amenazadores y aterradores cerca de su rostro.  </p><p>–Escúchame bien, no dejaré que por tu egoísmo y terquedad vayas a echar tu vida al carajo. De por sí los omegas somos subestimados, no dejaré que alguien que podría tener buen potencial lo desperdicie y nos haga quedar a los de nuestro estatus como débiles.- Gruñó el omega mayor.  </p><p>-¿Qué, represento a todos los omegas del mundo mágico? No ¿Verdad? No me eches la culpa de personas que ni conozco ni me importan. Este estatus siempre será visto de manera inferior. Un solo omega no puede cambiar nada.- Respondió finalmente Snape después de recuperarse de la sorpresa, jamás había sabido de un omega agresivo, menos que diera miedo. El slytherin sintió como si fuera su mamá quien lo estaba regañando, pero no se dejó intimidar.  </p><p>-No, un solo omega no puede hacer todo- El pelirrojo aflojó su agarre aunque no se movió. </p><p>-Pero entre todos podemos ayudarnos y cuidarnos. Hogwarts nos apoya, Dumbledore quiere demostrar que su escuela tiene el potencial para desarrollar excelentes magos y brujas independientemente de su género. Ayúdame a ayudarte Severus.- Había sinceridad en los ojos del chico más alto. Snape siempre había sido cauteloso con las personas, su confianza tiene un precio alto. Aunque por el momento, el menor decidió ceder. </p><p>-Bien, pero si resulta ser de otra manera- </p><p>-No habrá ningún engaño, siempre seré sincero contigo, te pido que confíes en mí, para lo que necesites. Todos los omegas de la escuela son mis bebés. Y tú eres el adorable recién nacido.- Sin importarle el aura hostil del menor, el omega mayor lo abrazó y usó su nariz para darle pequeñas caricias en su frente. </p><p>-Dije que confiaría en ti, ¡PERO NO TE DA EL DERECHO DE TOCARME! ¡SUÉLTAME!- Hacía mucho que alguien invadía su espacio personal, pero de alguna manera no estaba tan molesto, tal vez era el aroma tranquilizante y reconfortante que emanaba Tony, o que su mente ya empezaba a adquirir una actitud sumisa por la revelación de su naturaleza. Aun así trató de zafarse del agarre del mayor, sin mucho éxito. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Severus podría confiar en él. </p><p> </p><p>~αβΩ~ </p><p>James Marcus Potter era de los chicos que sorprendían, no de los que se dejaban sorprender. Pero después de los sucesos del día de hoy, quizá haya más diversión en esta vida de lo que imaginó. ¿Qué misterios hay allá afuera todavía por descubrir? Y sin embargo uno vino directamente a su colegio y se convirtió de un momento a otro en el objeto a desear de muchos. El chico con anteojos y pelo alborotado suspiró irritado.  </p><p>-Me lleva el boggart que lo parió. Ahora sí Snivellus es completamente intocable, se acabó nuestro juguete favorito. Me moriré de aburrimiento.- Dramatizó el casanova Black, quien de los cuatro del grupito, era el que más cizaña arremetía contra el slytherin. Hubo varias veces en que ni él mismo entendía por qué molestaba tanto a Snape. El simple hecho de que perteneciera a la casa de las serpientes rastreras era razón suficiente para odiarlo. ¿Pero a tal grado? No, al ojigris simplemente le encantaba sacar de sus casillas a Snivellus, hacerle perder su temple; y cómo le fascinaba esos ojos rebeldes, era el único que le ha echado pleito realmente. Era en verdad excitante<em> . ¡</em><em>Woah</em><em>Padfoot</em><em>! ¿Qué carajos acabas de pensar?,</em>se preguntó algo perturbado. </p><p>-Podríamos molestarlo de manera discreta.- Sugirió Peter. </p><p>-No, si nos descubren, tan siquiera sospechan que fuimos nosotros, nos ganaremos una expulsión inmediata. Cualquier acto que ponga en riesgo la vida de un omega, no importa lo “inofensiva” que sea la amenaza, las consecuencias son graves.- Argumentó Lupin, la consciencia del grupo. Desde hace tiempo había logrado frenar el abuso constante de sus amigos, reduciéndolo; mas no aplacándolo totalmente. En realidad él no tenía nada en contra de Snape, es más, en las pocas veces que había conversado con él, lo había encontrado interesante, agradable incluso. En otro tiempo, tal vez hubiesen sido muy cercanos, sin embargo, hoy en día sus amigos eran James, Sirius y Peter, por eso ellos tienen prioridad, después de todo lo que han hecho por él, de aceptarlo en su círculo de amistad aun sabiendo su condición, de buscar la manera de hacer esas noches más tolerables. Les debía respeto y lealtad por ello. </p><p>-Jaja, esto es muy irónico. Todo el mundo odiaba la sola presencia de ese grasiento, ahora la hipocresía de todos lo rondará hasta que encuentre un compañero para su primer celo o una pareja de por vida.- James volteó a ver a sus amigos y en los ojos de éste pudieron ver mucha molestia, aunque el chico de anteojos estaba sonriendo. </p><p>-El primer celo de un omega es clave para cortejarlo y posiblemente ganárselo como pareja. Aquel que elija, tiene una alta ventaja contra el resto pues el omega estará atado instintivamente con su primer alfa, aunque esto sólo dura unos cuantos meses. Después el omega podrá estar con otro alfa si no es que el primero lo reclama de nuevo o lo muerde.- Prongs hizo un recuento rápido de los posibles candidatos que podría tener el narizón…Y rio mentalmente, cero, ninguno, nada. Curiosamente sintió alivio de saber que Snivellus no tenía a quién recurrir. Pronto procuró pensar en otra cosa para no profundizar en ese sentimiento. </p><p>-¡Uy! Pues ya lo podemos dar por muerto. Ese cara de hipogrifo nunca va a dejarse coger por alguien, y qué lástima, de lo que se pierde.- <em> Yo podría darle la follada de su vida, ¡Carajo Sirius deja de pensar esas cosas!  </em>  </p><p>-De ninguna manera. Si Snape no encuentra un compañero al momento de tener su celo, le van a echar el alfa más cerca que haya. Ni de coña van a dejar que un omega muera antes de haber procreado.Es cruel, pero necesario según el mundo mágico.- Dijo el hombre lobo. En verdad se sentía mal por el slytherin, no tener a quién confiarle algo así; tan delicado, tan íntimo. Entregarte a alguien a la fuerza era una horrible pesadilla, pero si Snape seguía con su actitud agresiva y cerrada, realmente podría pasar una trágica experiencia.  </p><p>Potter miró hacia la ventana detrás de él. ¿Qué sucedería si Snivellus desapareciera? El pensamiento le revolvió el estómago. No le gustaba el cabeza de aceite, para nada, jamás. Pero no creyó que él se mereciera algo tan fuerte como una violación. Nadie en general.  </p><p>-Ya veremos qué hacer con Snivellus después, por el momento vámonos, que hoy servirán esqueletos de dulce como postre.- James se dirigió al gran comedor, confiado en que los demás Marauders lo seguirían. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Tony lo llevó a los dormitorios de los omegas, jamás se imaginó que habría tales habitaciones en Hogwarts. Todo era elegante, lujoso, había mucho espacio. Se parecía a una de esas suites de hotel que había visto en unos panfletos que repartieron en el correo en la casa de Lily. Pero lo que más impresionó a Severus, fueron los omegas dispersos en la sala común. El omega pelirrojo los había reunido para darle la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero de cuarto.  </p><p>-Compañeros, les quiero presentar a Severus Snape, el omega más reciente. Es nuevo en todo esto, así que sean pacientes y ayúdenlo en todo lo que puedan, ¿De acuerdo?- Sonrió el mayor de todos ellos.  </p><p>Cada omega era bello, y el slytherin se dio cuenta de que realmente no había un estereotipo de omega. Todos eran diversos, había 3 huffleplufs, 4 ravenclaws, dos griffindors y un slytherin; unos de piel pálida, otros morenos, uno de los griffindors era enorme, y si no fuera por su olor, Snape hubiera jurado que podría ser un alfa.  </p><p>-Me alegra ya no ser el único de mi casa.- Comentó el otro omega slytherin. </p><p>-Todos aquí somos amigos, realmente no hay mucha competitividad de casas, procuramos ayudarnos los unos a los otros en lo que sea. Te prometemos que te va a gustar tu nuevo estatus.- Declaró el griffindor que parecía alfa. Todos parecían sinceros y contentos, quizá los omegas no estaban condenados a la miseria como creyó. </p><p>Después de que se terminaran de presentar, los elfos domésticos aparecieron para empezar la mudanza de Snape. Su nuevo cuarto era mucho mejor que el que compartía con sus compañeros serpientes en los fríos calabozos. Era más grande, una cama queen size con sábanas color cobre oscuro, decoraciones beige y marrones. Colores neutros a los típicos azul, verde, rojo y amarillo de las casas. El baño era de ensueño, con una tina grande y ducha, mosaicos color cascarón. El pelinegro pudo comprobar que no exageraban cuando decían que los omegas eran tratados como de la realeza.  </p><p>Después de arreglar sus cosas, doblar su ropa en el armario y poner en orden sus materiales escolares, Severus cerró la puerta de su nuevo cuarto y se lanzó hacía la deliciosa y esponjosa cama. Ni de coña dejaría que alguien lo viera haciendo algo tan infantil. Suspiró y se relajó después de tanto ajetreo y sentimientos encontrados.  </p><p>Tal vez ser un omega no era tan malo, Tony le dijo que la biblioteca tenía una sección de estudio exclusiva para ellos, y que en el tiempo después de los celos los profesores daban tutorías privadas para ponerlos al corriente y resolver cualquier duda. Pero luego recordó los contras de éste: Al salir de Hogwarts enfrentará discriminación para encontrar un trabajo, pero estaba seguro de que si jugaba bien sus cartas, le aguardaba algo grande en el futuro.  </p><p>También estaba la propuesta de Lucius sobre el Señor Tenebroso. Ahora que era un omega, seguro que los planes originales que tenían para él los cambiarán para...Ugh, le dio escalofríos terminar esos pensamientos. Muy probablemente lo forzarían a dar a luz al hijo de éste, sin importar que fuera menor de edad o en contra de su voluntad.  </p><p>Ahora, sus celos. Pensar que cada tres meses se volvería igual que una gata lasciva hambrienta de muchas cogidas y penes de alfas con la esperanza de quedar preñado. </p><p> Severus sintió un vacío en su estómago. Al menos procurará pasar el primer celo con alguien que él escoja. ¿Pero quién? Lucius está completamente fuera de sus opciones o Narcissa lo mataría, Lily seguía sin hablarle, Barty y Regulus todavía eran muy pequeños para algo así, Rodolphus era un bruto violento sádico. Lockhart...Jaja no, tampoco es para rebajarse tanto. Coño, escoger a alguien era más difícil de lo que pensó.  </p><p>Estar con alguien íntimamente era algo tan lejano para él, inclusive contempló la idea de pasar toda su vida virgen. Pero había cosas más importantes en las que se tenía que enfocar más que el sexo. Sin embargo, si en algún punto retorcido del destino él lograba tener relaciones, Snape siempre imaginó que sería con alguien que le atrajera y tuviera química. Pero eso requiere tiempo, y su celo podría empezar en cualquier momento.  </p><p>Tiempo no tenía, y eso hizo que los lujos y mimos de ser omega no valieran la pena.  </p><p>~αβΩ~ </p><p>Durante el transcurso de la semana, la noticia de que Snape era un omega no pasó desapercibido, pues muchos regalos de cortejo casi ahogan al pobre slytherin al igual que propuestas románticas: Snape, ¿Quieres comer el almuerzo juntos?; ¡Oye Snape! ¿Qué te parece ir conmigo al próximo paseo de Hogsmeade?; ¿Gustas que te lleve tus cosas para Pociones? Lo peor eran los piropos: si fueras un dementor, me volvería criminal sólo para darte un beso; ¿Quieres hacer magia? Porque mi varita ya está lista; ¿Gustas montar mi escoba y jugar quidditch rudo?  Al principio, el pelinegro los rechazaba vorazmente, inclusive contestó una que otra vez con un hechizo, sobre todo a aquellos que le dijeron los piropos; pero pronto se dio cuenta de que detener las declaraciones de amor eterno era como querer que Dumbledore se viera sexy en un bikini. Imposible. Así que optó por huir, ignorar y ser escurridizo.  </p><p>-¿Te vas a comer esos chocolates?- Preguntó Regulus Black, el chico era adorable, educado y muy listo. Completamente diferente al imbécil de su hermano. Era de las pocas personas con las que Severus no tendría problema alguno en salir, pero el slytherin menor todavía le faltaba un año para descubrir su estatus.  </p><p>Severus miró la pila de cajas y cajas de chocolates que varios admiradores le habían regalado, resaltaban mucho en la larga mesa del gran comedor.  </p><p>–Eres bienvenido a comerte los que quieras, pero antes de abrirlos verifica que no tengan ninguna pócima de amor.- El bobo de Avery al robarle un chocolate a Snape fue víctima de una y desde ahí el pelinegro decidió no tocar ningún presente de cortejo.  </p><p>-¡Vaya vaya Sev! Eres la persona que menos atención quería, y ahora pareciera como si con sólo una mirada tuya haría que la gente viviera eternamente.- Comentó el sangre pura mientras se llevaba los chocolates a la boca.  </p><p>-Odio decirlo, pero tienes razón, ¡Maldición! ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que soportar esto?- Pasó los largos y delgados dedos de sus manos por su cabellera con frustración. </p><p>-Será hasta que encuentres una pareja para que te reclame y te quite ese aroma que grita “soy un delicioso y tierno omega virgen sin reclamar, cógeme, márcame y embarázame”, lo haría yo pero ni siquiera sé todavía qué soy.- Dijo el Black como si estuviera hablando del clima.  </p><p>-¡Régulus no jodas! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así, sin chistar?- Preguntó el slytherin completamente rojo como una manzana.  </p><p>-Tener un hermano morboso, pervertido y sin vergüenza influye mucho.- Dijo el menor comiéndose otro chocolate.  </p><p>Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Griffindor, tres pares de ojos veían cada movimiento del slytherin omega.  </p><p>-Sirius, ¿No crees que tu hermano es demasiado cercano a Snivellus?- Preguntó irritado Potter, quien sólo había revuelto la comida que se había servido, pues estaba más entretenido vigilando a Snape. </p><p>-Siempre ha sido así, realmente me molesta que se junten tanto. Inclusive lo ha invitado a la casa una que otra vez.- A Sirius le enojaba mucho esa relación, aunque no identificaba muy bien si eso era por su hermanito…O por el otro sujeto. </p><p>-Evidentemente ellos son sólo amigos, además tu hermano todavía no sabe su estatus, todavía es un niño, mientras que Snape pronto se convertirá en un adulto, hablando biológicamente.- Argumentó Remus.</p><p>Los tres griffindors se ruborizaron al pensar en los cambios que pasará el cuerpo del omega. La piel se volverá suave y atractiva, las caderas se ensancharán, su aroma se hará todavía más atrayente, sus pechos se prepararán en caso de que el omega quede embarazado, y su trasero… </p><p>-Chicos, ¿Acaso tienen fiebre?- Preguntó inocentemente el único beta del grupito. </p><p>Ninguno respondió, y rápidamente cambiaron de tema. </p><p>~αβΩ~ </p><p>El suceso que obligó a Severus a estar más alerta y a tomar una decisión, fue cuando un alfa hufflepuff lo había acorralado en el baño de hombres del tercer piso.  </p><p>–Anda Snape, tengo mucha experiencia, y juro que tu primer celo será el mejor de todos si lo pasas conmigo.- Dijo el imbécil atrapando al omega contra la pared, tenía agarradas sus manos y olisqueaba su cuello. </p><p>-Pues qué triste por tus parejas, seguro les contagiaste algo, ojalá y no haya sido tu estupidez.- Respondió el omega con veneno, tratándose de zafar del agarre del alfa, sin mucho éxito. Así nunca podría agarrar su varita y defenderse. </p><p>El alfa sólo se burló y comenzó a manosear la entrepierna de Snape, acariciando su miembro y dando pequeños toques a su entrada a través de su uniforme, provocando que se tensara y comenzara a luchar con más violencia.- Debo admitir que me gustan que pongan algo de resistencia.-  </p><p>De pronto, un <em> petrificus </em><em>totalus </em>fue conjurado y el alfa cayó al piso inmovilizado. Snape se recuperó de la sorpresa y miró a su salvador.  </p><p>–Te dije que todos nos protegemos entre todos. Jamás dejaría que algo malo le pasara a mis bebés.- Sonrió Tony mientras agarraba al menor de la muñeca y lo guiaba hacia sus dormitorios.  </p><p>–Por eso tenemos baños propios, Severus es importante que mientras no tengas un compañero alfa, tengas los ojos bien abiertos. Obviamente reportaré a ese hijo de puta pero como él hay más, así que ten cuidado.-  </p><p>-Yo no tengo la culpa de que piensen con su pene y no controlen sus impulsos.- Respondió el omega menor enojado y avergonzado. Nadie jamás lo había tocado así. Recordarlo le revolvía el estómago y sus entrañas se tensaban con tal fuerza por la enorme ira dentro de él que dolían horrible. </p><p>-Son como perros en este punto, Severus. Para ellos eres como un corte de carne asado a la perfección, jugoso y con un olor irresistible, paseándose enfrente de ellos que no han comido en meses. Eso no justifica lo que hacen, pero el autocontrol de muchos es débil y patético y caen. Así ven a los omegas sin pareja y sobretodo, vírgenes.- </p><p>-¡Carajo! Ya entendí, ¡¿Si?! Ya sé con quién pasaré mi celo.- Dijo el menor con una cara tan roja como el cabello del omega mayor, por la vergüenza y el enojo de ser jodido constantemente con ese recordatorio. </p><p>-¡Espléndido! Procura decírselo lo más pronto posible, no sabemos cuándo empezará tu celo, así que es mejor avisarle para que él o ella estén listos. Por cierto, supongo que tu celo será pronto, ya hueles un poco, así que toma tus medidas.- Comentó el ravenclaw arrugando un poco la nariz y alejándose del menor una vez que lo llevó a su cuarto. </p><p>Al día siguiente, los Marauders charlaban en el gran comedor hasta que vieron que Snape caminaba con paso firme hacia ellos. </p><p>-Lupin, necesito hablar contigo en privado.- Dijo el omega muy inquieto y nervioso una vez que llegó donde estaban sentados el grupito. </p><p>Los cuatro se quedaron sorprendidos, no habían interactuado con Snivellus desde el día de revelación de estatus. Y ahora de la nada vino y se dirigió hacia ellos, en específico a Moony. ¿Qué demonios planeaba?  </p><p>–Sí claro Snape.- El hombre lobo se levantó y acompañó al slytherin a una parte del comedor sin alumnos. Los otros tres obviamente se voltearon para espiar al omega y al alfa de lejos.  </p><p>Severus empezó a decir algo mientras Remus asentía. De pronto se puso evidentemente más nervioso y rojo, emitió unas palabras y fue el turno de su amigo de ruborizarse. Lupin volteó a ver el piso apenado, para después mirar al pelinegro y con una pequeña sonrisa respondió mientras asentía. </p><p>No sabiendo qué hacer, el slytherin terminó su conversación sin voltear a ver al hombre lobo y salió con paso rápido del gran comedor. </p><p>En cuanto el hombre lobo regresó con sus amigos, éstos no perdieron tiempo para interrogarlo. </p><p>-Es algo muy personal, pero nada importante.- Evadió el chico. </p><p>Los otros dos alfas pensaron lo peor. ¿Será que…? </p><p>-Moony, ¿Severus te pidió pasar su primer celo contigo?- Preguntó el animago con gafas, descuidando el volumen de su voz y haciendo que algunos alumnos voltearan a verlos sorprendidos.  </p><p>-Tal vez sí, tal vez no, piensen lo que gusten. ¿Y desde cuándo tienes tanta familiaridad con él como para llamarlo por su nombre?- Eso dejó sin habla a Potter, es cierto, sin darse cuenta había llamado a Snivellus por su nombre. Remus aprovechó la sorpresa de su amigo para retirarse y evitar más preguntas.  </p><p>- Ahora si me disculpan tengo que terminar el pergamino de astronomía.- Recogió sus cosas, les sonrió amistosamente y tranquilamente se dirigió a la biblioteca. No podía creerlo, Snape lo eligió para acompañarlo en su primer celo. Al principio no captó muy bien qué quería el slytherin con él, pobre, estaba muy nervioso y ruborizado, se veía muy tierno. Todavía el recordar cómo se lo dijo lo hacía sonreír. <em> Lupin</em><em>, tú eres </em><em>un </em><em>alfa…Q</em><em>uiero que tú… Ya sabes,  </em> <em> m- </em> <em> mi </em> <em> .</em><em>..Ce…Celo… </em> <em> ¡</em><em>Agh</em><em>! Quiero pasar mi primer celo contigo ¿¡</em><em>Ok</em><em>!? </em>Severus Snape JAMÁS tartamudeaba, eso junto con querer parecer hostil lo hizo todavía más adorable.  </p><p>Una vez en la biblioteca, buscó un libro sobre magos omegas e investigó un poco al respecto, olvidando su tarea. Remus era bien parecido, aunque no tanto como su amigo Black, y a pesar de que tenía experiencia con chicas, un omega hombre era muy distinto. Era mejor estar preparado, además quería que Severus disfrutara su primer celo. No debía decepcionarlo después de haberlo escogido.  </p><p>~αβΩ~ </p><p>-¡Maldita sea Prongs! ¿Cómo es que Snivellus escogió a Moony? No lo puedo creer, ¿Qué pretende?- Que su amigo lobuno evadiera cada pregunta que le hacían al respecto y su extraño comportamiento protector hacia el narizón comprobó las sospechas que tenían. Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué a Remus y no a otro?  </p><p>-¿Qué sé yo? Probablemente porque se le acabó el tiempo. ¿No lo oliste? Seguramente su celo se aproxima…Y también porque de todos los alfas que conoce, Remus siempre ha procurado que no lo molestemos y tampoco participaba en nuestras bromas contra él.- Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez sí se excedieron con sus bromas. Pero también Snivellus a veces era el que empezaba, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo ellos lo provocaban. Tal vez Moony sí era el alfa apto para ese asunto. Caballeroso, gentil, y recto Remus Lupin. </p><p>Extrañamente, lo que más le carcomía a James era su alfa interior. La idea de que fuera otro alfa que haya llamado la atención del omega disponible lo tenía intranquilo, como un león enjaulado. Cuando Snape se acercó a ellos, pudo detectar el leve aroma seductor a celo; era diferente a los otros omegas, más dulce, cítrico y fresco. Seguro que al slytherin nadie antes se lo había tirado, bueno, ¿Qué loco tendría la valentía para llevárselo a la cama? Aunque al animago siempre le causó curiosidad saber qué había debajo de todas esas ropas viejas. Supuso que fue por eso que lo levantó con un<em> levi </em><em>corpus </em>aquella tarde hace unos meses. Y al parecer le gustó lo que vio. </p><p>-¿Así que le gustan príncipes encantadores? Porque ese es el estilo de Moony. Pero este príncipe tiene un secreto que si el grasoso supiera, ni se acercaría a nuestro amigo “De día soy uno, pero de noche soy otro”*. Además la luna llena es este fin de semana, ¿Crees que el celo de Snivellus aguante hasta la próxima semana?- La sola idea de que Remus no pueda estar con Snape en su celo alegró al alfa de Black. Supuso que era normal, ya que todo era instintivo; su orgullo de alfa supremo, el más codiciado de todo Hogwarts, casanova experto y maestro de la seducción Sirius Orion Black, no había sido escogido por el omega sin reclamar. Era sólo eso. Dolor en su orgullo como alfa. Nada más.  </p><p>-No lo sé. Eso sería un problema, uno muy grave. Pues sólo nos queda apoyar a Moony, ante todo es nuestro amigo y compadre. Nos toca ayudarlo en lo que podamos y, queramos o no, debemos proteger a Snivellus de todo aquel que quiera lastimarlo. Al fin y al cabo, aunque no estén enlazados, prácticamente son pareja. Y es código de amistad también proteger al ser querido Remus.- Declaró Potter con decisión, aún si su alfa interior estaba que echaba fuego por la boca por haber cedido el omega a otro alfa.  </p><p>Mantener las amistades entre alfas estaba resultando ser todo un reto con un omega de por medio.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Si entendieron la referencia, qué buen gusto tienen jaja.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al parecer la noticia de que Severus había escogido por fin a un compañero se expandió como mandrágora en suelo. Sin embargo, los intentos desesperados de alfas y betas por tratar de impresionar al omega y ganar su atención incrementaron; y tuvo como consecuencia que Remus se volviera sobreprotector con el slytherin, procurando estar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, y el acercamiento de la luna llena junto con el pre-celo del omega empeoraron la situación.  </p><p>Dio tiempo a que se conocieran mejor. Encontraron que tenían muchas cosas en común, como que a ambos les gustaba estudiar y también hablaron de sus planes a futuro. Al principio Snape se reusó a querer profundizar su relación fuera de “ayúdame en mi primer celo”. Pero con lo gentil y cálido que era Lupin, poco a poco Severus estuvo más cómodo e incluso admitió que le agradaba el Marauder. Aún sin haberse tocado o demostrado afecto, el griffindor era muy atento, comiendo con él en el gran comedor, observando qué cosas le gustaban, llevándole sus libros y compartiendo los suyos, acompañándolo para evitar acosos de sus compañeros y sobre todo, a su chequeo semanal con Madame Pomfrey, quien les informó que probablemente el celo del pelinegro comenzaría cualquier día de la semana siguiente, para alivio del hombre lobo. </p><p>Snape se percató de que cuando Lupin no estaba con él, alguno de los otros Marauders lo vigilaba, inclusive hubo una vez que unos betas de su misma casa lo comenzaron a acorralar, y fue Black quien los ahuyentó. <em> Lo hago por mi amigo, no por ti,  </em> <em> Snivellus, </em> había dicho el atractivo griffindor. Aunque el animago perruno no supo si se lo dijo al narizón o a sí mismo. </p><p>Era viernes en la tarde cuando el slytherin volvía a su recámara que sintió cómo su cuerpo se calentaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus piernas comenzaron a perder fuerza y de pronto cayó al suelo; sentía que se había vuelto gelatina. Lo aterrador fue sentir cómo una especie de lubricante comenzaba a derramarse desde su entrada y se escurría por toda su entrepierna, mojando completamente su ropa interior y parte de su uniforme. No es posible, ¡Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que era seguro que su celo comenzara la próxima semana!  </p><p>-¡Ugh!...No, no, no. Por favor Salazar, ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo!- Comenzó a arrastrase para recargarse en la pared. El frío que sintió al tocar la gélida pared del castillo lo alivió un momento del bochorno que se expandía poco a poco por todo su cuerpo. Sintió como si se estuviera derritiendo. Un calor comenzó a crecer en su vientre, se sentía vacío, toda su ropa le causaba comezón.  </p><p>Lupin. Necesitaba a Lupin. Pero antes tenía que llegar a la sala de celo en la enfermería. El pequeño viaje sería toda una odisea en su condición, pero debía llegar si no quería que- </p><p>-¿Hueles eso?- Preguntó alguien en el pasillo doblando la esquina. Severus se tensó y escuchó. Los pasos cesaron y alguien olfateó. </p><p>-Jeje, creo que nos acabamos de encontrar algo mejor que sangre de unicornio.- Dijo el otro. Eso no era bueno, nada bueno. El slytherin se levantó como pudo y con piernas tambaleando comenzó a cojear por donde vino, pero los pasos se volvieron más fuertes y rápidos, y finalmente el omega volteó para ver a sus persecutores. Un par de betas de Ravenclaw. Si ellos pudieron olerlo, significa que en verdad su celo había comenzado, y no sólo eso, ellos eran los primeros en una mortal carrera para penetrarlo, marcarlo y tratar de embarazarlo.  </p><p>Un escalofrío recorrió su delgado cuerpo. <em> Por favor Merlí</em><em>n, Salazar, ayúdenme, que alguien….¡Que alguien me ayude! </em> Suplicó mentalmente, lágrimas empezaban a formarse en la orilla de sus ojos pero Snape trató de contenerlos. Aún a punto de ser violado y pasar una terrible experiencia, Severus Tobías Snape NO iba a llorar.  </p><p>Una oleada de calor hizo que tropezara y cayera al suelo. Temeroso, volteó a ver a sus persecutores y el olor a celo se entremezcló con miedo, pánico e ira. </p><p>-¡Aléjense bastardos!- Gritó tratando de ser intimidante, pero los betas sólo se rieron y continuaron acercándose. Tal vez Severus Snape si podría llorar. </p><p>De la nada, un gruñido que provino de atrás del slytherin hizo que los betas se asustaran y retrocedieran. La mirada de terror de estos hizo que el omega se volteara a ver a su primer violador. Para su sorpresa, vio el inicio de un uniforme con colores dorados y rojos. Poco a poco levantó su mirada, temblando en el proceso porque el olor a alfa inundó su sentido del olfato y a su omega le encantó. Alfa. Un alfa había venido a protegerlo, provocando que su cuerpo produjera más feromonas y lubricante, derramándose y preparándose para ser tomado.  </p><p>-Si lo tocan, juro que trituraré sus cráneos contra el suelo.- Dijo el griffindor amenazante, emitiendo un aura terrorífica, llena de poder y dominio, igual a un depredador.  </p><p>Rápidamente los betas se echaron a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello. Aunque en realidad así era.  </p><p>El omega miró el rostro del alfa y éste último se agachó; su rostro estaba tenso, tratando de contener sus impulsos de arrancarle el pantalón y adentrarse en esa abertura caliente y húmeda.  </p><p>-Vamos, necesito llevarte a la sala especial.- Sin tener tiempo de protestar, el chico más alto lo levantó y lo cargó.  </p><p>-…Lupin…Lupin- Susurró el omega delirando por la fuerza de su celo. Pronto no sería más que una golfa suplicando ser penetrado y mordido una y otra vez.  </p><p>-Perdona Snape, pero él no va a poder venir contigo.- Respondió con amargura James Potter.  </p><p>~αβΩ~ </p><p>-No puedo creerlo, el hechizo diagnóstico indicó que su celo sería algún día de la próxima semana. ¿Cómo se le ocurre a su cuerpo decirme lo contrario?- Madame Pomfrey preparaba una bolsa con varias cosas que Severus necesitaría en los próximos días. Esto no tenía sentido, el hechizo era preciso para diagnosticar el comienzo del celo de un omega, jamás se había equivocado antes. ¿Por qué no funcionó correctamente con Snape?  </p><p>-Aunque, debo admitir que me sorprende más su fuerza de voluntad señor Potter.- La medibruja miró al pobre chico alejado lo más posible de la sala donde se encontraba el omega. Durante el tiempo en que cargó al otro, tuvo que morderse el labio, contener la respiración y correr lo más rápido que pudo para dejar a Snape en la sala y alejarse de él inmediatamente antes de que perdiera la cordura. </p><p>-Madame Pomfrey, Snape, ¿Qué pasará con él?- Preguntó tembloroso el griffindor, su alfa estaba tratando de tomar control de su cuerpo, mantenerlo calmado le estaba costando trabajo. </p><p>-Tenemos que llamar al señor Lupin, una vez reunidos la naturaleza de ambos se encargará del resto.- </p><p>-Pero Remus…Hoy es luna llena Madame Pomfrey.- </p><p>La medibruja lo miró como si le hubiera crecido patas de centauro y corrió rápidamente a la ventana para verificar con sus ojos. Y efectivamente, ahí estaba en todo su glorioso resplandor, el gran astro nocturno. A estas horas Lupin seguramente se encontraba en la Casa de los Gritos aguardando la transformación, y dado que él y el slytherin no estaban enlazados, seguramente el hombre lobo no sabía que el celo de Snape había comenzado. Además, era obvio que mientras esté la luna llena, el alfa no podría estar con Severus y menos si éste se encontraba en un estado tan vulnerable. Lo que significaba que el omega no tenía ningún alfa con quien pasar su celo y ya no había tiempo para preguntarle por otro candidato. A menos que… </p><p>Madame Pomfrey miró al animago, se acercó para tomarlo de los hombros y verlo fijamente a los ojos.   </p><p>-Señor Potter, sé que el señor Lupin es su preciado amigo. Él confía en usted tanto como para haberle rebelado su más oscuro secreto. Cuando lo vi cargando al señor Snape, supe que usted tiene esa rectitud y firmeza típicas de un gran griffindor, poniendo su nobleza por encima de sus instintos. Estoy al tanto de que ustedes no han tenido la mejor relación desde el inicio, pero créame cuando le digo que sé que usted es la lealtad en persona. Ya sea porque respetó que era la “pareja” de su amigo, accedió a ayudarlo y protegerlo. Por ello…-Madame Pomfrey suspiró como si le estuviera a punto de decir que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Rápidamente el chico captó lo que la medibruja trataba de insinuar y su expresión reflejó el escándalo que sintió. </p><p>-Madame…No, yo jamás podría…¡No! Sniv...Severus me matará y posiblemente yo a él.- </p><p>-Tu alfa no te va a permitir hacerle daño, ya que lo verá a él como una potencial pareja.- </p><p>-No, no puedo.- <em> Sí, sí puedes, ¡Hazlo!  </em> susurró su alfa en su mente, la voz era de un depredador encadenado, esperando a ser liberado, atrapar a su presa que se encontraba en ese cuarto, lista para ser tomada.  <em> Él está allí adentro, seguro puedes olerlo, es delicioso ¿Cierto? Imagínate cómo ha de estar, semidesnudo, con su </em><em>lindo </em><em>trasero al aire </em> <em> , completamente húmedo, lubricante escurriéndose por esas largas y pálidas piernas que tanto nos gustaron cuando lo volteamos boca abajo</em><em> esa tarde en el lago</em><em>. Sabemos que él es virgen, podemos ser los primeros, además, somos nosotros…U otro más tomará el lugar de </em> <em> Remus.</em>La sola idea de otro alfa estuviera con Severus hizo que James gruñera posesivamente. Sin embargo, Madame Pomfrey interpretó el sonido erróneamente.  </p><p>-Bien, lo entiendo, iré a buscar a otro.- </p><p>-Lo haré.- </p><p>La medibruja al escucharlo sintió mucho alivio. Severus había cumplido con su parte al escoger un alfa a tiempo, pero no fue su culpa que dicho alfa sufra de tan terrible condición. Era injusto, pero Madame Pomfrey estaba segura de que Potter cuidaría bien de Snape. Al menos en su primer celo. Comparado con otros alumnos alfas que no eran más que brutos egoístas.  </p><p>-Gracias Potter. Avisaré al director de la situación, mientras tanto toma; en este kit se encuentra todo lo que necesitarán para estos días. Afortunadamente su celo será durante el fin de semana, así que sólo perderán las clases del lunes. El kit contiene un collar, Esencia de Murlap, Filtro de paz, mudas de ropa y otras provisiones, asegúrate de ponerle el collar primero. Confío en ti Potter, y ahora Severus también.- Le entregó el kit, abrió la puerta de la sala para que el alfa pudiera entrar e inmediatamente salió hacia la oficina de Dumbledore.  </p><p>Al entrar una oleada del ambiente lleno a feromonas, olor a lubricante y sudor lo golpeó. Y la imagen que lo recibió fue la más hermosa que James Potter haya visto en su vida. Snape estaba acostado en la cama, todas las prendas que conformaban su uniforme yacían desparramadas en el suelo, y el omega estaba tan desnudo como el día que nació. Estaba en posición fetal, dando pequeños suspiros y silenciosos gemidos. Sus manos desaparecían en su entrepierna pero el alfa pudo ver algunos dedos largos y elegantes masturbándolo y acariciando la mojada y rosa entrada, sin saber qué hacer, indecisos si adentrarse en la tibia cavidad. La cara era lo mejor. Snape tenía los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas y frente estaban rojos con pequeñas perlas de sudor, y se mordía su tierno labio inferior.  </p><p>James tragó saliva.  </p><p>Severus abrió sus ojos cuando un olor a sándalo, madera, y tierra mojada llegó a su nariz. Un alfa, ¡Un alfa! Merlín gracias. El cuarto estaba oscuro salvo por la luz que entraba por la puerta abierta donde estaba el alfa, y sólo se veía la silueta de éste. Sin pensarlo, el omega interior de Snape tomó control de su mente y cuerpo, se volteó a ver al alfa que se acercaba, gustosamente giró su cuerpo y abrió sus piernas, invitándolo a darle lo que más quería y necesitaba. El omega moría por ser poseído, marcado, quería darle cachorros a este alfa, y rogaba que éste lo aceptara.     </p><p>-A…Alfa…Por favor.- El slytherin gimoteó desesperado. </p><p>Mantener la cordura en ese momento fue lo más difícil que James haya hecho en todos sus años de vida. Cerró la puerta de la sala, respiró a través de su manga y contuvo la respiración hasta llegar a donde yacía Snape y sacó el collar para colocárselo. Era lo mejor, de por sí Snape lo matará por haberse aprovechado de él, pero no lo rematará por haberlo marcado.  </p><p>-Tengo calor…¡Me duele!- </p><p><em> Lo sé, lo sé…Merlín ¿Siempre fuiste así de lascivo</em><em>y sensual </em><em>Snape?</em> Pensó con morbo el chico con gafas. </p><p>-Lupin…Lupin.- </p><p>Al oír el nombre de su amigo algo en la parte más profunda de la mente de James se rompió, las cadenas que aprisionaban al león. De pronto el alfa de Potter tomó posesión de su mente y cuerpo y con un gran gruñido se abalanzó sobre Snape quien dio un pequeño chillido de susto y sumisión. El alfa comenzó a lamer y morder cada centímetro del slytherin, dejando marcas y chupetones enojados a su paso sobre la pálida piel, haciendo que éstas resaltaran mucho. Luego alzó las piernas del omega y las pegó contra el pecho de Snape y pudo ver su rosada y completamente mojada entrada. Una gran cantidad de lubricante se derramaba desde ésta, manchando las nalgas y la cama; James sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer y penetrar la deliciosa abertura con su lengua, saboreando el exquisito flujo natural mientras pellizcaba con fuerza los tiernos pezones rosas.  </p><p>-¡Ah!...Mmm…Esp…¡Espera! ¡Se más gentil Lupin imbécil!- Protestó el slytherin. </p><p>Potter gruñó y se levantó para encarar a Snape. –No me llames así, porque ese no es mi nombre.- Regañó el alfa muy amenazador y molesto.  </p><p>Hasta entonces el slytherin no había visto el rostro del alfa y no había identificado su aroma. Solo después del primer el celo, el sentido del olfato de un omega se desarrolla agudizándose y logrando captar y recordar aromas de diferentes alfas y omegas con más facilidad, aunque no era tan fuerte como el de un alfa; y por eso no había podido relacionar ese aroma con Potter. Rápidamente el olor de celo y excitación en ambiente se mezcló con el pánico y miedo del omega. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, comenzó a forcejear para liberarse y alejarse del alfa. ¡¿Qué rayos hacía Potter ahí?! </p><p>-Potter…¡Suéltame!...No…¡No me toques maldito!- Snape trató de darle una cachetada, que resultó en algo parecido a una caricia con mucha fuerza pues su cuerpo estaba completamente entumido por el celo y la calentura. La rebeldía del omega hizo que el alfa del griffindor rugiera y lo mordiera en el hombro para someterlo y el slytherin jadeó sobresaltado. </p><p>-Te lo dije Snape, Remus no podrá venir, por eso yo estoy aquí.- Contestó el castaño una vez que lo soltó. </p><p>-Quiero...Quiero otro alfa.- Las hormonas provocaron que los sentimientos del omega se sintieran diez veces más fuertes, y las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse sobre sus ruborizadas mejillas. </p><p>-Perdona, pero le juré a Moony que te cuidaría, y lo voy a cumplir.- Sin nada más que decir, James bajó para meter en su boca el miembro del slytherin e introducir un par de dedos con cuidado y lentitud a su húmeda entrada. James acarició cada rincón moviéndolos alrededor hasta que encontró la entrada a la cavidad uterina. Había escuchado rumores, pero si estimulaba ese lugar, y el otro punto que Severus tenía por ser hombre... </p><p>Cuando Potter rozó ambos lugares dentro de él, con lo sensible que estaba su cuerpo, fue demasiado para Severus y no tardó en correrse en la boca del griffindor unos minutos después con un grito lleno de vergüenza porque su archienemigo lo viera en ese estado. Tenía mucha ira por no poder controlar su cuerpo, y que éste lo traicionara al sentir placer.  </p><p>Y no solo eso. ¡Se había corrido en tan solo instantes! El alfa tragó con demasiado entusiasmo para su propio gusto y miró al omega con compasión. </p><p>-No tengas miedo, te cuidaré, lo prometo.- Declaró James sacando sus dedos observando cómo el lubricante había escurrido desde la entrada empapando por completo su mano. Estaba jadeando igual que un canino.<em> Creo que controlarme será más difícil de lo que </em><em>creí, </em>pensó. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uy se viene lo intenso. Prepárense.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Potter…No…¡Ah!...Por favor…¡De…Detente!- Suplicó Snape con la poca consciencia que tenía. Otro omega ya hubiera aceptado sin lucha la situación, pero él era bien conocido por su testarudez. Trataba de cerrar las piernas, de ocultar lo que quedaba de su dignidad de su enemigo mortal, pero estaba tan somnoliento por la fiebre del celo que no pudo hacer mucho para evitar que el alfa lo sometiera. </p><p>-Solo déjate llevar Snape, si te sigues resistiendo, podrías lastimarte o yo a ti.- El alfa administraba besos, caricias, lamidas, mordidas gentiles; lo que fuese con tal de calmar al agitado slytherin, pero nada estaba funcionando. </p><p>James volvió a meter un dedo sin mucha resistencia. <em> Las maravillas del cuerpo de un omega, </em> comentó su alfa interior quien hizo que el griffindor añadiera un segundo dedo; rápidamente el lubricante de Snape comenzó a escurrir desde la entrada mojando sus dedos, sus palma, parte de muñeca, era una locura. Y los sonidos que hacía mientras exploraba la cavidad eran tan obscenos.  </p><p>-Ya…Ya basta.- Gimió Severus avergonzado de los sonidos.  </p><p>-Merlin... Severus, ¡Tu cuerpo es increíble!- James no pudo más y rápidamente desvaneció su ropa con su varita, alzó las piernas del pelinegro sobre sus hombros y comenzó a meter su enorme miembro en la caliente entrada.  Las administraciones y lubricación natural ayudaron a aminorar el dolor, pero sólo un poco. El omega todavía estaba estresado y nervioso, haciendo que la abertura fuera apretada, y por ende, la penetración fue dolorosa; como si partieran su ser en dos, y el grito que soltó fue igual de desgarrador. </p><p>-Estás…Muy apretado…¡Relájate!- </p><p>-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo!- Lágrimas escurrían sin control sobre las rojas mejillas. Snape siguió luchando para alejarse del griffindor, dando débiles patadas y tratando de empujar a James lejos de él.  </p><p>-¡Quédate quieto Snivellus!- </p><p>-¡AH!… ¡No!- </p><p>-¡Snape deja de moverte!- </p><p>-¡Primero suelta-AUCH!- </p><p>-¡¿Ves?! ¡Te estás lastimando!- </p><p>-¡Tú eres el que me está lastimando Potter!- </p><p>-¡Te dije que te relajaras!- </p><p>-¡¿CÓMO QUIERES-AGH… QUE ME RELAJE SI ME-AH… ESTÁS VIOLANDO?!- </p><p>Entre los gritos, el llanto, el ambiente lleno de estrés, y el rechazo de su pareja en pleno apareamiento, el alfa perdió la paciencia y de la desesperación soltó un manotazo directo a la cara de Severus. </p><p>Todo el cuarto se llenó de silencio. </p><p>El golpe fue tan fuerte que dejó aturdido al omega. Ambos completamente estupefactos, James se acercó al pálido rostro del mago más pequeño y juntó sus frentes cerrando los ojos por el arrepentimiento y la culpa. </p><p>-Perdóname.- </p><p>Comenzó las embestidas en un ritmo lento pero constante, asegurándose de meterse cada vez más en Snape. Coño, coño, ¡COÑO! Tan caliente, tan húmedo, tan apretado. Era imposible parar, el instinto de ambos los llamaba a unirse, a enlazar sus almas para nunca separarse y cumplir con su máxima misión de procrear.  </p><p>James llegaba tan profundo, rozando ciertas partes dentro de él que ni sabía que existían pero que podían hacerlo sentir tan bien. Era extraño porque de un momento a otro, el dolor disminuyó, y comenzó a sentirse increíble, como si su interior estuviese conectado por dentro con todo su cuerpo dándole descargas llenas de placer puro.  </p><p>Unos momentos más tarde Severus gritó cuando llegó su segundo orgasmo de la noche. El dolor casi había desaparecido, y Snape no supo qué era peor, desear que el dolor de su primera vez regresara, o la magnífica sensación que le producía el idiota que tomaba por diversión su sufrimiento.  </p><p>James se tranquilizó muchísimo cuando el slytherin se corrió, eso indicaba que sea lo que estaba haciendo, lo hacía bien. La cara que Severus había puesto mientras pequeños chorros de semen mojaban su plano vientre, sus tiernos labios formando una sensual ‘oh’ mientras daba pequeñas bocanadas de aire, sumado a sus ruborizadas mejillas. Fue demasiado. El alfa comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus penetraciones y pronto el cuarto se llenó del erótico sonido del miembro del griffindor adentrándose en el la entada llena de lubricante, el choque de piel con piel y los claros gemidos de ambos magos. Todas las reacciones del omega eran exquisitas, y James se dio cuenta de que lo quería todo para él. </p><p>Y para nadie más. </p><p>-Severus…Severus.- Al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de Potter de esa manera tan vulgar, excitó cada vez más al omega. Eso estaba tan mal, ¿Por qué le estaba gustando tanto?  </p><p>James no pasó desapercibido cómo cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre del slytherin, su tierno culo se apretaba más alrededor de él y el miembro del otro chico se paraba felizmente con perlas de pre-eyaculación. Era evidentemente más chico, por ser omega, pero era la mejor señal de que Severus lo estaba disfrutando. </p><p>-Te está gustando ¿Cierto? Admite que lo estás disfrutando Severus.- Susurró con malicia en el oído del otro mordiéndole un poco la oreja. ¡Cómo le encantaba molestarlo!  </p><p>-¡No!...Te equivocas… ¡Potter!- Respondió el omega inclinando su cabeza por la mordida.</p><p>-¿Verdad que eres todo mío?- James comenzó a besar el cuello y la mandíbula de Snape hasta parar en los cerrados labios de éste. Poco a poco logró abrir esa suculenta boca e introdujo su lengua para explorar, tocando la lengua de su omega porque quería estar dentro de él de todas las maneras posibles. La resistencia del slytherin era casi nula. </p><p>-Yo…Yo…No sé.- Gimió Severus entre besos frustrado, estaba exhausto, ya no quería poner resistencia, su omega interior le exigía que aceptara al alfa y era muy difícil rechazar a su naturaleza. </p><p>-Soy el primero ¿Cierto? Pero eres tan sexy, ¿Realmente es tu primera vez?- El alfa le habló mientras mordía y lamía el cuello del mago más pequeño. La idea de que fuera el único que había llenado a Severus, de que su nudo fuera el primero en estar dentro de él, que su semen sería pionero en marcar al omega por dentro llenó de éxtasis a James. </p><p>¡¿Qué carajo le estaba pasando?! ¿Por qué la sola imagen de su pene entrando y saliendo del pálido y delgado cuerpo de Snape lo excitaba tanto? ¿Esto era obra de las feromonas que inundaban la sala? ¿O era simplemente que de alguna increíble, retorcida y descabellada manera, Potter siempre estuvo atraído a Severus? </p><p>-¡AH!…¡Ah!...¡Cállate!- Necesitaba que se callara, porque quería concentrarse en la delicia de las embestidas y el toque en ése punto dentro de él. Snape tenía las muñecas sujetadas por el alfa a la altura de su cabeza mientas el otro continuaba incrementando la velocidad y violencia de sus embestidas, su agarre era tan fuerte que sin querer comenzó a lastimar las delgadas muñecas. Severus estaba a nada de sucumbir a sus instintos y mandar al demonio su cordura; la bendita sensación de estar lleno lo volvía completamente loco. Era como si nada más importara, no había problema de que estaba realmente estaba disfrutando esto, ni que Potter fuera el que logró hacerlo sentir tan extasiado, o que su dignidad y orgullo estaban más que muertos en estos momentos.  </p><p> -En el fondo, ruegas que te marque, mira cómo me recibes Severus, tan gustoso, admite que lo estás disfrutando.-  </p><p>-Yo…¡Ah!..Ta…Tal vez…¡Mmm!- </p><p>Una parte muy minúscula de él quería seguir resistiéndose, pero la manera en que el propio cuerpo del omega se movía al paso de las penetraciones daba el mensaje contrario.  </p><p>Tal vez su hermoso omega necesitaba un pequeño empujón para sucumbir.  </p><p>El alfa soltó las muñecas, deslizó sus brazos debajo de Snape, lo agarró de su trasero y lo levantó de modo que él quedara sentado y su omega literalmente se empaló en su miembro, la gravedad ayudando a que el enorme falo se metiera en su totalidad, lo que provocó que el slytherin gritara de la sorpresa y la sensación del miembro rozando la base de su estómago y su útero. De pronto James no se movió para nada y Severus lo miró desconcertado. El griffindor sonrió perversamente. </p><p>-Parece ser que tu cuerpo está sediento de mí, Severus, pero tú no; si quieres más, tendrás que moverte tú.-  </p><p>Potter lo miró como un niño travieso. Lo que pedía era totalmente humillante, y en su sano juicio Severus jamás accedería; pero la fiebre y necesidad del celo eran demasiado fuertes, y tener al griffindor dentro suyo sin moverse era como una insoportable picazón que tenía que ser rascada a como diera lugar. Una horrible tortura. </p><p>Con un pequeño lloriqueo, movió sus piernas para poder levantarse con sus rodillas y deslizarse arriba y abajo. La espalda del omega hacía una curva sensual, resaltando su redondo y pequeño trasero. Que Snape quisiera esto tanto como él empezó a hacer que la base del pene de James se hinchara cada vez más, llenando y estrechando todavía más el caliente canal. La sensación del nudo del alfa no tenía comparación, era como si toda su vida hubiera estado esperando este momento sin saberlo, donde nada más importaba más que tener a Potter dentro suyo. </p><p>-Tan deliciosamente apretado, Severus, te voy a coger, te voy a llenar de mí, vas a tener a mis cachorros y nadie más te va a tocar, sólo yo.- Verlo montarse y tomar la iniciativa hizo que James se sintiera satisfecho y posesivo. Su nudo creció más y más hasta que cualquier movimiento hacía que ambos magos gimieran y gruñeran, uno no esperaba que el miembro creciera tanto en su interior y expandiera su canal hasta su máximo límite; el otro, por lo estrecho que las paredes en el interior se sentían alrededor de él.  </p><p>Unos cuantos empujones hacia adentro, y ambos llegaron al clímax, el alfa atorado y tapando completamente la entrada, inundando el interior del omega con mares de semen. Snape se tensó para luego disparar pequeños chorros de semen en el abdomen de ambos. Su omega interior había tomado control desde hace rato, y estaba extasiado por las palabras del griffindor. </p><p>-Tú…Sólo tú-  </p><p>~αβΩ~ </p><p>Continuaron como si su vida dependiera de ello los siguientes días, sólo parando para comer y descansar un rato de vez en cuando. A veces James despertaba con el slytherin encima de él, metiendo y sacando su miembro y moviendo las caderas con desesperación, ambos llegando al éxtasis después de unos minutos. No hubo rincón del cuarto en donde el griffindor no anudara a Snape y llenaran el lugar de lubricante y semen. Estaban tan inmersos en su modo instintivo, que los gemidos y gruñidos parecían provenir de animales salvajes, y antes de anudarlo, el alfa mordía encolerizado el collar que le impedía marcar al omega, encabronándose consigo mismo y arrepintiéndose por haberlo puesto.  </p><p>Durante los pocos y cortos momentos de coherencia del alfa, colocaba a Severus entre sus piernas sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos y lograba sacar comida del kit, partiendo fruta y otras cosas para darle de comer a su omega. La poción rehidratante fue más difícil de dársela ya que Snape estaba tan cansado que prefería dormir, haciendo que James tuviera que tomar un trago y forzarlo a través de la boca del slytherin.  </p><p>El enlace temporal que se había formado entre ambos se reforzaba con la calentura del celo, haciendo que las agresiones y tensiones desaparecieran por completo, dando paso a tiernas caricias, besos apasionados, una participación en el apareamiento muy entusiasta del omega, ambos ansiosos por estar juntos una vez más. James susurró palabras obscenas y declaraciones de posesión y devoción, correspondidos por un Severus completamente perdido en la lujuria del celo. </p><p>Pero la “tregua” no duraría mucho. Conforme el celo cesaba poco a poco el lunes por la tarde, la conciencia del slytherin comenzó a regresar, y empezó a poner resistencia a los avances y asaltos del alfa, haciendo que éste, inmerso en su lado animal, lo sometiera violentamente.  </p><p>Para cuando Madame Pomfrey fue a abrirles la puerta la madrugada del martes, ambos magos ya habían vuelto en sí casi por completo. Los dos estaban “vestidos”, el alfa con solo un pantalón de deportes negro y el otro con una playera beige que le quedaba enorme. Potter se encontraba al otro lado de la sala de donde Snape estaba sentado mientras tomaba las otras pócimas del kit. La medibruja no pasó desapercibido la mirada de odio puro del omega hacia el griffindor, al igual que los muchos moretones, rasguños y mordidas que resaltaban en su pálida piel. Se veían frescas, y sospechó que esas fueron hechas ayer, seguro porque el omega comenzó a resistirse a Potter, recordando quién era él.  </p><p>-Chicos, si han terminado, necesito examinarlos a cada uno para curarlos.- Por experiencia, Poppy sabía que no debía adentrarse a la sala o el alfa podría tomarlo como una amenaza y tratar de atacarla. Severus inmediatamente trató de caminar hacia la medibruja, pero colapsó en el momento que trató de pararse de la cama. James cruzó la sala en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para ayudarlo, pero Snape le soltó un zarpazo y gruñó. </p><p> – ¡NO ME TOQUES NI TE ACERQUES!- El animago no se movió, sólo miró a Snape de una manera muy rara, con tristeza, arrepentimiento…Y posesión.  </p><p>Poco a poco el slytherin se reincorporó, tembló cuando un chorro de semen y lubricante se escurrieron desde su entrada por toda sus largas y pálidas piernas, y como un venado recién nacido, dio pasos temblorosos hasta Madame Pomfrey, quien lo ayudó a sentarse en una de las camillas fuera de la sala de celo y comenzó a revisarlo y curarlo, administrando pócimas y uno que otro encantamiento. Potter se dedicó a vigilar cada movimiento de la medibruja, gruñéndole una que otra vez; pero Poppy no se intimidó para nada.  </p><p>-Señor Potter, me parece que usted requiere de menos cuidados, váyase a bañar. Mientras yo termino con su compañero. La ducha está al fondo a la izquierda, allí encontrará toallas y ropa limpia.- Ordenó sin dejar espacio para discusión. </p><p>James suspiró molesto y, dado que no haría ningún bien atacar a una autoridad del colegio y en sí su omega estaba en buenas manos, se dirigió a las duchas donde le esperaba un largo baño. </p><p>Mientras tanto, Madame Pomfrey aprovechó la ausencia del alfa para administrarle a Snape una pócima anticonceptiva. Si Potter la viera, seguramente haría todo lo posible por evitar que el omega tomara tal cosa, dado que el objetivo principal por el cual pasaron todo ese ajetreo esos días era precisamente que el slytherin quedara embarazado, y ahorita ambos estaban todavía con rastros de su lado instintivo.  </p><p>El omega tenía la mirada en blanco, como si estuviera tratando de procesar las cosas que pasaron desde el viernes en la tarde. De vez en cuando una ráfaga débil de viento entraba, y hacía temblar al chico. La medibruja sintió una gran culpa invadirla. Siempre ha sabido de las constantes riñas, rivalidades y repudio mutuo entre Snape y el grupo de Potter. Muchas veces ambas partes terminaban en su enfermería después de alguna tremenda pelea; sin embargo, Severus tenía más visitas con ella que cualquiera de los otros cuatro, junto con Lupin. Por su estructura delgada y enfermiza, cualquier golpe era doblemente peor; sumando a todo eso las veces que el slytherin regresaba a Hogwarts de su casa lleno de golpes y una que otra fractura cortesía de su abusivo padre muggle.  </p><p>-Terminamos señor Snape, puede pasar a darse un baño, también le traje una muda, y después de su ducha, póngase esta pomada sobre las heridas; así no dejarán cicatriz. Use el baño a la derecha.- </p><p>Sin voltearla a ver, Severus agarró  la pomada y se dirigió al baño con la mirada perdida en el piso. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con seguro y prosiguió a desnudarse, no tomó mucho tiempo dado que sólo tenía la enorme playera beige. Llenó la tina con agua caliente y poco a poco se sumergió. La temperatura del agua era reconfortante, pero el slytherin sintió húmedas sus mejillas; estaba llorando. Imágenes de los días anteriores aparecieron en su mente y drásticamente se inclinó en la taza de baño a lado de la tina y vertió los pocos contenidos de su estómago. A este punto permitió que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos sin control.  </p><p><em> Perfecto. Simplemente fantástico. </em> Pensó con sarcasmo. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este capítulo es largo, así que solo es uno hoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando su amigo no regresó desde la tarde del viernes, los Marauders comenzaron a preocuparse. Al principio pensaron que simplemente se había ido a explorar alguna parte del castillo. Luego pasó el fin de semana y no hubo señal de él, tampoco el Mapa estaba en su baúl y concluyeron que seguramente se lo llevó. Fueron con la profesora McGonagall y ésta les aseguró que para el martes, su amigo regresaría con ellos. ¿En qué demonios se habrá metido James? </p><p>Remus por su parte fue a buscar en varias ocasiones a Snape, pero no hubo suerte. A la hora del desayuno y almuerzo, el slytherin tampoco se presentó. El hombre lobo se inquietó pues supuestamente el celo de Severus comenzaba esa semana, eso sumado a la desaparición de Prongs. ¿Acaso ellos dos…? </p><p>-¡Prongs, mi compadre! ¿Dónde te habías metido hombre?- Sirius se levantó de la mesa en el Gran Comedor para recibir a su desparecido miembro. Al momento de acercarse Padfoot notó la mirada triste y preocupada de su amigo, y en cuanto respiró para preguntarle qué le sucedía, el olor a omega, a Snape en concreto, alcanzó sus fosas nasales. Inmediatamente la cara de Sirius cambió a una de confusión y su rostro cuestionó a James sin necesidad de hacer una pregunta verbal.  </p><p>El olor tampoco pasó desapercibido por Remus, quien en cuanto olió la evidencia que confirmó sus sospechas, el lobo en su interior rugió encolerizado y su visión se volvió roja. En un segundo pasó a un lado de Sirius, agarró al animago ciervo de la camisa y lo estrelló contra la mesa del comedor, todos los presentes se voltearon en sorpresa y se quedaron sin aliento y sin hacer ruido, temerosos de que si Lupin los viera, los destriparía.  </p><p>James se sorprendió al principio, pero no opuso resistencia; había traicionado a su amigo, aunque no fue su intención. Lo peor era que no se arrepentía de nada, sabía que lo que vivió con Severus fue algo que ambos disfrutaron, la química entre ellos fue como ninguna otra, como si el cuerpo del uno hubiese sido hecho exclusivamente para el otro. Su alfa y el omega de Snape se llamaban entre sí, de una manera tan desesperada y pasional, que separarlos fue un acto cruel y doloroso. Su alfa rogaba a James volver con el omega, y sufría por el rechazo del slytherin aun cuando el omega interior de éste exigía estar con él.  </p><p>Remus no tenía palabras, estaba encabronado, pero no podía culpar a su amigo, era obvio que el celo de Snape inició cuando él estaba en la Casa de los Gritos. Otra cosa más que su detestable maldición le arrebataba, y si no hubiese sido James, hubiese sido otro, menos noble, más egoísta, y menos confiable. Finalmente recobró su compostura, con un suspiro expulsó todo su rencor y soltó al chico de gafas.  </p><p>-Tú…Hiciste lo correcto, James.- No podía verlo a los ojos, una sola mirada y era capaz de arrancarle un pedazo de su garganta con sus dientes. Se dirigió a él sin cruzar miradas. </p><p>-Él…¿Está bien?-  </p><p>El animago tragó saliva con dificultad y suspiró triste. –No me trató de matar si eso es a lo que te refieres.-  </p><p>Remus abrió sus ojos y soltó un gruñido amenazador. –Regresaste hoy, ¿El celo terminó ayer? ¿Te quedaste con Snape después para que su omega no entrara en depresión por abandono? ¿Sabes tan siquiera dónde está?- </p><p>James se sintió como un niño pequeño siendo regañado por su madre, aunque en esta ocasión, como era Remus, el sentimiento era todavía peor. </p><p>-Al principio, todo estuvo…Relativamente bien, durante el celo no pasó nada malo, inclusive entramos en una gran armonía, pero las cosas se pusieron muy mal el lunes, y no quiso que me acercara hoy.- </p><p>Y como si lo hubiesen invocado, Severus entró al Gran Comedor con un libro bajo su brazo y el silencio que había se rompió con susurros y voces entre los alumnos; caminaba lento, adolorido y cuando pasó a lado de algunos alumnos, estos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando el olor inconfundible de James Potter emanó del omega. </p><p>-¿Pasó su celo con Potter?- </p><p>-¿No había escogido a Lupin?- </p><p>-Estoy muy lejos pero hasta acá puedo olerlo.- </p><p>Las preguntas volaron como si fueran a ser respondidas y un gran parloteo se desató. El slytherin sentó en la parte más alejada de cualquier ser vivo, puso su mejor cara de póquer e ignoró todos y cada uno de los ruidos del comedor, abrió su libro y se puso a leer, sin tocar los deliciosos bocadillos servidos en la mesa para el rato libre de los alumnos. </p><p><em> Eso no es bueno, seguro no ha comido bien desde que salimos de la sala </em> , pensó el chico con gafas, quien sin pensarlo agarró dos platos y los llenó con comida; realmente no sabía qué le gustaba a Snape así que agarró de todo un poco. Atravesó el comedor esquivando e ignorando las miradas cuestionadoras hasta llegar a su objetivo. El  griffindor  puso ambos platos enfrente de ellos y se sentó a un brazo de distancia del omega, pasando antes enfrente de él y carraspeando su garganta para que se diera cuenta de su presencia sin asustarlo, que realmente no funcionó porque el  slytherin  se ciscó y tensó cuando olió a su alfa. <em>¡POTTER! ¡NO MI ALFA! ¡POTTER BASTARDO! </em>Pensó enojado Severus. </p><p>-No has comido bien desde el viernes- </p><p>Severus miró la comida como si hubiese sido la peor existencia del mundo mágico en Reino Unido y regresó la mirada al sujeto que encabezaba su lista negra. Aunque su cara y postura reflejaba total y completo rechazo al igual que aborrecimiento, por dentro sentía cómo algo en la parte profunda de su mente producía sensaciones en su cuerpo que claramente mostraban emoción de que el alfa estuviera tan cerca; su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora, también su respiración se volvió más continua, las manos le empezaron a sudar y sin darse cuenta, sus feromonas comenzaron a brotar alrededor de él, con la sola intención de rodear al alfa y hacerle saber que su presencia era muy bienvenida y que el omega interior de Snape estaba tan contento. Estúpido cuerpo y estúpida naturaleza de ser un estúpido omega. </p><p>-Mi dieta- <em> o mis ávidos deseos de morir por hambruna</em>– no es asunto tuyo, suficiente tengo con que me hayas…- ¿Abusado sería la palabra correcta? Despejado de toda dignidad y añadido un recuerdo más a su larga lista de traumas sería lo más exacto que Potter había hecho desde el viernes en la tarde. –¿O… es que acaso tu mente está tan corrompida y deforme que buscas una repetición de los eventos para satisfacer tu perversión ?- </p><p>La mirada de James era seria  pero sus ojos reflejaban una fracción de culpabilidad. No es que quisiera volver a interactuar con este tipo. Su alfa fue quien hizo que sus pies atravesaran el comedor hasta el omega e hiciera que proveerlo y protegerlo fuera lo más importante en ese momento. </p><p>-Antes de irme de la enfermería te escuché vomitando, así que come.-  </p><p>-Está envenenado.- </p><p>-Lo acabo de servir.- </p><p>-¿Con tu mano? Todavía peor.- </p><p> -¿Por qué eres tan terco Snape? ¡Sólo come y ya!- </p><p>-¿Por qué eres tan molesto Potter? ¡Sólo muérete y ya!- </p><p>Todos los alumnos veían la discusión, volteando a ver a uno para después ver la respuesta del otro, como si estuvieran viendo un juego de tenis muggle.  </p><p>-Severus, no me obligues a- </p><p>-¡¿Quién carajos te dijo que podías llamarme por mi nombre, Potter imbécil?!- </p><p>El ambiente pronto se llenó de la atmósfera asesina del alfa, los alumnos cercanos se alejaron porque era tal la mala vibra, que sintieron miedo puro, porque el griffindor estaba entrando en modo territorial y amenazaba con destripar a todo aquel que desafiara su autoridad. Su voz de alfa era imponente y escalofriante. –Come. Ahora.- </p><p>Una corriente fría pasó por todo el cuerpo del omega, haciendo que parte de sus músculos temblaran y pusiera su piel de gallina. Se movió como un autómata, encorvándose mucho más que de costumbre y tratando de hacerse ver pequeño e inofensivo.  </p><p>Tragó saliva mirando a su némesis con ira e impotencia y volteó a ver el plato con comida. Estiró su brazo poco a poco, la lentitud con la que se acercaba era castrante pero esta vez no era a propósito, solo procuraba hacer cualquier movimiento con cautela para no enfurecer todavía más al griffindor.  </p><p>Agarró una manzana cubierta de chocolate y la sostuvo sólo con las yemas de sus dedos. El chocolate por ser mágico no se derretía al contacto con la mano, pero Severus sentía su cuerpo algo tibio y no quería ensuciarse las manos, tan nervioso estaba que olvidó cosas tan significantes como la magia en Hogwarts. </p><p>Miró la manzana con odio, desahogando su ira en el inanimado objeto como si fuese ésta la causa de todas sus desgracias. Dio una pequeña mordida al fruto y su boca se llenó de saliva ante el ácido jugo combinado con el dulce y suave sabor de la cubierta. Al morderla un interruptor en su cerebro se encendió y mandó señales a su estómago para recordarle que debía comer o moriría.  </p><p>El alfa se complació ante el cambio de expresión de Snape y admiró cómo el otro comenzaba a dar mordida tras mordida comiendo lo que le trajo con mucho gusto. Se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por haber hecho un gran trabajo cuidando a su omega.  </p><p><em> Espera, ¿Su omega? ¡Ja! Ya quisiera el escuálido pelinegro. </em>  </p><p>-¿Ves? Yo tenía razón…Oye oye, come con calma, no se irá a ningún lado.-  Agarró la mano del otro en la cual sostenía puños de bocadillos pero sus delgados dedos daban paso a que se derramara la comida por entre estos. El contacto hizo que Severus se tensara y volteara a ver al chico de gafas, recordando dónde estaba y quién era la presencia a lado suyo.  </p><p>-Si…Tengo hambre…Aunque no lo creas, yo también soy humano Potter.- Habló con comida en la boca pero al final pudo tragarla conforme se dirigía al otro. La mano del griffindor atrapaba la suya con firmeza pero sin ejercer mucha presión, deteniéndolo de atragantarse con los bocadillos y comer poco a poco. </p><p>-¿Entonces por qué no querías comer, eh?-  </p><p>-Yo nunca dije que no quería comer, sólo dudé su procedencia y por quién fue servida.- Snape agarró un plátano con su mano libre y liberó la otra mano agarrada por el alfa para poder pelar el fruto. Comenzó a comerlo lento, tomándose su tiempo para saborear el dulce sabor y masticar apropiadamente para que el griffindor no lo volviera a molestar. </p><p>Ver al omega comerse el plátano hizo que su cerebro enviara corrientes eléctricas directamente a su entrepierna. Se empezó a sentir algo apretado y ¿Era él o la temperatura había aumentado? Los labios del slytherin formaban un anillo rosa alrededor de la fruta amarilla, dando pequeños mordiscos. </p><p>-¿Te gustan los plátanos, Snape?- Preguntó James sonriendo divertido ante el doble sentido de su pregunta. </p><p>Por el tono que preguntó Potter, el pelinegro hubiese pensado que era una pregunta seria, y que tal vez el otro estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para tratar de conocerlo; pero en cuanto vio la estúpida sonrisa en el rostro de éste, la posibilidad desapareció al instante. Al principio se puso algo rojo tanto de enojo como molestia, pero una idea se le cruzó por la mente y relajó los músculos de su cara. El slytherin comenzó a tratar de emitir una sonrisa, alargándose poco a poco por su cara y jamás dejando de ver los ojos del otro.  </p><p>-¿Te diste cuenta? Los plátanos son unos frutos muy nobles, Potter, siempre saben deliciosos.- Enfatizó su punto al comer el fruto todavía más lento comenzando a chupar la punta. Luego dio una pequeña mordida y masticó con elegancia innata hasta que finalmente tragó el pedazo.  </p><p>Esa reacción fue la que provocó que el griffindor recordara la imagen de Severus debajo suyo, recibiendo embestidas suyas, completamente empapado en sudor, exhausto de la actividad sexual tan intensa y al mismo tiempo, dando pequeños jadeos que sólo proyectaban lo mucho que estaba disfrutando ser tomado por James Potter.  </p><p>Sonrió perverso y se acercó al omega, invadiendo un poco su espacio privado, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos -¿Y qué tal mi fruta?- </p><p>Snape se limitó a pensar un poco su respuesta, y la situación en la que se encontraba en este momento. Él y Potter estaban coqueteando. ÉL y POTTER. ¿En qué clase de agujero negro había caído él para llegar a esta bizarra realidad? Debía de volver a su universo o esto se pondrá demasiado loco.  </p><p>-Desagradable, pero pasable. Siéndote sincero, hubiese preferido otra compañía.- <em> Como tu amigo  </em> <em> Lupin </em>, añadió mentalmente. ¿Desde cuándo había sentido atracción por Remus? Supuso que fue cuando el chico trató innumerables veces de evitar que Potter y Black lo molestaran o hirieran. Pero siempre se decepcionaba del otro por no tratar lo suficiente. Aunque eso no le impidió imaginar varios escenarios en los cuales él y Lupin eran muchísimo más que sólo compañeros o amigos; donde el griffindor lo llevaba a un lugar apartado de todo, pasaba sus manos por su torso, administrando besos y succionando cada uno de sus pezones con cariño, adorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo con cuidado. Snape agarraba los cabellos del alfa impulsándolo a seguir hasta que ambos estuvieran exhaustos y satisfechos.  </p><p>James se dio cuenta de que el omega estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, y le enojó porque sabía que estaba pensando en alguien que evidentemente no era él. Miró por encima del hombro de Snape y vio a Remus vigilándolos desde su lugar junto a Padfoot y Wormtail. Gruñó enojado y rápidamente agarró la mano de Severus quien lo miró confundido, agarró las cosas de ambos y salió del Gran Comedor sin decir una palabra, buscando un salón vacío hasta que finalmente encontró uno, metió a Snape y cerró el salón.  </p><p>-¿¡Qué estas….!? ¡No te atrevas Potter!- </p><p>-No voy a hacerte nada si te portas bien Snape, ahora dime ¿En qué...O en<em> quién</em> estabas pensando?- </p><p>El omega abrió sus ojos de par en par y un pequeño sonrojo comenzó a aparecer en sus mejillas. Desvió la penetrante mirada del alfa y murmuró -No te tengo por qué dar explicaciones.-  </p><p>Esa no fue una buena respuesta, pues James gruñó sonoramente y se acercó a Severus hasta que éste topó pared y lo encerró entre sus brazos para que no escapara.  </p><p>-Sí me las tienes que dar. Te guste o no, soy tu alfa por el momento, y aunque lo deteste, siento mucha posesión sobre ti. No puedo evitarlo, es instinto, así que no me digas que sigues pensando en Remus como un posible compañero porque te juro Severus que- </p><p>-¿Qué? ¿Me violarás de nuevo?- Preguntó desafiante el pelinegro aun cuando se sentía completamente intimidado y su lado omega le rogaba que asumiera una posición sumisa y dejara de provocar a James. </p><p>El alfa abrió sus ojos y acercó su rostro al del otro sin despegar su mirada de los ojos negros.  </p><p>-Auch, golpe bajo. Sabes bien que ambos no teníamos opción. Y aún así, tus feromonas delatan lo mucho que te agrada estar conmigo, es más, sé que tú omega y mi alfa están ansiosos por volver a coger.- Snape abrió sus ojos para después arrugar su rostro enojado y frustrado.  </p><p>-¡Eso es mentira!- Respondió de inmediato.  </p><p>-No podemos hacer nada. Si los queremos contentos y que no nos estén molestando, tenemos que estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible.- Severus apretó sus puños frustrado de no poder pensar en una salida para no convivir con Potter. Pero sabía que era necesario. Su omega le transmitió tanta angustia y tristeza cuando el alfa no estaba cerca, cuando se fue de la enfermería. Odiaba sentir todo eso, porque él prefería no sentir nada. Suspiró, tenía que hacerlo sí o sí. </p><p>-…Pero nada de intimidad.- Si quería que el enlace que ellos tenían en esos momentos se debilitara y desapareciera rápidamente, debía evitar volver a estar con Potter de esa manera a como diese lugar.  </p><p>-Hmm, vaya, pues hasta que el enlace temporal desaparezca, no vas a salir o estar con otro alfa que no sea yo. Comerás conmigo, los paseos también, las clases que estemos juntos. Por ahora no puedo perderte de vista, imagino que con el paso del tiempo mi posesividad contigo dejará de joder y ambos olvidaremos todo esto. ¿Qué te parece?-  </p><p>Snape lo miró serio y con cautela. Odiaba admitirlo, pero entendía a Potter en el sentido de que no querer separarse de él. Cuando el griffindor se acercó a él en el comedor, sintió tanto alivio de que el alfa estuviera allí, pues antes su omega tomó la ausencia de James como abandono y comenzó a deprimirse hasta que apareció y la felicidad que experimentó dentro de él fue algo que jamás había sentido; era extraño porque era un sentimiento ajeno a él, por ser de su omega interior, pero era suyo al final.   </p><p>No obstente, había una solución para dejar de sentir eso. Si no vuelven a tener sexo y esperan pacientemente a que el enlace temporal se debilite y desvanezca, entonces los dos podrán seguir con sus respectivas vidas. Y Potter idiota estaba dispuesto a obtener ese resultado. Sería repugnante la compañía de éste, claro que sí, sin embargo, sabía que iba a valer el sacrificio.  </p><p>-…Agh, bien, sólo hasta que todo esto termine.-  </p><p>-Heh…Buen chico Snape.- Dio un paso atrás y sonrió triunfante. -Tienes clases, ¿Cierto? Te acompaño a tu salón y después paso por ti para ir a la siguiente que, si no mal recuerdo, tenemos juntos.- Alzó las pertenencias de Severus e hizo que los guiará a su salón.  </p><p>~αβΩ~ </p><p>-Ella gemía demasiado, muy escandalosa y falsa, sí, sus pechos son grandes pero ahora entiendo por qué no es muy popular…Moony ¡Ey! ¿Hola? ¿Me estás escuchando o solo me estás dando por mi lado?- </p><p>-Ajá.- El alfa ojigris suspiró exasperado y volteó a ver la razón por la cual su amigo lobuno estaba distraído, y tuvo que darle la razón. James no se había separado de Snivellus en ningún momento desde que cogieron. La imagen era rara. Por un momento la convivencia se veía forzada y tensa, y de la nada el humor de ambos fluía de manera natural. Y la escena enervó a ambos alfas. Remus se sentía derrotado y traicionado, aún cuando sabía que ni James ni Severus tuvieron la culpa de lo que pasó. No había culpable más que su maldita condición, algo que él no pidió ni podía controlar y que le quitó tantas cosas en su vida, una de ellas, una posible pareja. </p><p>El caso era curioso para Sirius. Sabía que había tensión entre sus dos mejores amigos, y le enojaba que fuera el asqueroso de Snivellus la razón de todo el conflicto. Lo peor es que sabía que Prongs y Moony no eran los únicos afectados por el omega.  </p><p>¿Quién no iba a estarlo? Desde que terminó su celo, el slytherin había comenzado a cambiar, físicamente hablando. Su cabello ya no se veía grasiento y maltratado, sino suave y liso; su piel adquirió un tono más sano; y sus caderas definitivamente no eran así de curvas hace unos días.  Y la nariz…Black juraba que era ganchuda y grande, pero seguramente alguien se la habrá arreglado o usaba un glamour. Pero ya no parecía un cotorro de la selva.  </p><p>-Están todo el tiempo juntos, es castrante. ¡Quiero a mi mejor amigo de regreso!- Gruñó Sirius sin dejar de aplastar en su mente al slytherin.  </p><p>-Es completamente natural que estén juntos siempre, aunque ellos mismos no lo quieran su alfa y omega interior lo exigen.-  </p><p>-Y James se ve muy diferente, ni siquiera con Evans estuvo así. En verdad la gente puede cambiar mucho conforme a su estatus.- Agregó Peter. </p><p>-Pero tú no vas a cambiar tanto Wormtail. Eso es lo bueno de los betas, no tienen tantos problemas y no podrían ser idiotizados tan fácilmente como Prongs.- El más pequeño del grupo se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo mientras veía atentamente a su amigo con su archienemigo. Era en esos momentos donde agradecía ser el género más simple.  </p><p>Del otro lado del comedor, Severus y James comenzaron a comer sin dirigirse una sola palabra. El omega procuró comer poco y sin demorarse mucho. No quería pasar más tiempo con Potter del necesario.  </p><p>-Snape, sigues sin comer bien.- </p><p>-Potter, deja de fastidiar, ni mi propia madre me molesta tanto.- </p><p>-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, debería importarme un cacahuate lo que comas o no.- Respondió volteándose molesto por la actitud ojete del otro y por su propio alfa interior que no dejaba de fastidiar con querer cuidar a su omega.  </p><p>-Qué bueno que por fin coincidamos en algo.- murmuró sarcásticamente. Ambos exhalaron cansados de tener que soportar la compañía del otro. -…Por lo que dijiste imagino que tu mamá te da muchas libertades, Snape.- </p><p>-No supongas que todos viven de manera acomodada y tienen padres maravillosos Potter.- El griffindor sólo puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a enfocar su atención en su comida -…Pero no, mi madre no es que me de mucha libertad, simplemente que pone más interés en otras cosas.- No esperó que el otro sí fuera a continuar la conversación, y esbozó una simple sonrisa mientras seguía comiendo.  </p><p>-¿Tus padres son magos?- </p><p>-Sólo mi madre.- </p><p>-He escuchado que ella viene de la familia Prince.- Snape frunció sus cejas extrañado de que el alfa supiera ese detalle de su vida. </p><p>-¿Eres un acosador o algo así Potter?- </p><p>-¿Qué? ¡No! Pero desde que se supo que eras un omega, todo el mundo comenzó a querer saber de ti, tus antecedentes, tus gustos y…Eh, ¿Te sientes bien?- El pelinegro se veía pálido y como si hubiese comido tierra.  </p><p>-¿¡Qué!?¿¡Cómo….Cómo se atreven a meter sus culos en mi vida privada!?- Su vida familiar era un asunto oscuro y que deseaba mantener en secretos siempre.  </p><p>-Te volviste algo así como una celebridad solo por salir omega, Snape…Pero, si alguien te llegara a cortejar oficialmente, y tú aceptas el cortejo, evidentemente todo el mundo perdería interés en ti.- Explicó el alfa y después tomó un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza. </p><p>Snape reflexionó sobre lo que dijo el otro. Tragó saliva al imaginar que alguien estuviese lo suficientemente loco como para cortejarlo, porque él sabía que podía llegar a ser…Irritante. Necesitaba a alguien que pudiese soportar y viceversa, cuya presencia no fuera castrante, alguien con quien pudiese tener una conversación decente, con quién compartir opiniones, ideas, inclusive uno que otra diversión…Estaba pidiendo mucho. Y no pasó desapercibido que había pensado igual que un estúpido adolescente enamorado.  </p><p>Un momento, ¿Realmente quería emparejarse con alguien? Podría vivir tranquilamente con sus supresores por el resto de su vida, ¿Cierto? Aunque sabía que muchos médicos siempre recomendaban al menos pasar un celo en compañía de un alfa al año, pues el abuso de supresores tenía graves consecuencias en el cuerpo e inclusive, deterioro mental.  </p><p>James al verlo entendió lo conflictuado que estaba, por instinto tenía la necesidad de tranquilizarlo, y hacerlo sentir seguro con él. De nuevo, se dejó guiar por su alfa interior y tomó la mano del otro para captar su atención. </p><p>-Oye, mientras tú y yo sigamos “juntos” la gente va a perder interés en ti, en sí no estás disponible, porque ya estás con un alfa. Además- Sonrió con picardía colocando su barbilla en el delgado hombro del otro, con la sola intención de invadir su espacio privado. -¿No he sido un buen novio estos últimos días?- Severus se quedó sin habla, abriendo y cerrando la boca igual que un pez, por primera vez dudando sobre qué responder.  </p><p>-Tu…- Mordió ambos labios por dentro de su boca pensando qué contestar. -No seas arrogante.- Dijo finalmente no negando ni afirmando nada porque, en efecto, aún si no era con intenciones románticas, Potter había procurado estar con él sin ninguna intención morbosa, sólo estar presente. Inclusive una vez, sólo una, lo había hecho reír, no intencionalmente porque el estúpido griffindor se había tropezado y caído en pleno pasillo y no había nada que lo hubiese hecho caer. El poco tiempo que habían estado juntos, Severus se dio cuenta de que el otro no era tan tarado como creía.  </p><p>-Mmm…Lo tomaré como un sí.- El alfa se levantó al ver que ambos habían terminado de comer, volteó para ver al omega y sonriendo como sólo James Potter podría, le extendió la mano y Snape respondió con una mueca. Pudo darle un manotazo, escupirle, o transformar esa mano en la de una salamandra…Pero esa vez, le dio pereza estar a la defensiva, y después de rodar sus ojos, tomó la mano del alfa y se levantó siguiendo al otro, curiosamente, sintiendo algo de calor en su rostro.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Está prohibido- </p><p>-¿Mantener la higiene está prohibido?- </p><p>-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Potter. No somos prefectos, no podemos usar su baño.- </p><p>-Si de verdad estuvieses tan en contra, Snape, no me hubieses seguido hasta aquí, es obvio a dónde me dirigía, pudiste haberte zafado y no lo hiciste. Pero- James abrió las llaves que soltaron jabón líquido de diversos colores y agua caliente con tal fuerza que al instante la enorme tina comenzó a poblarse de burbujas. -Si gustas regresar a tu aburrido baño y perderte de esta única oportunidad que te conseguí, adelante.- El griffindor movió sus cejas con una sonrisa arrogante, comenzando a quitarse su camisa, dejando al descubierto su tonificado abdomen, pecho y brazos. Merlín. Cuando estuvieron en la sala de celo, estaba oscuro y ebrio por las hormonas; ahora, la buena iluminación alumbraba un muy buen cuerpo que era completamente fruto de las horas de prácticas de Quidditch.  </p><p>-Veo que te gusta la buena mercancía, Snape, te felicito~.- el omega enrojeció de inmediato, por vergüenza, molestia, el vapor del baño y la elevación de temperatura, pero hizo que el griffindor estallara en risas. </p><p>-¡Ay, calla Potter! Además, no tienes nada que presumir, he visto mejor mercancía.- A esto el otro dejó de reírse, se acercó al slytherin con paso firme y la distancia entre ambos rostros era apenas un centímetro.   </p><p>-¿Oh? ¿En serio? Entonces seguramente no te intimido ¿Mmm?- Preguntó mirando al otro a los ojos justo como un león cuando ve a una gazella. </p><p>-Tú me prometiste que no habría nada de intimidad.- Dijo Snape volviendo a golpearse y regañarse mentalmente por dejarse llevar por Potter de nuevo. Claro que sabía a dónde iban, sabía que podría ser una trampa, que no debía confiar en él. Pero su omega interior se rio mucho. <em> Nuestro Alfa nunca nos lastimará, ¿No puedes ver que es un magnífico compañero? Nos cuida, nos protege, y yo sé que te encantó cómo nos trató en nuestro celo. </em>Severus calló de inmediato la voz de su instinto sintiendo su corazón latir con mayor fuerza. </p><p>-Y tú prometiste estar conmigo el mayor tiempo posible, así que si quieres que nuestro alfa y omega nos dejen de fastidiar lo más pronto posible, espero que cooperes con la tuya.- Murmuró en el oído de éste y señaló con su cabeza la bañera. Severus se apartó del otro insultándolo en su mente y comenzó a quitarse cada prenda, no obstante, cuando terminó en ropa interior, se dio cuenta de que James lo miraba fijamente.  </p><p>-Ni que fuera la primera vez que te veo en toda tu naturalidad Snape.- </p><p>-Tú sigues con tus pantalones, Potter.- No fue una buena idea recordarle eso a Potter pues el alfa sólo sonrió con picardía y se quitó sus lentes y el resto de su ropa quedando tan desnudo como el día que nació frente a Snape, se dio vuelta y siseó al adentrarse en la gigantesca tina de baño con el agua caliente. Se sentó recargándose en una de las paredes extendiendo ambos brazos por la orilla sin dejar de mostrar su molesta sonrisa ni ver al omega, pues sabía que en ese momento, él tenía el control de la situación. </p><p>Y eso enojaba a Severus, tanto que se forzó a olvidar su estúpida modestia para quitarse lo último que cubría su dignidad, aventando su boxer sin ver dónde caía y por supuesto, sin dejar de mirar desafiante al alfa.  </p><p>Potter emitió un silbido aprobatorio, delineando con su mirada cada parte de ese cuerpo tan naturalmente erótico. Las curvas recién formadas, la pálida piel hecha para dejar marcas…Mmm…James acaba de descubrir un fetiche por las tetillas rosas y pequeñas, que seguramente crecerán y se verán deliciosas cuando amamanten a sus cachorros.  </p><p><em> Eh…Paremos ahí </em>, pensó el griffindor. Y volvió su mirada a los fuertes ojos negros. </p><p>Severus comenzó a darse cuenta de lo vulnerable que estaba. Él desnudo, frente al alfa con el que pasó su primer celo, que también está desnudo; era un terreno peligroso, y aún así estaba ansioso de ver qué podría pasar en el peor de los casos. Caminó con lentitud sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada al otro pues así no vería su cuerpo y Snape no se pondría  más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Suspiró al sentir el agua cubrir su cuerpo  y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación.  </p><p>-¿Y bien?- </p><p>-…No está mal.- Se sentía increíble. En los baños de sus dormitorios sólo había duchas, pero no tinas, y lo necesitaba. Había estado muy estresado por todo: la escuela, su celo, su enlace temporal. Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso, y el agua caliente, el vapor junto con el delicioso aroma del jabón le ayudaron a recordarle a sus músculos que podían relajarse.  </p><p>-Oye…¿Alguien te ha molestado?-Preguntó el griffindor satisfecho de ver que Severus sí estaba disfrutando el baño. </p><p>-Bueno, es imposible porque estás pegado a mí todo el tiempo, además, todavía tengo tu apestoso aroma, eso ahuyenta a los pervertidos.– Dijo inclinando hacia arriba su cabeza en la orilla de la tina cerrando los ojos.  </p><p>-…Potter, ¿Cuando...Cumples años?- James lo miró extrañado pero Snape no se había movido para nada. Era la primera vez que él no trataba de iniciar una conversación.  </p><p>-Cumplí en marzo.- </p><p>-¿QUÉ?¿Eres más chico que yo?- Ante esto Severus había levantado su cabeza para mirarlo sorprendido. </p><p>-¿Tú cuándo cumples años?- </p><p>-Enero- </p><p>-¿Entonces puedo asumir que te gustan menores?- Preguntó alzando sus cejas de manera juguetona. </p><p>-No soy un asaltacunas y no me llevas tanto, Potter, y tú no me gustas.- </p><p>-Claro que sí te gusto, lo puedo oler.- Severus lo miró escandalizado frunciendo sus ojos al griffindor, el cual sólo se encogió de hombros. -O al menos, tu omega me adora. Siempre que me acerco, desprendes este aroma realmente exquisito, como una explosión, justo cuando me ves.- Snape negó con su cabeza mirándolo con ojos molestos. James decidió cambiar el tema o corría el riesgo de que su pareja se fuera. -Como sea, no hablo de tan menores, pero tanto a Remus y a mí nos llevas dos meses, así que sí te gustan menores.- </p><p>-¿Podrías dejar de mencionar a Lupin?¿Por qué sigues diciendo que me atrae?- </p><p>-¿Y no? Eso no lo olí, pero lo veo.- Y lo peor, es que sabía que era recíproco. -Además, fue el alfa que escogiste para tu primer celo, ahí ya fue bastante obvio... ¿Por qué él?- Ante la pregunta, Snape parpadeó por unos momentos y tragó saliva.  </p><p>-Porque... Él siempre fue amable conmigo, y él era el único que no molestaba. Y emana ese aire de confianza, sabía que si le mostraba mi parte más vulnerable, no lo usaría en mi contra- Ante esto James puso una cara seria y frunció sus cejas. Vaya, si le estuviesen hablando de otras personas que tomarían ventaja de un omega en celo, Potter diría que son unos brabucones abusivos y cobardes aquellos que harían algo como eso; pero era a él a quien se estaban refiriendo. La culpa subió a la superficie como las burbujas del agua sintiéndose el cretino más grande del mundo. Poco a poco se acercó al omega parando a una distancia que no lo hiciera sentir incómodo.  </p><p>-Oye, yo…Mira, ahora que soy más grande, en muchos sentidos, admito que sí me comporté muy inmaduro, y que el modo en que te traté…No te lo merecías.- Murmuró rascándose su cuello incómodo. </p><p>Snape alzó una ceja tratando de descifrar lo que Potter trataba de decir. -Tu propio intento de disculpa es inmadura y arrogante, Potter imbécil.- </p><p>-¡Lo sé! ¡A eso me refiero! SOY un IMBÉCIL. Es tan natural para mí, y también puedo ser un cretino infantil, pero quiero pensar que todavía tengo algo de remedio.- El omega frunció sus cejas enfrentando el rostro del griffindor que se asemejaba al de un cachorro pateado. Patético. Ridículo. Maldito Potter manipulador que logró mover algo de compasión en Snape.  </p><p>-¿En verdad crees que unas cuantas palabras me harán olvidar años de abuso? – </p><p>El alfa por fin volvió a mirar fijamente a su antiguo archienemigo, el drástico contraste entre la pálida piel y sus negros cabellos y ojos, o sus delgados brazos y piernas. ¿Cómo es que creyó que era buena idea hacerle daño a una persona que evidentemente era…Frágil? </p><p>-No, claro que no.- Respondió moviéndose hacia Severus quien por inercia trató de alejarse pero se detuvo cuando dio un respiro. Un aroma entremezclado con el vapor del baño, el de un alfa para tranquilizar a un omega estresado, se infiltró por las fosas de su nariz. Sus pulmones se llenaron de ese aroma que dio señales específicas a su cerebro y a la vez, a su cuerpo, para destensar sus músculos y estómago, respirar más calmado y relajarse.  </p><p>Lentamente, James agarró las manos del contrario, escuálidas, largas y elegantes. -Pero, si me permites, quiero redimirme contigo. Compensarte por todo lo que he hecho, el tiempo que sea necesario. ¿Qué dices?- Snape comenzó a respirar con un poco más de rapidez, inseguro de qué hacer.  </p><p>-...Haz lo que quieras.- Contestó finalmente volteando abajo pero se arrepintió cuando vio tan cerca parte del cuerpo completamente desnudo y empapado de James. <em> Salazar, eso era mucha tentación,  </em>pensó su omega interior quien se lamía los labios de ver lo bien proporcionado que estaba su alfa, Severus nada contento de pensar eso.  </p><p>El griffindor lo soltó de una mano pero mantuvo su agarre firme en la otra y acercó al omega hacia él colocándolo entre sus piernas. El griffindor tomó una esponja que había traído metiéndola en el agua, la sacó y la exprimió sobre los hombros de Snape comenzando a recorrer la suave espalda  con la fibra. Éste por su parte tensó su cuerpo enderezando su espalda pero no dijo nada, sólo suspiró engañando a su mente que Potter ahora era su esclavo. </p><p>James por su parte sonrió viendo cómo el otro cedía y continuó tallando. </p><p>~αβΩ~ </p><p>-No me jo…Das, ¿No habíamos dicho que iríamos a Hogsmade SÓLO nosotros CUATRO?- Susurró un muy enojado Sirius Black al ver a su mejor amigo salir de la puerta de Hogwarts acompañado de ese grasiento, convenenciero, manipulador y apendeja-amigos slytherin. James les había prometido que irían sólo los del grupo, ¿¡Por qué tenía que traer a Snivellus!?  </p><p>Snape en cuanto vio la cara de Black, supo que no estaba nada feliz de que los fuera a acompañar. Pero para su defensa, fue James quién lo obligó a venir, argumentando que los novios deben tener citas frecuentemente, aunque Severus no recuerda cuándo aceptó tener este tipo de ridícula relación. En cualquier caso, sonrió un poco disfrutando de poder irritar a Black de esa manera y se sintió más feliz de ver que su sonrisa enojó más al Marauder canino. </p><p>Y en todo el camino hacia el pueblo mágico más cercano a Hogwarts, Severus no pudo evitar ver de vez en cuando a Lupin. El griffindor no lo miró en ningún momento, teniendo una cara seria e inmutable, conversando con Black o Pettigrew, a veces con Potter, pero nunca con el omega, como si éste no existiera o estuviese allí. Deseaba que le fuera indiferente la actitud de Lupin.  </p><p>¡Pero le encabronaba inmensamente! Todo fue culpa de ese sujeto para empezar, lo abandonó, ni le había explicado por qué no se presentó cuando comenzó su celo. Severus debería ser el que lo ignorara.  </p><p>Estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que cuando sintió una mano agarrar la suya su cuerpo saltó un poco, volteó a ver las manos unidas y después al dueño de la mano ajena. Potter lo miró sonriéndole de lado para después voltear al frente y seguir caminando, su agarre algo fuerte como para no dejarlo ir pero tampoco que lo lastimara. Snape seguía sin poder comprender a este tipo.  </p><p>La primera parada fue Honeydukes. James insistió en comprarle algo a Severus aún cuando esté último juraba y perjuraba que los dulces no le eran de su agrado. No dijo nada cuando el alfa agarró todo tipo de dulces, pasteles, chocolates y los metió en su bolsa de compras. <em> Alguno te va a gustar, yo lo sé, </em> había insistido. Potter descubrió también una pequeña afición por comprarle al mayor cosas aún si éste no las quería. Seguramente era por la culpa que lo carcomía por dentro, y porque su instinto estaba tan orgulloso de él por poder proveerle a su omega.  </p><p>-¿No te preocupa que te dé diabetes por tanto dulce que compraste, Potter?- </p><p>-¿Diabe…Qué?- </p><p>-Diabetes, es una enfermedad crónica muggle, inculto.- </p><p>-Ah...¿Y qué hace o qué?- </p><p>-Tu cerebro no puede controlar tus niveles de azúcar y corres el riesgo de que haya un exceso en tu cuerpo.- </p><p>-…¿Y eso es malo porque…?- </p><p>-Puede causar hipertensión, problemas cardiovasculares…Y corres más riesgo de padecer obesidad.- </p><p>-Mmm entendí la última palabra de lo que dijiste. Descuida, esto es nuestra dotación hasta vacaciones de invierno.- </p><p>-Eso veo, Black y Pettigrew realmente van por el paro cardíaco.- Observó indicando con su cabeza al otro par de Marauders con una bandeja que tenía una torre de dulces a punto de caerse.</p><p>-¿Oh? Bueno eso es su parte, ésta- Alzó la pequeña bolsa hechizada donde había puesto todos sus dulces. -Es tuya y mía.- </p><p>-…¿Ahora qué carajos estás planeando Potter?- </p><p>-¿Qué? ¡Nada! Oh bueno, sí, sí estaba planeando algo, pero te va a gustar, será divertido. No implica nada malo, descuida.- Prometió guiñándole el ojo haciendo que Snape rodara sus ojos. </p><p>-Entonces si no es nada malo, eso significa que no es divertido para ti.- El alfa pestañeó un par de veces y después se botó de risa asintiendo.  </p><p>-Tal vez tengas razón…Ven, vamos, voy a llevarte a un lugar especial.- Ni tiempo tuvo de cuestionar al otro mago pues James lo jaló de la mano llevándolo a Las Tres Escobas. Potter caminó subiendo las escaleras para sentarse en una mesa y pidió un par de cervezas de mantequilla. Severus miró a su alrededor con una ligera decepción. </p><p>-…Ah, no estoy impresionado Potter- </p><p>-Paciencia Snape…Mira ahí.- Señaló por encima del hombro de Snape y éste volteó justo para ver a unas cuantas personas que subían las escaleras, cada una se puso en una mesa y de sus gabardinas y pequeñas maletas sacaron muchos, pero muchos frascos etiquetados comenzando a acomodarlos sobre la mesa. -…¿Qué rayos hacen, Potter?- </p><p>-Todos ellos son apotecarios. Cada tercer sábado de cada mes hacen una especie de bazar aquí, y traen cosas muy raras, especialmente para pociones. Precios varían, pero- De su propio bolsillo sacó un pequeño pin de una pluma roja colocándosela al mayor en su pecho.  </p><p>-Esto hará que te den un descuento muy bueno. Es de un amigo de mi mamá que es pocionista retirado, y es miembro de un club que tiene privilegios con los comerciantes de ingredientes, además de que darán un trato especial, puedes preguntarles lo que gustes y ellos te responderán todo.- Snape agarró con sus dedos la pequeña pluma examinándola y después miró extrañado al otro.  </p><p>-¿Por qué?- </p><p>James simplemente se encogió de hombros sonriendo sincero. -Porque quise. Ah, por cierto, compra lo que quieras, yo te lo pago.- </p><p>-Ni de coña. Solo buscas que me endeude contigo.- </p><p>-Que no. Te dije que voy a redimirme, piensa en esto como parte de ello…Vamos, date gusto.- Severus alzó una ceja y entrecerró sus ojos de manera sospechosa pero se levantó para echarle un vistazo a la mercancía, sólo eso, sólo…¿Eso era veneno de acromántula? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lupin recargaba su rostro sobre su palma en la mesa del Gran Comedor mirando hacia la pareja dispareja que sin intención alguna él mismo formó. No podía creerlo, simplemente era tan raro verlos convivir sin que se hechizaran el uno al otro. Había una especie de armonía caótica entre ellos. Y algo que notó, muy para su infortunio, es que los muros imaginarios que Severus había impuesto alrededor de él para mantener a raya la socialización de otros, habían adquirido una puerta, y James entraba y salía como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. </p><p>Hogsmade lo había hecho posible.  </p><p>Peter había retado a Sirius para que le coqueteara a Madam Rosmerta y a cambio le dispararía su cerveza y comida. Se distrajo con estos dos y cuando menos supo ya había perdido de vista a Severus y James. Los buscó por todos lados con la mirada en la taberna de magos, fue al baño, y de regreso notó al omega en la parte de arriba hablando con un señor. Y después a James, observándolo sentado desde una mesa y a la vez, cuidándolo.  </p><p>Cuando iban de regreso no pasó desapercibido las bolsas que James cargaba. </p><p>Nunca pensó que Severus fuese de los que se ganaran con cosas materiales. Ahora bien, tampoco el omega sería lo suficientemente tonto como para desaprovechar si había algo que quería y James estaba más que dispuesto a proporcionárselo. Eso hacía un buen alfa, proveerle a su omega, protegerlo, mantenerlo contento.  </p><p>Pero, ¡Es que joder! Sabía perfectamente que fue su culpa, aún si estuvo fuera de su control, le había fallado a Severus. Y no había juntado el coraje suficiente para hablar con él y pedirle perdón. </p><p>Eso, y que no podía agarrar al omega solo dado que James no lo soltaba ni un momento; eso ya era extraño, pues habían pasado casi dos meses desde el celo de Severus. Tiempo suficiente para que comenzaran a tener más independencia uno del otro.  </p><p>Pero todo seguía igual, incluso peor. Porque Snape ya había bajado su guardia, porque se acostumbró tanto a la presencia de Prongs que hizo un veredicto y permitió bajar su guardia. Y James a su vez, comenzó a atraerle la actitud tranquila, misteriosa, y el humor sarcástico de Severus.  </p><p>Remus debía actuar, antes de que se dieran cuenta de que se atraían de verdad y no por el enlace temporal. </p><p>El hombre lobo volvió a la realidad al ver a la pareja levantarse, se paró y comenzó a seguirlos por un buen rato manteniendo su distancia para que ellos no se dieran cuenta de su presencia hasta que se detuvieron casi llegando a la entrada de los jardines. Frunciendo su ceño observó a James abrazar al omega, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello del mayor, pegando el delgado cuerpo lo más humanamente posible a él, y como el alfa llevaba su uniforme de Quidditch, el rostro del slytherin desapareció entre las telas rojas y doradas. Snape no devolvió el abrazo, aunque tampoco hizo movimiento alguno de resistencia o de separar al alfa, pero Lupin notó que la punta de las pálidas orejas se enrojecían. Un gruñido se escuchó cerca y después de unos segundos procesó que el sonido salió de su propia boca. Se detuvo en el instante justo cuando James salió corriendo en dirección al campo de Quidditch.  </p><p>James junto con Sirius eran las razones por las que la casa de Griffindor había ganado los torneos de Quidditch en los últimos años. Y James siendo capitán, no podía descuidar al equipo.  </p><p>Remus decidió esperarse un poco antes de acercarse finalmente a Snape después de haberlo seguido unos cuantos minutos.  </p><p>-Severus.- Llamó una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. </p><p>El slytherin paró por un momento su paso pero sin voltear continuó caminando claramente ignorando al licántropo. Éste último sólo suspiró exasperado y trotó para alcanzarlo sujetándolo del hombro.  </p><p>-¡Severus espera!- </p><p>-¿Pensé que mi existencia no te interesaba, Lupin?- El rostro de Remus delató la culpa que desde hacía tiempo llevaba en su interior. </p><p>-Oye…Pensé que habíamos dejado las malas vibras atrás.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de amenizar la tensión.  </p><p>-Y yo pensé que tendrías aunque sea un poco de decencia para pedirme una disculpa después de lo que me hiciste. Claramente sobrestimé tu capacidad mental para actuar con madurez.- Remus tenía la cara igual que un animalito atropellado pero esta vez no ablandó para nada el corazón de la serpiente.  </p><p>-Yo…Tienes razón, lo siento mucho. Confiaste en mí y te decepcioné. También siento que me tardara en disculparme, pero no sabía cómo dirigirme a ti de nuevo. Sé que no es excusa, pero quiero que sepas que es algo que he estado pensando mucho…Pienso mucho en ti de hecho…Y por eso, necesito que me des otra oportunidad.- </p><p>Snape frunció sus ceño no estando muy seguro de lo que acaba de escuchar. -Lupin, no tiene caso, mi celo ya pasó. No comprendo la necesidad de querer profundizar nuestra interacción. A partir de ahora podré usar supresores y mi necesidad de estar con un alfa será nula.- </p><p>El griffindor suspiró sonriendo suave.  </p><p>-Snape…Severus, mis intenciones van más allá de eso. Estoy siendo completamente serio. No te veo como un omega para una ocasión o dos. Quiero permanecer a tu lado, que creamos un vínculo. Si no estas listo para eso, esperaré lo que tenga que esperar, voy a apoyarte y protegerte. Pero sobre todo, atesorarte.- </p><p>El omega no se movió, no sabía cómo reaccionar. No se esperaba algo así. Siempre pensó que la gente lo estaba buscando por conveniencia, porque era bueno en las pociones, por su amplio conocimiento en las Artes Oscuras, y ahora por ser omega. Había un millón de cosas en su cabeza y ninguna era clara.  </p><p>Lupin al verlo conflictuado, sólo se acercó al rostro del pelinegro.   </p><p>-Te daré tiempo para pensarlo.- Susurró en el oído del slytherin sonriendo de lado sutilmente, se separó y se retiró caminado por el pasillo con las manos en sus bolsillos.  </p><p>Severus dio una bocanada de aire habiendo sostenido su respiración hasta ese momento. Colocó su mano en su pecho sintiendo escalofríos de solo recordar la voz profunda de Lupin.  </p><p>-Estos sujetos…¿Qué se creen queriendo jugar conmigo y verme la cara?- Se dijo para sí.  </p><p>~αβΩ~ </p><p>-Agh…Sólo a mí me pasa, olvidar mis jodidos guantes. Y ya comenzó la práctica, bueno, no creo que Prongs me regañe, si me dice algo le diré que él está más idiotizado por culpa de ese grasiento insecto…Y hablando de la reina de Inglaterra…-Sirius se detuvo al ver a Snape caminar por el pasillo de regreso al castillo. <em> Seguramente James no lo soltó hasta que tuvo que separarse para ir a al campo de Quidditch,  </em>pensó el griffindor quien solo rodó sus ojos y estuvo a punto de seguir cuando frunció sus cejas al ver a cierto hombre lobo seguir a Snivellus. </p><p><em> Ah caray </em> </p><p>Entre llegar a tiempo a su práctica o alcanzar al par y averiguar, por supuesto escogió lo último. Sin embargo Sirius solo alcanzó a ocultarse y llegar justo a tiempo  sólo para ver a Remus acercarse a Snape y por un momento el corazón se le paró pensando que lo iba a besar. Al instante la voz de su alfa retumbó en su interior y su mirada era oscura e iracunda. ¿La perra de Snivellus había seducido a sus dos mejores amigos? ¿Qué CARAJOS estaba haciendo Remus?  </p><p>De acuerdo, si, Moony fue el primero en la línea pero perdió su lugar ante James sin remedio alguno.  </p><p>¿Oh? Remus no lo besó. </p><p>Aunque su amigo sí dejó estupefacto a Snape.  </p><p>Cómo lo odiaba. Por su culpa la relación en su grupo se había debilitado. Sus amigos eran lo más importante para Sirius y verlos en conflicto era como ver su mundo derrumbarse. Debía hacer algo, tenía que o pronto los Marauders se separarían y eso no lo iba a permitir.  </p><p>Chasqueó su lengua regresando hacia su entrenamiento, guantes olvidados, su mente trabajando a mil por hora diseñando un plan para quitar el obstáculo que amenazaba con destruir todo aquello que más atesoraba.  </p><p>~αβΩ~ </p><p>-¿Y…Cómo vas con tu novio?- Preguntó Tony mientras preparaba su té a su gusto. </p><p>-¿Mi qué?- </p><p>-Hablo de Potter.- </p><p>-Asco- </p><p>-¿Qué? Severus, ¿Por qué sigues con él entonces?- </p><p>-Porque él se pega a mí. No podemos evitarlo. Todavía tengo rastros del celo y la unión temporal.- </p><p>Antonio no dijo nada. El celo del otro había pasado hace mucho, era como para que ya se hubiera separado de Potter. Esto ya no era cosa del primer celo.  </p><p>Severus solo dio un largo respiro sintiendo que su pecho necesitaba estirarse. A decir verdad, ya no sentía esa necesidad que le exigía no separarse del estúpido griffindor.  </p><p>-O...Tal vez...Ya me acostumbré a tenerlo a mi alrededor.- Pensó en voz alta mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su té.  </p><p>El pelirrojo no dijo nada, simplemente trató de evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara no queriendo hacer enojar al otro. </p><p>-Por cierto, ¿Cómo sientes tu nariz?- </p><p>-Respiro mejor si a eso te refieres...Sigo enojado por eso.- Hace unos cuantos días Antonio había visto a Severus tomar una siesta en su sala común, estando tan quieto además de darle ternura, pudo observar con detenimiento la nariz del menor. Torcida, ¡Y cómo silbaba cuando el slytherin respiraba! No estaba seguro pero sospechaba que alguien lo había golpeado y la nariz rota no fue atendida debidamente. Solo tomó un movimiento de varita para enderezarlo. Y Severus despertó con un grito de dolor.  </p><p>-Mira que lo hayas hecho sin mi consentimiento, maldito. – </p><p>-Pero valió la pena. - Snape rodó sus ojos y solo tomó otro sorbo.  </p><p>Ambos omegas se encontraban en la sala común de sus dormitorios jugando ajedrez mágico, tomándose un breve respiro de sus deberes escolares. </p><p>-¿Tony?- </p><p>-¿Mmm?- </p><p>-¿Sabes bailar?- </p><p>El omega mayor pensó por un momento que no había escuchado bien. Pero al ver que Severus no levantaba su mirada del tablero, supuso que le daba pena y entonces sí había escuchado eso.  </p><p>-Claro. Antes prefería bailar solo, pero eso cambió una vez me invitaron a las clases de baile de salón en Hogsmade, en Dominic Maestro’s.- </p><p>-¿Y cómo son?- </p><p>Sonrió al recordar la experiencia y se recargó por completo en el sillón donde estaba. -Muy divertidas. No te preocupes si no agarras el ritmo al principio, pero dile con anticipación a cierto griffindor para que se prepare mentalmente para los pisotones que le darás; hasta podrías aprovechar para desquitarte un poco.- </p><p>Severus solo sonrió un poco ante la imagen de él pisando a James, imaginando perfecto cómo el alfa trataría de sonrerír ocultando con todas sus fuerzas el dolor que sentía. Tarde se dio cuenta de su reacción.  </p><p>-¿Cómo sabes que iré con Potter?- </p><p>-No lo sabía, me lo acabas de confirmar.- Snape se dio una palmada en el rostro. ¡Tonto! Se le estaba contagiando la estupidez de Potter.  </p><p>-Como sea, solo, no le digas a nadie.- Antonio hizo un gesto de cerrar su boca como un cierre de ropa.  </p><p>-Mis labios están sellados. Las clases solo son los viernes en la noche ¿Irán éste que viene?- Snape solo asintió haciendo su próximo movimiento del juego y continuaron su tercera ronda hasta que el griffindor omega musculoso entró y se acercó al par. </p><p>-Severus, Black te está buscando.- </p><p>-¿Regulus?- </p><p>-No, el otro Black.- El slytherin alzó una elegante ceja frunciendo la otra bastante extrañado pero se levantó con un quejido molesto.  </p><p>-¿Quieres que se largue? Podría mandarlo a volar sin necesidad de mi varita.- Propuso el fortachón sonriendo con malicia golpeando su fuerte puño contra su palma con imponencia.  </p><p>-No te molestes Johnny, no gastes tus energías en ese idiota. - Snape caminó yendo a su desagradable encuentro dejando a los dos omegas mayores intrigados atrás.  </p><p>-Admito que el drama cuando hay un omega nuevo es muy suculento. Y más si hay bombones involucrados como Lupin, Potter y Black.- Dijo el griffindor sonriendo divertido observando a Severus hasta que lo perdió de vista. </p><p>-Mmhm~ Johnny. Cada uno de nosotros la tenemos complicada desde el principio, queramos o no.-  </p><p>-Y hablando de eso ¿Has escuchado algo de, ya sabes?- Preguntó Johnny con bastante cautela bajando su voz un poco.  </p><p>-No he escuchado nada, pero tal vez lo están ocultando muy bien. O quizás no se organizará este año. No estoy seguro, pero hay que estar alertas.- Respondió Tony mientras sus ojos se oscurecían y tomaba de su té. </p><p>Johnny soltó un bufido negando con su cabeza sentándose donde anteriormente estuvo Severus.  </p><p>-En pleno siglo XX haciendo ese tipo de cosas... Malditos bastardos.- Dijo mientras apretaba sus puños con enojo. </p><p>-Bueno J, hay un loco suelto obsesionado con la sangre pura, y hay ineptos que lo siguen, no debería ser sorpresa que sigan haciendo ese tipo de “eventos”- </p><p>Ambos soltaron un suspiro cansado y comenzaron a conversar sobre la delicada situación del mundo mágico, El Señor Oscuro, y demás chismes. </p><p>Mientras tanto, Black se encontraba recargado en el barandal de la escalera que conectaba los dormitorios de las brujas y magos omegas al resto del castillo. No había manera de estar cerca de estos por casualidad, si subías dichas escaleras, era para ver a alguno de sus residentes.  </p><p>-¿A qué se debe tu fastidiosa presencia, Black?- Bajo su manga Snape ocultaba su varita estando en guardia. Nunca se podía relajar cuando este sujeto estaba cerca, aunque dudaba mucho que el otro intentara algo tan cerca de un dormitorio lleno de omegas.  </p><p>Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el galante rostro aunque los ojos del griffindor no la reflejaban. Igualmente atento y en guardia. -¿Ya empezaste a usar tus supresores?- </p><p><em>¿Qué rayos?</em>  </p><p>-¿Y por qué debería decirte? Espera, no me contestes, evidentemente tu mente no está capacitada para tan siquiera pensar adecuadamente...¿Como por qué estás tan cerca? -Sirius había acortado la distancia para estar a pocos centímetros del otro recargando su antebrazo sobre la pared encima de Snape nunca rompiendo el desafío de miradas.  </p><p>-Sé que ya comenzaste a usarlo, porque ya no hueles tanto como antes...Pero ¿No se supone que no deberías tener aroma en absoluto?- El omega no se inmutó pero sí tragó saliva. No lo comprendía, los supresores tenían el único objetivo de ocultar su aroma y feromonas del resto de alfas y betas. Podían venir en diferentes presentaciones, dulces masticables, pócimas, parches. Snape por ser menor de edad, tuvo que conformarse con los dulces, pues el resto eran consideradas demasiado fuertes. ¿Acaso no eran suficiente?  </p><p>-Estás mintiendo. Además, tu fastidioso amigo se la pasa conmigo, apestándome.- </p><p>-Esta vez no miento. Y tienes razón, puedo oler a Prongs en ti, pero se nota que solo es porque te la pasas con él- El rostro de Sirius se acercó hasta pegar su cachete con el del omega y pudo susurrarle al oído.- Porque si hubiesen cogido de nuevo créeme, no olerías a nada que no fuese a él.- Severus al instante conjuró un<em> Flipendo</em> y Sirius salió volando hacia atrás chocando contra el piso.  </p><p>No obstante, la risa del griffindor enervó al otro, era una risa demencial. Observó cómo éste se levantaba sin dejar de sonreír como  maníaco para de  otro poner en su rostro una cara seria.  </p><p>-Escucha, esta bronca contigo y con mis amigos me está colmando la paciencia. Y conseguí algo que nos va a ayudar a ambos.- Adentrando su mano en su túnica, Sirius sacó un pequeño frasco de vidrio casi vacío salvo por los últimos rastros de un líquido violeta. Severus lo reconoció al instante. Supresor en pócima. La mejor opción de todas. Hacerlo era complicado, aunque no para el slytherin quien era brillante en el arte de las pociones; sin embargo, había algunos ingredientes que conseguir estaba fuera de sus límites económicos.  </p><p>-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?¿Y por qué lo tendrías tú?- </p><p>-¿Y por qué debería decirte?- Black sonrió al ver la frustración y molestia en la cara del otro, satisfecho de tener las riendas en la situación. </p><p>-Lo único que debes saber, es que no es fácil adquirirlo. Eso sí, es un lujito que no muchos se podrían costear...Pero estoy dispuesto a entregártelo.- </p><p>-...¿Qué quieres?- Si algo tenía claro, es que nada era gratis en esta vida. </p><p>-Reunámonos en el Bosque Prohibido, el viernes en la noche. – </p><p>-No puedo.- Black parpadeó un par de veces antes de alzar sus cejas burlón. Snape parpadeó de igual forma sorprendido por su respuesta inmediata, poniendo como prioridad su compromiso con Potter en vez de preguntar cosas como ¿Por qué en un lugar tan peligroso, o la hora tan tarde? </p><p>-¿No me digas que tienes planes? ¿En serio hay algo más importante para ti que esto?- Preguntó alzando el frasco sacudiéndolo entre dedos un poco.  </p><p>-Yo decido qué es más importante para mí, Black. ¿Qué tan noche?-  </p><p>-A las once.- </p><p>Snape calculó el tiempo en su mente. La dichosa clase de baile empezaba a las 7 de la noche, no podría durar más de dos horas, le tomaría perder a Potter una hora…  </p><p>-…¿Cómo sé que esto no es una especie de trampa?- </p><p>-¡Por favor! Si yo te hiciera algo, Prongs y Moony me castran.-  </p><p>Eso no lo tranquilizó mucho, seguía bastante inseguro. Pero recordó a Potter, y a Lupin. El primero seguía tan unido a él como si su enlace temporal no se hubiese debilitado, y el segundo le había dicho aquellas cosas extrañas. Que sus feromonas fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes para no ser controladas por supresores normales era una muy buena y posible razón para que esos dos siguieran encaprichados con él.  </p><p>-Más te vale que no haya gato encerrado, Black.- </p><p>-Aquí ganaremos los dos; yo recupero a mis amigos y tu sigues con tu aburrida vida. Así que no, no hay gato encerrado.- Black se acercó con mucha lentitud inhalando profundamente para seguir oliendo ese tenue aroma a omega, aunque no pasó desapercibido los rastros del aroma de su mejor amigo. Tragó saliva, una presión en el pecho casi lo hizo abortar su plan. Casi.  </p><p>~αβΩ~ </p><p>James no creyó jamás conocer esta parte del castillo. En serio, jamás. Tomando en cuenta su espíritu aventurero para explorar cada rincón del antiquísimo edificio y así plasmar cada habitación, pasillo y pared en su preciado Mapa. </p><p>-No estés tan nervioso, Potter, no mordemos…Muy seguido.- Johnny junto con el resto de los omegas lo tenían justo en medio de su sala común. No tenía ni idea cuántas reglas estaba quebrantando al estar ahí, pero al parecer al resto de chicos y chicas del otro género no les importó, pues un momento él estaba aguardando a que Severus saliera de sus dormitorios, y al siguiente un omega alto y fornido lo había invitado/arrastrado al interior. Y actualmente, estaba en uno de los sillones más cómodos en el cual había puesto su trasero, rodeado de omegas. El supuesto sueño de cualquier alfa o beta. Pero el griffindor sentía que estaba rodeado de criaturas hermosas que en cualquier momento le arrancarían la cabeza si hacía un movimiento en falso. </p><p>-Cuéntanos, ¿Cómo va tu enlace con Severus? ¿Si no mal recuerdo, ya debería de estar en las últimas? ¿Por qué lo sigues acechando?- Preguntó un omega de cabello rojo y muy alto, más que el propio James, éste tragó saliva. </p><p>-Acechando es una palabra muy salvaje. Me agrada más el término…Cortejo.- </p><p>-¿Para ti cortejo significa convertir a la persona de tus abusos, bromas pesadas y acoso en alguien con quien pasar un buen rato, solo porque te aprovechaste de él?- </p><p>-¿Qué?¡No! Digo, sí, Severus y yo tenemos un  historial que empezó con el pie izquierdo. Pero…- De su boca dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo, su mirada pegada en el lujoso tapete a sus pies. Ni siquiera él sabía qué rayos buscaba con Snape.  </p><p>Respiró profundo y alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la del omega alto y pelirrojo.  </p><p>-Quiero permanecer a su lado el tiempo que él me permita. Él solo conoce mi aspecto de idiota abusivo y payaso, pero espero poder mostrarle otros lados que poseo...Que también son idiotas, pero al menos esos lo hacen reír.- Respondió sonriendo sincero. Antonio alzó una ceja, no muy convencido. Pero tal vez algo veía Severus en este tipo que él no, al fin y al cabo, seguían juntos. Ya verá qué decisión tomará.  </p><p>-Oigan, ¿Qué están haciendo?¿Qué hace Potter aquí adentro?- Los omegas y el alfa voltearon en dirección a donde estaba Snape y todos sonrieron. Severus se había vestido con una camiseta blanca sin mangas, chaqueta de cuero abrigadora, pantalones de mezclilla y botas negras. James al instante se levantó para acercarse tropezando con una mesa de café pero sin caerse, cruzando todo el cuarto sin poder dejar de ver a Severus, los demás omegas se rieron bajo y Snape solo sonrió un poco divertido.  </p><p>-Estás...Te ves...Te ves muy bien. - Tartamudeo sólo porque no sabía si al omega le molestaría que le dijera, con honestidad, que su corazón se paró por unos momentos al verlo, y volvió a latir con una tremenda fuerza porque se veía más que bien. Hasta había olvidado cómo respirar. Y James se dio cuenta en ese instante cuánto realmente Severus Snape lo afectaba, mucho más allá del instinto.  </p><p>El omega se movió nervioso y asintió viendo a James. -Gracias, tú también te ves bien.-  Miró atrás del alfa e hizo una mueca molesta al ver que sus otros compañeros omegas estaban de chismosos viéndolos atentos. Sin pensarlo, tomó la mano del alfa y caminó saliendo del dormitorio.  </p><p>-Oye, sé que estás muy emocionado por nuestra cita, pero ¿Sabes a dónde vamos?- El omega paró soltando la mano del otro y James se sintió un poco decepcionado de que eso durara poco.  </p><p>-Solo quería salir de ahí rápido. A veces ellos son muy...Intensos. Hoy por ejemplo, fui sometido a una tortuosa y denigrante hora de cambios de ropa hasta que ellos estuvieron satisfechos.- Dijo mientras le indicaba al alfa que guiara el camino. Ambos comenzaron a caminar yendo a su destino.  </p><p>-Dímelo a mí, he vivido muchas cosas y jamás estuve tan intimidado como en ese momento, gracias por rescatarme. -  </p><p>-¿En serio te sentiste intimidado?- Severus alzó una ceja mientras seguía a James a través del castillo. Desde la vez del baño de prefectos, el alfa lo conducía por pasillos, cuartos y pasadizos que no sabía que existían. No tenía idea cómo pero era como si Potter conociera el lugar de pies a cabeza.   </p><p>James lo llevó a las afueras de Hogwarts y caminaron rumbo a Hogsmeade, la noche era fría, el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina e inconscientemente, ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar muy cerca el uno del otro. </p><p>-¿La verdad? Creo que no se compara con lo intimidado y nervioso que estoy ahora.- </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola a todxs! Espero que estén bien! Acabo de entrar a la escuela de nuevo y ha sido un caos jaja. Tal vez ya no suba tan seguido como antes, pero haré un esfuerzo! Muchas gracias a mis lectores y a todxs aquellxs que me dejan sus Kudos y comentarios! Cuídense mucho!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Potter, no.- </p><p>-Snape, si.-  </p><p>-Esto fue un error. No pensé que habría tanta gente de la escuela. Casi medio colegio está aquí. Ni creas que volveré a ser su objeto de burla.- Habían bajado desde el enorme castillo y desde ahí el slytherin había notado que no eran los únicos en dirección al pequeño pueblo. ¿Cómo era que se había dejado convencer? ¿Si quiera recordaba haber aceptado esto? ¿Bailar? ¿¡En serio!?  </p><p>Pensó que siendo una actividad sosa no habría mucha gente, tal vez ancianos. Pero no, había parejas y grupos de jóvenes que aún sin uniforme sabía eran sus compañeros en Hogwarts. Y todos se dirigieron al mismo destino: Dominic Maestro’s. El lugar no era como Snape se lo había imaginado, pensó que sería algo así como un cuarto con polvo y el ambiente viejo y aburrido. Pero resultó ser lo contrario: el enorme salón había sido modificado para lograr la atmósfera juvenil indicada, todo parecía nuevo y moderno, era agradable estar ahí.  </p><p>-Severus, te aseguro que la mitad de ellos tiene dos pies izquierdos, y estarán más enfocados en sus cosas que en nosotros. Y dado que no hay muchos lugares para salir en la noche por aquí cerca los fines de semana, créeme que estar al pendiente de nosotros será lo que menos hagan.- El omega admitió que era un buen punto. Pronto de un cuarto de staff salió un sujeto con pantalones acampanados amarillos, camisa de estampado beige, saco naranja y unos lentes Ray Ban del mismo color.  </p><p>-¿Cómo están chicos? Veo caras nuevas por aquí ¡Bienvenidos!- Saludó el profesor esperando a que la mayoría de sus alumnos se acomodaran para bailar.  </p><p>-Él es el profesor Jaggar, es muy bueno, se estableció aquí después de haber viajado por todo el mundo tratando de aprender la mayor cantidad de bailes posibles.- Murmuró James mientras Snape observaba al profesor, un sujeto que a pesar de ser mayor, tenía lo suyo. Un hombre que estaba envejeciendo bastante bien.  </p><p>-¿Listos clase? Empecemos con algo para soltar el cuerpo, relájense, sientan el ritmo.- Con su varita hizo un paso de baile realizando el hechizo para darle vida a la rocola, la cual se iluminó con colores fosforescentes y colocó una de las canciones muggle que el profesor sabía estaba de moda, bajó un poco la iluminación de las luces y las personas comenzaron a bailar. </p><p>-Nunca había escuchado esta canción. Pero es buena.- Comentó James mirando algunas luces de colores que avivaron el baile. </p><p>-Es de un grupo muggle, tal vez por eso no la conoces.- Snape era familiar dado que el padre de Lily a veces ponía la radio a todo volumen, escuchándose por todo el vecindario. A él le agradaba esas tardes, una que otra vez se escapaba a la casa de los Evans para no escuchar a su padre enojarse y quejarse por el “maldito ruido” que arruinaba su “tarde tranquila” que siempre consistía en lo mismo: ahogarse en alcohol, golpear a su mujer y regresar a la cantina más cercana.    </p><p>-¿Tú sí la conoces, eh? ¿Sabes cómo bailarla? Tal vez se baile algo, ¿Así?- Sin previo aviso sujetó las delgadas muñecas comenzando a tratar de seguir algunos movimientos de sus compañeros, queriendo que el otro se relajara con él.  </p><p>-¡Hey!¡Suelta!- </p><p>-Solo un momento más. Debo aprovechar que tengo al omega más hermoso como compañero, ¿No?-  Eso tomó por sorpresa a Snape, quien ante este tipo de cosas nunca tenía una respuesta rápida, enfocado en controlar el ritmo acelerado de su pulso, los murciélagos en su estómago, el nerviosismo que se trataba de convencer una y otra vez, que no era por Potter.  </p><p>El alfa sonrió sintiendo cómo el contrario se relajaba un poco más. Siendo Severus el único omega ahí, su aroma lo envolvía, resaltando de entre todos los aromas del resto de alfas y betas. Y es que aún a comparación con el aroma de los omegas en su escuela, el de este chico era diferente, especial, como si solo percibirlo no fuese suficiente, sino que necesitaba llenar sus pulmones con él para que su cuerpo se sintiera vivo. </p><p>-Nunca has bailado en pareja ¿Eh? Te entiendo, no todos poseen esa maravillosa habilidad, aunque yo sí.- Puede que James recientemente había empezado a conocer otras facetas de Severus, pero sí conocía una a la perfección: la sed de competencia. Y demostrar con sangre, sudor y sarcasmo, que él nunca era incompetente en un área. </p><p>-Quedarás como estúpido en un rato, Potter. Ya deberías saber que aprendo rápido.-  El alfa estaba haciendo el mismo rostro que ponía cuando antes retaba y molestaba al otro provocándolo para participar en sus juegos. Aunque muchas veces, fue Severus quien ganó, dejándolo efectivamente, como estúpido. </p><p>Ambos comenzaron a observar e imitar los pasos, escuchando el ritmo, moviéndose a la par de la música. Se veían ridículos, pero estaban tan determinados en aprender rápido para ganar entre ellos, que poco a poco lograron sincronía y habilidad. James no dejaba de sonreír, de alguna forma orgulloso de la actitud de Severus, tomando su reto para demostrarle por qué habían sido rivales por tanto tiempo.  </p><p>Porque ambos eran apasionados cuando se lo proponían.  </p><p>-Nada mal, Snape.- El alfa ya tenía experiencia, y pensó que podía tener ventaja para guiar al omega aprovechando para tener el mayor contacto físico posible. </p><p>-Hum, ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan los retos, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿Verdad?- Una pequeña sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro y Potter no hizo más que devolverla mientras seguían bailando completamente absortos en su mundo. Solo Severus y James.  </p><p>El profesor caminaba por entre la gente dando consejos y divirtiéndose de ver a sus alumnos disfrutar de la música y bailar. Corregía a una que otra pareja hasta que visualizó a Potter y se acercó con una sonrisa. </p><p>-Ah, James. Hacía mucho que no te veía. Y hoy viniste con pareja, mira nada más a quién traes. ¿Un omega? ¿Eres su novio?- Severus abrió su boca para negar eso último cuando el alfa lo pegó a su pecho sujetándolo de la cadera.  </p><p>-Según yo, sí. Según él, no. Pero estoy trabajando para cambiar eso.- Snape lo volteó a ver con ojos completamente abiertos gritando en su interior. No se quedaría callado.  </p><p>-Al parecer tiene el concepto de que 5 años de abuso escolar se pueden perdonar y olvidar en tan solo unas cuantas semanas. Muy romántico su cortejo, ¿No cree?-  El profesor alzó sus cejas y abrió sus ojos mordiendo sus labios evitando a toda costa sonreír. Amaba los dramas juveniles.  </p><p>-Pues, es la primera vez que vienes a mi clase, y que James baila en pareja. Y ustedes dos han bailado mejor que varias parejas que han venido más veces. Saquen sus conclusiones. - Se encogió de hombros, examinó a ambos chicos, y se le ocurrió una idea brillante. </p><p>-Pero bueno, James, pensé que ya que habías venido tan seguido no tendrías problemas de enseñarle a tu compañero.- Al instante se interpuso entre ambos para sujetar a Severus de la mano y de la cintura.  </p><p>-Eres un poco más alto James, y con más experiencia, debes ser capaz de guiar a tu pareja adecuadamente.- Deslizó un poco su mano por el costado del menor y Snape se tensó un poco pero logró seguirle el paso al profesor, lo cual por supuesto, era más fácil. El profesor aprovechó y bajó un poco más su mano hasta la cadera del otro y de pronto sintió una mano sujetar su hombro  con bastante fuerza deteniéndolo. James lo miraba serio y Severus miró al alfa extrañado e incómodo por la cantidad de feromonas que desprendía.  </p><p>-Si, entiendo, lo haré mejor.-  El semblante de James era frío y pesado, y por un segundo sus ojos se tornaron rojos antes de volver a su color natural. Volvió a tomar a Severus separándolo del profesor, éste al ver su reacción sonrió satisfecho y asintió.  </p><p>-Me gusta esa actitud. Bien, eso sería todo por hoy. Por cierto Severus, me encantaría verte de nuevo, ven más seguido.-  Le guiñó el ojo y se retiró dejando a un omega perplejo y un alfa sacando fuego por los oídos.  </p><p>~αβΩ~ </p><p>-Es tu nariz. Siento que eso elevó tu atractivo por los cielos. La de antes siento que era- </p><p>-Cuida...Tu siguiente palabra, Potter.- Interrumpió Severus. James cerró la boca e infló sus cachetes como hubiese atrapado la palabra antes de que saliera. Severus tuvo que voltear aguantando las ganas de sonreír. Estaban camino de vuelta al castillo, los dos chicos tenían la nariz completamente roja y fría y el griffindor aprovechó para acercarse lo más posible al mayor. </p><p>-Iba a decir particular. Era, no sé, parte de tu imagen. En fin, ¿Por qué no te la arreglaste antes? ¿No te la trataste cuando te la rompiste?- </p><p>-Preguntas demasiado, y no te debería importar.- Responde claramente no queriendo hablar del tema porque sabía a dónde llevaría. James sujetó el brazo del omega parándolo para que lo viera de frente.  </p><p>-Aunque no lo creas, sí me importa. Porque en mi cabeza circulan teorías locas sobre ti, sobre tu vida, lo que pasa contigo, a tu alrededor, cuando no te estoy viendo; y una de ellas...Es que alguien te lastimó, o te lastima, y por eso siempre estás a la defensiva. - </p><p>-¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que ése eras tú?-  </p><p>-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- </p><p>-James.- El alfa pensó que cuando Severus lo llamara por su nombre, sería uno de los días más extraños pero felices de su vida. Aunque no pensó que sería en una situación tensa. Era obvio que sería así ahora que lo pensaba. </p><p>-...Debe ser difícil hablar de ello si por fin te animaste a llamarme por mi nombre.-  Suspiró deslizando su mano para sujetar la del omega jugando con la punta de sus delgados dedos fríos.  </p><p>-Cuando te prometí redimirme, la base para hacer esa promesa fue ser tu alfa temporal. Pero si te soy sincero, no he pensado en ti como mi omega desde hace algunas semanas.-  James trataba de cubrir las manos de Severus con las suyas, no sabía por qué éstas estaban más frías, contrario a las suyas, siempre cálidas, se veían un poco más grandes junto a las de Snape. </p><p>-Ya no te siento como mi omega, eres solo Severus, y eso cambia la base de mi promesa. Quiero estar contigo porque eres tú, quiero cuidarte a ti, protegerte, estar a tu lado me hace sentir que no necesito nada más. Es raro, lo sé, pero es lo que verdaderamente siento.-  El slytherin no apartó sus manos, el calor, las caricias, la gentileza con la que las envolvía y las tocaba, era todo lo que James representaba para Snape. Algo que no quería que terminara, pero que en la profundidad de él todavía resentía y aborrecía.  </p><p>-.¿Quieres saber por qué dudo de ti?¿De tu promesa o tu “redención”, James?- Severus apretó la mano del alfa con todas las fuerzas que tenía mirándolo con ojos oscuros y fríos. </p><p>-Porque toda mi vida desde que tengo memoria, las personas a mi alrededor solo han hecho una cosa: atacarme, sin importar dónde estaba, y eso me hace pensar que el problema debo ser yo. Mi padre, tú y tu grupo, la escuela entera. Y si no hubiera sido omega, estoy seguro de que en este mismo momento me estarías humillando y destruyendo lo poco que poseo y atesoro. Como lo hiciste con mis libros, mi uniforme...Mi única amiga.- Sacudió con violencia sus manos para liberarlas del alfa y dio unos cuantos pasos atrás mirándolo con el mismo odio y rencor que sintió después de que su celo terminara. Y el griffindor sintió lo mismo que aquella vez, como si su sangre se helara, como si hielo creciera dentro de su pecho, en sus venas, en su cabeza, lastimándolo y paralizándolo. </p><p>-Esto termina hoy. Ya estoy tomando supresores, así que no es necesario que estemos juntos. - Le dio la espalda al menor y dio unos cuantos pasos pero se detuvo. -...Gracias. Por lo de hoy.-  </p><p>Sin voltearse corrió regresando al castillo temiendo que el otro lo alcanzara para seguir hablando.  </p><p>Corrió por el pasillo de las puertas de arcos que daban a los jardines, el viento helado le congelaba el rostro y al respirar sentía que irónicamente se quemaban sus pulmones, nada acostumbrado a la actividad física, mientras luchaba constantemente con esa insoportable necesidad de detenerse y volver, temiendo que sus piernas lo llevaran de nuevo justo con él. ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué quería regresar? ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo esta misma necesidad que sintió después de su celo? ¡Usaba supresores! ¿O no sería eso? Quizá...¿Era algo más? No sabía por qué, pero de solo pensar esa posibilidad hacía que sus ojos y pecho dolieran. </p><p>Miró el reloj en uno de los pasillos, recordó su encuentro con Black y se dirigió en dirección al bosque aliviado de que otro asunto ocupara su mente, distrayéndolo casi lo suficiente como para no pensar en la cara destrozada de esa persona, en el dolor que vio en sus ojos, como un animal en agonía. Apretó sus puños y sacudió su cabeza llena de conflicto. Estaba tan metido en no pensar en James que cuando menos se esperó llegó a ver la cara de Sirius Black quien sonrió aliviado al verlo. </p><p>-¿Listo para nuestra noche?- Preguntó sonriendo  hasta que arrugó la nariz cuando Snivellus se acercó. Detectó el aroma de Prongs al instante, su alfa gruñó enojado en su interior y su instinto lo regañaba por no tratar de cortejar y arrebatarle el omega al otro alfa.  </p><p>-Listo y dispuesto para aguantar tu apestosa presencia, pero no por mucho así que vayamos al grano. ¿Qué quieres a cambio del supresor en poción?- </p><p>-¿Tanta prisa tienes que no quieres disfrutar nuestro momento? Bien, como quieras. Hay un lugar donde te aseguro, tiene la solución a nuestros problemas.- Severus alzó una ceja deslizando su varita debajo de su manga discretamente.  </p><p>-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?- Preguntó completamente desconfiado y con toda la razón. Este tipo tenía demencia y locura en la sangre, debía ser precavido. Sirius suspiró y miró al otro a los ojos.  </p><p>-Porque sé que odias esta situación en la que estás metido con mis amigos tanto como yo. Y sé que quieres que esto termine; yo también.-  Sirius de su bolsillo sacó una moneda con un extraño símbolo y extendió su mano con ésta en la palma en dirección al omega.  Severus supuso que esa cosa era un traslador. </p><p>Algo dentro de él le susurraba que ir con el griffindor era una mala idea, pero otra parte de él recordó a James, a Lupin. Todo lo que ellos le hacían sentir, lo que le decían lo confundía. Porque no quería creerles, no quería confiar. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo que verdaderamente le conflictuaba, es que justo en ese mismo momento tenía unas tremendas ganas de regresar al castillo, buscar a James, volver a estar tan cerca para oler su aroma, y terminar de escucharlo... </p><p>Y por eso, Snape alzó su mano, la colocó sobre la de Black y al instante fueron succionados por la moneda. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>La verdad, si me preguntan qué canciones bailaron...Lo dejo a su criterio jaja. Le pregunté a mi papá qué tipo de música y bailes se hacían en los 70's y qué podías hacer en una cita. Me gusta siempre imaginarme a los Marauders y a Snape en su época.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ha sido un semestre pesado, disculpen que me desaparecí. F. Pero va a estar un poco tranquilo así que espero terminar pronto esta historia porque ya quiero comenzar otras que tengo en mente. Gracias por su paciencia! ヽ(ﾟ∀｡)ﾉ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regulus miró la ventana de su sala común en Slytherin, había estado leyendo mientras comía algunos bizcochos que le había enviado su prima Andrómeda disfrutando de un buen té. Las personas normalmente asociaban los calabozos con el frío y la maldad, pero de lo que se perdían. Ninguna otra casa tenía una ventana que daba debajo del lago negro, y justo en ese momento pasaba el Calamar Gigante frente a él. Una muy envidiable vista a su parecer, y después de que el enorme monstruo desapareciera, continuó con su lectura. </p><p>Estaba tan relajado y metido en su libro que cuando sintió una mano tocar su hombro pegó un salto cayendo del sofá, los bizcochos y su libro volaron por los aires cayendo sobre él casi noqueándolo. Miró enojado a quien lo había asustado pero se sorprendió al ver a Lucius Malfoy.  </p><p>-¿Lucius? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tanto extrañas la escuela?- Preguntó el menor levantándose, con su varita recogió el desorden que había hecho al caerse y con rapidez recogió el libro ocultándolo discretamente detrás de él. Y el ex alumno no pasó por alto esa acción.  </p><p>-¿Qué no puedo venir a visitar a mis colegas favoritos?- Respondió el rubio sacando su varita e invocó el libro que tenía Regulus tomando a éste por sorpresa.  </p><p>-¡Oye! ¡No! ¡Lucius devuélvemelo!- El chico se abalanzó sobre el mayor tratando de recuperar su libro fallando en el intento pues Lucius siendo un alfa tenía mayor altura y fuerza, así que fue fácil para él empujar al menor con un brazo para que se sentara de nuevo en el sofá y aprovechó para abrir el libro leyendo rápido el contenido. Y alzó una ceja.  </p><p>-¿Novelas eróticas de omegas, Reggie?¿En serio?- Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona observando cómo el chico se ponía rojo de vergüenza.  </p><p>-...Es lectura recreativa y de aprendizaje, quiero estar listo para cuando llegue el momento de estar con mi omega.- Se excusó mirando de nuevo la ventana observando a un par de sirenas pasear.  </p><p>-¿Ah, de veraz? ¿Y tienes a alguien en mente?- Regulus respiró profundo y exhaló acomodándose mejor en el sofá.  </p><p>-Había pensado que tal vez me gustaba Severus, pero mi atracción a él se apagó cuando vi que tenía cierto gusto por la mente increíblemente promedio de los griffindors.- Respondió cruzando sus brazos y piernas con una cara llena de indignación y molestia. Hace unas semanas atrás, iba de camino a su práctica de Quidditch, los perdedores del equipo de Griffindor habían usado la cancha primero y Slytherin la utilizarían después de ellos. Su capitán de equipo había perdido contra Potter en un volado con una moneda y así se arreglaron para el uso de la cancha para cada equipo.  </p><p>Era indignante usar lo que un Griffindor tocó antes. </p><p>De pronto observó a Severus llegar a las canchas para decirle algo a Potter. Y todos los slytherins quedaron boquiabiertos cuando el alfa colocó su chamarra de Griffindor sobre los hombros del omega, al que por cierto, le quedaba enorme. Snape se enfadó al instante y trató de quitarse la prenda pero el chico con gafas se lo impidió y se acercó para susurrarle algo en el oído. Su amigo estaba notablemente asqueado e inconforme, pero se dejó la chamarra y volvió al castillo.  </p><p><em> Es que mi omega interior estaba jodiéndome porque no estaba con el imbécil de Potter y no me dejaba concentrarme en clases. Solo por eso me dio su asquerosa y apestosa chamarra, el aroma calmó mi odiosa ansiedad.  </em>Se había excusado Severus tratando de explicarle su razón. </p><p>Recordar eso le producía dolor de cabeza y estómago a Regulus.  </p><p>-Sí bueno, aunque ambos apreciemos a Severus, los dos estamos de acuerdo que necesita una revisión de cerebro, urgente. Esa mentecilla prodigiosa no se contaminará con la cochambre que Potter tiene en su cabeza.- Escupió el apellido del otro alfa con todo el veneno y disgusto de decir la palabra ‘vómito’. El rubio se acercó a su amigo y le entregó de vuelta el libro.  </p><p>-Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de eso. Dime, ¿Recibiste la invitación para el Wintersufel?-  </p><p>El ambiente de pronto se volvió completamente frío y serio. Lucius tenía su completa atención ahora. </p><p>-Sí, mi madre me envió el traslador ayer en la mañana junto con una carta de ella para que fuera a “observar”, pero se me hace raro, no he revelado mi estatus todavía, no veo la razón de ir, ni quiero.-  Cuando la recibió le extrañó muchísimo y a la vez no. Los organizadores de ese “evento” enviaban la convocatoria a los padres de aquellos invitados que todavía eran menores de edad y ya se habían presentado como alfas, pero solo a aquellas casas que todavía creían en las “viejas costumbres”, como la familia Black. </p><p>-¿Por qué preguntas Lucius?- El rubio suspiró y se recargó en el respaldo del sofá.  </p><p>-Creí que no se haría este año, pero me equivoqué. También recibí una invitación ayer. Pensé que había sido un error, pero si recibiste una, significa que no lo fue y consiguieron el número de omegas requerido para hacerlo.- La mente de Regulus comenzó a trabajar en instantes, volteó a ver al mayor completamente alarmado y de inmediato se paró corriendo directo a su cuarto, Lucius siguiéndolo.  </p><p>-Ayer en la noche Sirius vino a escondidas. Me dijo que había quemado sin querer una de sus camisas y me pidió que le diera una mía porque le daba pena pedirle una a los Potter, accedí y lo dejé solo en mi cuarto porque estaba estudiando para un examen. Ya sabes que para mis padres soy su único hijo ahora.- Explicó yendo directamente a su buró a un lado de su cama, sacó su varita y deshizo los hechizos de protección abriendo el cajón del mueble. Buscó entre sus pertenencias y su desesperación incrementó cuando no encontró lo que buscaba.  </p><p>-Sirius hijo de puta...- Susurró volteando sobresaltado hacia su amigo. Lucius entendió al instante.  </p><p>-¿Dónde está Severus?- Preguntó el rubio. </p><p>-Me dijo que saldría con Potter esta noche.-  </p><p>-¿Potter?- Regulus y Lucius voltearon a ver justo cuando Avery entró al cuarto con una bandeja de comida. -Lo acabo de ver por la entrada, se veía como si estuviera a punto de morir, así que fui a la cocina para celebrar...Pero solito, porque Mulciber y Nott se fueron al Wintersufel y a mí me falta un año para ir.- Comentó acomodando la bandeja en su cama, de pronto dos manos lo agarraron de la playera en su pecho y fue volteado para encarar a dos pares de ojos bastante enojados e intimidantes. </p><p>-¿Viste a Severus?- Avery parpadeó varias de veces sorprendido pero negó con su cabeza nervioso de escuchar a ambos preguntar en unísono. -En ningún momento lo vi.-  </p><p>Lucius y Regulus se miraron entre sí confirmado sus sospechas y soltaron al otro slytherin saliendo del dormitorio rápidamente. Avery viéndolos irse mientras agarraba un panqué y daba un mordisco para calmar su susto.  </p><p>~αβΩ~ </p><p>No debería. Realmente no debería. Si lo hacía, lo que dijeron los otros omegas de que acechaba a Severus se volvería realidad. Pero tenía la intensa necesidad de saber en dónde estaba y si estaba bien aunque claramente al slytherin le importaba un bledo sus sentimientos o lo que pensaba de él. A James sí que le costó trabajo no moverse para ir tras el omega cuando salió corriendo después de darle una tremenda cachetada verbal. Sabía que iba ser difícil ganarse la confianza del slytherin y estar en su lado bueno, no pensó que fuese tanto.  </p><p>Severus tenía razón. Meses no se pueden comparar con años. </p><p>Tragó saliva, respiró profundo hasta llenar sus pulmones a tope y abrió sus ojos cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Solo iba a checar que estuviese bien y ya. Solo eso.  </p><p>-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.- El Mapa desplegó la tinta sobre su superficie y de inmediato localizó el nombre que buscaba. Al instante se percató de que Severus no tenía ninguna intención de regresar a su dormitorio, miró su reloj de pulsera al notar que eran un poco pasadas las 11. ¿A dónde iba tan tarde? </p><p>Pero se extrañó el triple y sintió como si alguien hubiese prendido fuego a su sangre en cuanto vio cómo el letrerito se movía directo a otro a las afueras de Hogwarts. </p><p>Sirius Orion Black.  </p><p>-¡POTTER!- Saltó un poco al escuchar que alguien le gritaba y volteó de inmediato en dirección a la persona, recitó el “Travesura realizada” y guardó el mapa. Regulus y Lucius Malfoy se acercaron rápidamente a él bastante agitados y alarmados. Eso sí que era extraño, porque los slytherins  apretados y payasos nunca perdían la compostura.  </p><p>-¿Qué quieren?- Preguntó a la defensiva enderezándose para dirigirse a ellos, mano acercándose a su varita. -¿Saben qué? No tengo tiempo para lidiar con ustedes, necesito irme.- Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar tratando de alejarse de los otros dos cuando una mano lo sujetó del brazo impidiéndoselo y al instante James gruñó ya irritado viendo a Lucius detenerlo. Tenía que irse, ¿Qué carajos hacían Severus y Sirius JUNTOS y SOLOS? ¡Ellos ni siquiera se tragaban!  </p><p>Algo no estaba bien.  </p><p>-Potter, no tenemos tiempo para tus berrinches. Dinos dónde está mi hermano.- Regulus se acercó confrontándolo mientras Lucius lo sostenía, la presencia de ambos alfas chocaba y en cualquier momento si no se controlaban podrían atacarse. No obstante, Regulus sin tener su olfato desarrollado estaba completamente ajeno a la guerra de aromas que estaba sucediendo entre los otros dos. </p><p>Por su parte, James frunció sus cejas de ver que no era el único en ir tras su mejor amigo.  </p><p>-¿Qué quieren con él?- </p><p>-No te incumbe, solo responde.- Lucius apretó su agarre sin ninguna intención de dejar ir a Potter, pero el griffindor agarró la mano del mayor con fuerza en advertencia. -...¿Tiene que ver con Severus?- </p><p>Los otros dos se quedaron quietos analizando cada gesto y sobre todo, la mirada de James. Su agresividad se había ido, y pudieron ver que estaba preocupado. </p><p>-Como Sangre Pura que eres, claro que estás al tanto de qué es el Wintersufel.- Aseguró Lucius mirando al otro alfa directo a los ojos. Y la mente de James unió todo en menos de un segundo.  </p><p>-No, Sirius no...No lo haría.- </p><p>-Le llegó una invitación, Potter. A casa de nuestros padres, ellos me enviaron el traslador, no la invitación...Pero creo que la invitación se la volvieron a enviar a Sirius en el correo de ayer. Y seguramente ahí también le dijeron quién tenía su traslador, porque ya no está donde lo dejé.- Explicó Regulus. Lucius soltó a James porque no había necesidad de retenerlo, el chico con gafas evidentemente no se iría.  </p><p>-Tenemos que ir al Wintersufel, necesitamos un traslador, Malfoy seguramente tienes el tuyo.-    </p><p>-Potter, no vendrás, nosotros nos encargaremos. Suficiente han hecho tú y los malnacidos a los que llamas amigos.- </p><p>-¡¿Por qué todo el mundo duda de que realmente me interesa el bienestar de Severus?!- Gritó al cielo agitando sus manos completamente frustrado.  Después miró a los otros dos y se acercó mirándolos a ambos a los ojos. -Desde que Severus y yo estuvimos juntos en su primer celo, no sé cómo pero puedo encontrarlo fácilmente si me lo propongo. Tal vez sea el enlace temporal, o no, pero  si somos tres será más fácil encontrarlo y asegurarnos de que no le pase nada.- </p><p>Lucius frunció aún más sus ojos sospechoso y desconfiado, miró a su izquierda donde los ojos de Regulus se encontraron con los suyos y entre ellos hubo una conversación silenciosa. El menor recordó todas esas veces en las que estaba con su amigo omega, conversando, estudiando, leyendo o comiendo, y cuando menos pensaba, el griffindor ya estaba ahí, cerca o lejos, pero siempre viendo a Severus. </p><p>Regulus lo meditó y asintió. Lucius suspiró y de su bolsillo sacó una moneda idéntica a la de Sirius. Extendió su mano con la palma arriba y la moneda sobre ésta.  </p><p>-No perdamos más tiempo.- Dijo el rubio y al instante los otros dos sujetaron su palma con la moneda y el traslador los succionó llevándolos al siniestro destino.   </p><p>~αβΩ~ </p><p>En cuanto logró controlar que su estómago no sacara sus contenidos por el vértigo del viaje, observó a su alrededor notando que estaban a las afueras de un bosque en las faldas de varias montañas. La temperatura era mucho más baja y al voltearse vio que los estaban esperando.  </p><p>-Bienvenido, Sirius Orion Black.- Dijeron al unísono. Estas personas variaban entre hombres y mujeres, estaban vestidos con uniformes similares al uniforme de la guardia galesa de la reina, pero el saco era de un azul oscuro, máscaras de cráneos de animales carnívoros cubriéndoles el rostro, pero Severus pudo olfatear que todas estas personas tenían algo en común: Todas eran alfas.  </p><p>¿A dónde carajos lo había traído Black? </p><p>Miró al griffindor y al instante lo supo. Black estaba asustado, y si la culpa tenía un rostro, era ése. </p><p>-E...Esto es mucho mejor, te lo prometo. No volverás a necesitar supresores, y todas las familias nobles y sangre pura cuidan mucho a sus omeg- </p><p>Antes de que el perro maldito terminara de hablar, sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo explosivo al piso creando una nube de tierra sorprendiendo a los presentes. Salió corriendo yendo directo a los árboles con el corazón latiéndole en la boca fuertemente, sus sentidos agudizándose mientras esquivaba los hechizos que los uniformados lanzaban hasta que logró adentrarse al bosque. </p><p>O eso esperaba. En vez de eso chocó contra algo invisible que lo aventó de vuelta a las afueras del bosque, su espalda golpeó contra el suelo duro provocándole un inmenso dolor sacándole el aire de sus pulmones. Al instante un <em>expeliarmus</em>le arrebató su varita y escuchó vidrio quebrantarse a un lado de su rostro. Pudo ver cómo un humo rosado se evaporaba y entraba en sus fosas nasales sin necesidad de que él lo respirara.</p><p>-Creo que el evento de hoy será bastante avivado, hermanos.- Escuchó a las personas uniformadas reírse mientras notaba cómo su cuerpo dejaba de responderle, se sentía pesado, desorientado, y su temperatura corporal se elevó abruptamente. Giró su cabeza alrededor hasta que encontró el rostro de Sirius Black. Se vieron a los ojos por un momento hasta que Black bajó la suya, seguramente porque la culpa era demasiado pesada.  </p><p>Aguien lo cargó con cuidado y observó cómo era trasladado, los uniformados escoltándolo a él y a Black. Eso fue lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cuando despertó de nuevo, fue porque escuchó una voz bastante irritante de un idiota que se creía maestro de ceremonia. </p><p>-Agradecemos a todos los invitados que se reúnen hoy para honran siglos de tradición con su presencia y entusiasmo de participar esta noche.- Poco a poco trató de moverse y con mucho esfuerzo logró levantar su torso con sus brazos despacio para no marearse. Por un momento se alarmó cuando tuvo vista borrosa y doble pero pronto logró enfocar su visión notando que se encontraba dentro de un círculo luminoso. Y no estaba solo.  </p><p>Junto con él estaban otros tres, dos chicas y un chico. Omegas, Severus los identificó al instante. Los cuatro estaban encerrados dentro del círculo y el slytherin al instante notó que todos estaban casi desnudos salvo por unas bragas color blanco, las chicas con un top del mismo color cubriéndoles el pecho. Alguien lo había cambiado, lo había tocado mientras dormía, lo había desvestido hasta verlo desnudo y le habían puesto esa enervante prenda. El nudo que tenía en el estómago le dolió terriblemente, y el calor que sentía solo empeoraba su malestar. </p><p>-Estamos a punto de comenzar nuestro evento, pero antes queridos invitados, les recordaremos las reglas que son obligatorias seguir o la penalización será grave de no acatarlas. - </p><p>-Excusez-moi, où je suis?- Snape volteó a ver a una de las chicas que se había acercado a él. Había hablado con calma sin embargo en sus ojos podía ver lo aterrada que estaba. Al instante Severus supo que al parecer no eran omegas de un solo país, esto era más grande de lo que pensó </p><p>-No te entiendo.- Respondió y la chica iba a hablar de nuevo cuando fue interrumpida por el hombre hablando en el altavoz. </p><p>-Uno: Nada de magia. Nuestro bosque está rodeado por una barrera que impide el acceso si llevan consigo varitas, pociones u otros artefactos mágicos. Recuerden, nosotros valoramos altamente la naturalidad de nuestros actos.-  </p><p>Miró alrededor, todas las personas presentes llevaban una máscara de cráneo, pero los que creía eran los “invitados” usaban sacos color rojo oscuro; le ponía los nervios de punta porque sabía que la mirada de todos ellos, detrás de las máscaras, estaban puestas sobre ellos. Supuso que así se sentía un herbívoro cuando sabe que detrás de arbustos y matorrales, se escondía algo peligroso.   </p><p>-Dos: Los más fuertes son los ganadores. Todo es válido para defender o robar. El último en estar de pie cuando finalice el tiempo, se queda con su presa.- Severus gruñó al escuchar cómo se referían a ellos. La chica tomó del hombro al slytherin y volteó a verla por segunda vez.  </p><p>-¿Sabes qué es esto?¿Dónde estamos?¿Qué van a hacer con nosotros?- Preguntó de nuevo con un acento en su idioma, evidentemente era extranjera y se notaba que estaba esforzándose por no ceder al pánico.  </p><p>-No, sé lo mismo que tú. Pero lo que te puedo decir, es que corras lo más que puedas porque te prometo que matarnos es mejor opción a dejar que nos atrapen.- Respondió notando detrás de la chica a un sujeto con uniforme rojo. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y de inmediato el sujeto apartó la vista, comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y desapareció entre los árboles.  </p><p><em> Maldito Black adefesio del mal, te juro que crearé un hechizo para que te dé hemorroides  </em> <em> explosi </em> <em> - </em>  </p><p>-Tres: Lastimar de gravedad o matar alguna de las cuatro presas equivale a una severa sanción. Tengan cuidado o serán expulsados instantáneamente. -  </p><p><em> Ah, vaya, ahora me siento mucho más seguro. Qué detalle,  </em>pensó con sarcasmo hasta que sintió un intenso calor en su vientre y sus mejillas. La fuerza en sus piernas se esfumó y cayó arrodillado con sus palmas al piso abriendo sus ojos en alerta. No era posible, el segundo celo tardaba en llegar hasta cinco meses porque su cuerpo hasta entonces estaría listo. Volteó a ver a los otros omegas y vio que estaban en la misma situación que él. Estos sujetos seguro les dieron algo. </p><p>-Y por último, cuatro: Disfruten queridos invitados. Personal, preparen.- </p><p>Cuatro uniformados azules se pusieron alrededor del círculo blanco y con sus varitas los levitaron llevándolos más adentro del bosque hasta que perdieron de vista al resto de alfas. Los colocaron sobre un pequeño prado y deshicieron el hechizo que los mantenía dentro del círculo. Severus miró a uno de ellos con enojo mientras se levantaba con piernas temblorosas.  </p><p>-Nunca ha habido una presa que escapara y sobreviviera...Pero siempre podría haber una primera vez, así que vayan, inténtenlo.- Retó uno de los organizadores con una sonrisa tan estúpida, Severus nunca tuvo tantas ganas de romperle los dientes a alguien, ni siquiera a Slughorn o a James.  </p><p>James, y su carita patética de venado lastimado. ¿Por qué su carita estúpida era lo que recordaba justo ahora? ¿Y por qué de solo hacerlo, pudo recuperar fuerza en sus piernas y comenzar a caminar alejándose de los sujetos de uniforme azul?  </p><p>Ese imbécil se la pasaba con él todo el maldito tiempo, ¿Dónde demonios estaba? </p><p><em> Desde mi celo has estado conmigo, fastidiándome, apestándome...Cuidándome ¿Por qué justo ahora decidiste darme mi espacio? </em> </p><p>Por el rabillo del ojo miró a los otros omegas huir en diferentes direcciones, cojeando igual que él, sosteniéndose de los árboles o simplemente irse a gatas. </p><p>No les dijeron cuánto tiempo tenían de ventaja, pero tendrán caca en el cerebro si creían que se rendiría tan fácilmente.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wintersufel significa "Comida para el invierno" en inglés antiguo. También hago alusión a los problemas que tuvieron en la antigüedad los escoceses con los ingleses y me imaginé que el ritual comenzó con alfas escoceses "cazando" omegas ingleses porque...Bueno, eran bárbaros en esa época, la verdad. Gracias por sus comenarios y kudos!! Me dan vida cada que los veo :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Se vienen momentos incómodos para Severus. Yo nada más les aviso jaja.<br/>Oigan las clases en línea no me gustan tanto como pensé. Extraño a mis compas de salón （◞‸◟）. Pero escribir es muy terapéutico para mí entonces me voy a organizar mejor para poder subir otro capítulo más pronto. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿¡Que hiciste QUÉ!?- Sirius sintió cómo su estómago se estrujaba al punto de doler, mordió con bastante fuerza sus labios por dentro lastimándose lo más posible con tal de evitar que sus ojos húmedos dejaran escapar las lágrimas.   </p><p>-Moony, Prongs y tú están completamente idiotizados. Ustedes no están viendo cómo ese tipo los está manipulando y nos está destruyendo. Divide y vencerás, ¡Eso es lo que está haciendo! ¿¡Por qué no se dan cuenta!?-  </p><p>-¡SIRIUS!- Padfoot se calló al instante, nunca jamás había visto a su amigo tan encabronado, porque enojado era poco comparado con lo que veía en el rostro del otro. Ahora sabía perfectamente cómo se sintió James cuando Remus lo regañó en el Gran Comedor.  </p><p>-Lo sé, sé que me equivoqué, y que cometí un error, por eso vine contigo. - Remus se acercó a él y lo sujetó del saco rojo para acercarlo a su rostro sorprendido al ver que los ojos miel se habían vuelto rojos.  </p><p>-Te prometo que si le llega a pasar algo a Severus, el que habrá quebrantado nuestra amistad serás tú.- No sabía si era solo Remus el que hablaba, porque pudo jurar que escuchó una segunda voz, más grave, más animal. Era el lobo dentro de Moony.  </p><p>Sirius respiró profundo algo tembloroso, y agarró la mano que lo sujetaba de su ropa. Reunió el poco coraje que le quedaba para poder hablar sin llorar ni tampoco con voz quebrada.   </p><p>-Entonces vámonos ya. Seguro están a nada de dar inicio a la caza.- El animago volvió a sacar la moneda y fueron llevados de regreso al bosque.  </p><p>~αβΩ~ </p><p>Los tres magos sangre pura llegaron justo cuando los organizadores dieron luz verde para que los invitados entraran al bosque corriendo tras los omegas. Uno de los de saco azul los observó llegar y se acercó a ellos inclinándose un poco.  </p><p>-Regulus Arcturus Black, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy y James Marcus Potter, les damos la más cordial bienvenida. Nos honra contar con la presencia de tres miembros de las casas más nobles y puras de Gran Bretaña. El evento ha comenzado, les sugiero apresurarse o tal vez no logren atrapar un buen premio.- El griffindor al instante se acercó alzando su varita gruñendo pero una mano lo detuvo de nuevo. Miró detrás suyo viendo cómo Lucius lo sujetaba por segunda vez con fuerza y lo miraba con advertencia.  </p><p>-La magia de ellos controla todo lo que pasa en este lugar. El Wintersufel se ha llevado a cabo por cientos de años, su poder viene de una magia muy antigua, descifrarla tardaría días, romperla podría tener graves consecuencias para quienes están dentro del campo mágico.-  Explicó Lucius mirando de reojo al sujeto de saco azul.  </p><p>-Entonces ¿Sugieres que les sigamos su asqueroso juego? ¿Correr tras Severus como perros rabiosos y salvajes?- Preguntó Potter bastante indignado con la idea, nada contento de participar en algo tan bajo y denigrante.  </p><p>-Sugiero que te calmes o podrías poner en peligro la vida de Severus.- A Lucius realmente no le pesaba la pérdida de las vidas del resto de personas dentro del campo mágico en el bosque; la única vida que le importaba era la de su amigo.  </p><p>James sacudió su hombro un poco para soltarse del agarre y lo meditó. No sabía lo que les esperaba adentro, ni el estado de Severus. Pero lo que sí sabía, es que estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo en pensar en otras opciones. Gruñendo, se volteó en dirección al bosque pero el sujeto que les había dado la bienvenida se paró frente a ellos.  </p><p>-Por reglamento, ningún artefacto mágico está permitido dentro de la barrera, eso incluye varitas, pociones o cualquier otro artículo con magia. Serán resguardadas con la máxima protección.- Detrás de él se acercó otro organizador con un cofre y lo abrió dando a entender para qué. <em> Maldita sea,  </em>pensaron los tres y muy a regañadientes depositaron sus varitas en él. </p><p>James no perdió más tiempo y salió corriendo adentrándose al bosque, no pensando mucho, solo actuando, sintiendo cómo su corazón comenzaba a bombear y a sonar en sus oídos, energizándolo, algo dentro de él lo jalaba en esa dirección. La misma fuerza que lo obligó hace semanas a ir donde estaba él. El instinto que le exigía acercarse por todos los medios a esa persona. El alfa dentro de él que estaba impulsándolo a buscar y encontrar a la pareja de ambos.  </p><p><em> Tan Griffindor</em><em>, </em>pensaron los de la casa de las serpientes antes de ir detrás del alfa siguiéndolo.  hasta que entraron al bosque. </p><p>No pasó ni un minuto desde que ellos comenzaron a correr que Sirius y Remus aparecieron a las afueras del bosque.  </p><p>-Sirius Orion Black, nos alegra que dos miembros de la casa Bla-- </p><p>-Si, si, si. Ya empezaron ¿Cierto? Ya me dieron la bienvenida hace rato. - </p><p>-Su compañero no tiene invitación, no tiene permiso para participar.- </p><p>-Tampoco Regulus Black tenía invitación, ni se ha presentado como alfa, y aún así aceptaron para que pudiera acudir como observador. Lo mismo pasa con mi acompañante, él no reclamará a nadie hoy. - Respondió agarrando la varita de Remus para colocarla en el cofre justo como lo había hecho antes de irse. El licántropo lo vio extrañado y estuvo a punto de reclamarle cuando uno de los organizadores les abrió paso para que fueran al bosque.  </p><p>-¡Vamos Moony!- Gritó el animago comenzando a correr, agarrando desprevenido a Remus pero al instante éste siguió a su amigo entrando a la zona poblada de árboles.  </p><p>-¿Por qué les diste mi varita?-  </p><p>-Barrera mágica, si entramos con objetos mágicos nos expulsan. Aún así todavía tenemos oportunidad de encontrar a Snape. Siendo alfas, yo siendo un animago canino y tú un lobo, creo que podremos encontrarlo rápido.- Explicó mientras corrían respirando profundo tratando de identificar algún aroma. Y sí que lo hizo, pero no era el aroma del omega.  </p><p>-Prongs también está aquí. Y alguien más está con él.- Declaró Lupin mientras ambos cambiaban su ruta en dirección al familiar olor. </p><p>-Sí. Seguro entre los tres podremos encontrarlo... Remus de verdad perdóname.- Gritó Padfoot mientras seguían corriendo, su cara de perro que sabía había hecho algo muy muy malo no se le había quitado desde que apareció en ese lugar con Snape </p><p>-A mí no me pidas perdón. Se lo pedirás a Severus ¡Pendejo!- Ladró Moony encolerizado. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente contra su pecho y cada latido lo sentía en la sien. A veces su nariz era abrumada por la mezcla pesada de aromas de varios alfas con las hormonas al tope. Entre más tiempo pasaba, más incrementaba su desesperación, porque cada olor nuevo que registraba, era una amenaza más para Severus. </p><p><em> Más competencia que nos quieren quitar lo nuestro.  </em>Remus al instante calló a su alfa interior.   </p><p>-¡Prongs!- Llamó Sirius y Remus localizó a James quien no estaba solo. Esta situación se volvió muchísimo más rara al ver a Lucius y Regulus acompañado a su amigo.  </p><p>Los otros tres voltearon y James fue el primero en correr hacia ellos. De pronto alzó su mano y estrelló su puño contra la mejilla de su mejor amigo, el animago canino cayó por el impacto y el alfa de lentes se agachó para sujetar a Sirius del saco alzándolo con fuerza sobrehumana acercándolo a su rostro, Sirius sujetó los puños pero se quedó quieto al ver los ojos color rojo de su amigo.  </p><p>-¡Bastardo! ¡Hijo de puta! ¿¡En qué carajos estabas pensando, Sirius?!- Gritó iracundo James y la culpa de Black por fin salió a la superficie mientras gruñía y comenzaba a llorar.  </p><p>-¡No estaba pensando! ¡Estaba desesperado! Tenía miedo de perderlos, ¡A ti y a Remus! Que ya no se hablaran por él, que nuestra amistad se destruyera sin remedio. Y me aterró aún más porque yo también empecé a querer poseerlo. No lo controlaba, mi alfa me volvía loco porque yo lo aborrezco pero él lo deseaba. Por eso hice lo que hice, porque ustedes son lo que más amo…Perdónenme.- En este punto su llanto ya no lo dejó articular una palabra más. Ver a su amigo así desinfló a James de su ira, pero no desapareció del todo. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y soltó al otro alfa girándose para darle la espalda.  </p><p>-Hablaremos de esto después, Padfoot. Concentrémonos ahora en salvar a Severus. Dividámonos, esta cosa termina al amanecer, si dan con Severus antes que los otros quédense con él y protéjanlo. - Indicó James volviendo a olfatear el aire en búsqueda de Severus.  </p><p>-Sirius y yo tenemos el olfato más desarrollado. Si encuentran a Severus, podrían cortarse y esparcir su sangre en su ubicación, su aroma incrementará de golpe y con eso sabremos que lo encontraron. De inmediato lo detectaremos, podremos saber dónde están con exactitud y los alcanzaremos. Así entre todos podremos protegerlo de los otros alfas. - Sugirió Remus no dando más detalles de lo necesario. Era bien sabido que los magos y brujas alfas que eran licántropos tenían un sentido del olfato increíblemente potente; lo mismo sucedía con animagos alfas cuyos animales poseían un olfato poderoso, como los perros.  </p><p>-Bien, si es así, Black vendrá con nosotros, Potter irá con Lupin. Andando.- Lucius terminó el plan mientras que Regulus tomaba de la muñeca a su hermano y al final lo jaló con ellos para comenzar a correr en otra dirección.  </p><p>Los dos griffindors se quedaron solos y se miraron incómodos. De alguna forma, en un segundo, llegaron a un acuerdo silencioso.  </p><p>James respiró profundo y se concentró. Ese jalón que siempre sentía cuando pensaba en Severus, todas las sensaciones y emociones que él lo hacía sentir se unían para apuntar al norte. Nunca sabría cómo describirlo, tal vez como cuando quieres ir a cierto lugar y no sabes dónde está, no recuerdas la calle o su ubicación exacta, solo sabes que es en esa dirección.  </p><p>Sus pies comenzaron a moverse y escuchó a Remus seguirlo. En verdad no sabía cómo, pero cada paso que daba la presión en su pecho aumentaba.  </p><p>-¿Por qué vamos hacia allá?- Preguntó el licántropo extrañado pues él preferiría revisar el perímetro e ir en orden.  </p><p>-Siento que él está allá. No sé por qué tengo esa facilidad para encontrarlo. - Respondió James sin dejar de correr y Remus se extrañó inmensamente. ¿Era eso siquiera posible? Eso solo triplicó su nerviosismo.  </p><p>No era estúpido, sabía que al final de esta madrugada, todo se decidiría entre ellos tres. Y tenía miedo, porque algo oscuro en su interior presentía un final solitario, y su lado optimista el final que él añoraba.  </p><p>De pronto, por un segundo lograron detectarlo. Fue en un microsegundo, una ráfaga débil que les llevó a sus narices el aroma de aquel a quien buscaban. Pero el alivio les duró poco porque el dulce aroma fue ahogado por una oleada de otros aromas más fuertes, más dominantes, más peligrosos. Y uno particularmente vomitivo.  </p><p>Frente a ellos pasaron corriendo un grupo de alfas en dirección a donde se suponía estaba Severus. Y algo se rompió en sus cabezas. </p><p>Los ojos de ambos griffindors se tornaron de color rojo y comenzaron a gruñir mientras aceleraban su paso, la adrenalina y la agresividad de sus propios alfas interiores disparó su fuerza física y con poco esfuerzo lograron sobrepasar al grupo.  </p><p>Esos desgraciados, desafortunadamente, eran una clara señal de que se acercaban a un omega, a Severus.  </p><p>Y por supuesto que aceleraron el paso, aunque eso hizo que captaran la atención del resto de alfas haciéndolos gruñir.  </p><p>Llegar a Severus no sería tan fácil. </p><p>~αβΩ~ </p><p>No sabía dónde estaba, ni tenía idea de a dónde se habían ido los otros omegas, aunque debía admitir que así era mejor, combinar el aroma de todos no era buena idea porque atraerían más atención que definitivamente no deseaban. </p><p>Y presentía a esos malditos. Sabía que ya venían, como ver al horizonte una tormenta eléctrica oscura y siniestra o un gigantesco y aterrador tornado; y te debates entre tratar de encontrar un refugio y sobrevivir, o simplemente dejarte morir. </p><p>Algo así le pasaba a Severus. </p><p>El inhibidor de celo era horrible. Solo lo atontaba, lo hacía sentir con mucha fiebre, su cabeza le pesaba, sentía sus feromonas brotar de su cuerpo sin control, y su trasero se sentía húmedo, mas no tanto como en su primer celo. No era nada como un celo natural. Era mucho peor porque su cuerpo se desbalanceaba y forzaba sensaciones espantosamente antinaturales. </p><p>Había decidido ir en dirección a las montañas, tratando de encontrar algún escondite, algún lugar, lo que sea que lo ocultara de los perros que acababan de soltar.  </p><p>Odiaba hacerlo, pero había optado por gatear porque sus piernas no tenían la fuerza suficiente para sostenerlo, aunque después de un rato sentía sus rodillas arder pues a pesar de que había logrado recorrer una distancia considerable, el piso del bosque era rasposo con hierva, tierra y piedras por doquier. </p><p>¿Le importaba mucho? No, lo que más le preocupaba era tratar de encontrar un maldito lugar…  </p><p>Y por fin vio algo. No era lo que esperaba, él sabía que una cueva de piedra en la montaña o algo así era un lujo.  </p><p>Pero un hueco de tierra debajo de unas raíces de árbol tampoco estaba tan mal. En este punto lo que sea estaba bien. Con mucho esfuerzo puso sus pies y piernas por delante de él y descendió por la tierra sintiendo cómo su trasero se embarraba de suciedad, y las bragas blancas que usaba seguramente ya eran más café tierra que nada. Una vez estuvo debajo trató de acomodarse lo más al fondo posible y sin ver bien, con su mano aplastó algo parecido a una fruta. </p><p>Y al instante que lo hizo, un olor asqueroso llegó a sus fosas nasales.  </p><p>Severus casi vomita y se alejó al instante notando que el olor provino de lo que sea que aplastó. JackCorpse. Una fruta pequeña que, si la memoria de Severus no fallaba (y normalmente no lo hacía) era de los ingredientes principales para hacer las Dungbombs que vendían en Zonko y que alguna vez Peter Petigrew y Sirius Black le lanzaron en varias ocasiones apestándolo más que la cola de un hipogrifo con diarrea. </p><p>De solo recordarlo triplicó su odio al Griffindor alfa, aunque ese mal recuerdo le dio idea. No quería, en serio. Pero ese momento era crítico para él, y momentos drásticos requerían planes drásticos, descabellados...Y asquerosos. </p><p>Con un suspiro, volteó para llenar sus pulmones de aire puro y contuvo la respiración apresurándose para tomar la pulpa comenzando a embarrársela en su cuello, muñecas, debajo del brazo, muslos y tobillos.  </p><p>No obstante en un descuido suyo de querer respirar, volvió a oler el grotesco aroma y se volteó desesperado vertiendo los pocos contenidos de su estómago. Arrugó su cara harto de su situación mientras vertía tierra sobre su vómito. Esto de verdad no podía empeorar. </p><p>Pero todos sabemos que siempre se puede poner peor. Sobre todo si eres Severus Tobías Snape. </p><p>-<em> Scheiße</em>! ¡Qué asco! Agh, puta ¿Qué carajos huele tan mal?- Se quejó un hombre con acento fuerte que se paró por encima del hueco donde estaba Severus. El omega se quedó quieto no permitiendo que ningún centímetro de su cuerpo se moviera, ni siquiera para tomar aire.  </p><p>-No sé, pero huele de la verga. <em> Verdammt</em>, esa peste opaca todo aroma, incluyendo el del omega.- Respondió la voz de una mujer de igual acento. Alfas. Era obvio que estarían cerca de él, y por eso rogaba que el olor del JackCorpse fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para bloquear sus feromonas y su aroma. </p><p>-No podemos perderlo...Carajo, desde que lo vi lo imaginé tan perfecto, grande y lleno de nuestros cachorros, Zelig.- Comentó la mujer con voz baja y sádica, Severus no sabía cómo era ella físicamente, pero le aterraba imaginarla, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo esparciendo su horror. ¿¡Qué carajos estaba mal con estas personas!? </p><p>-Es justo como nos gustan, hermana: Cabello lacio y ojos negros, y se nota que no se someterá fácilmente.- Respondió el hombre con un gruñido gutural recordando los ojos llenos de odio de ese omega en particular. Su hermana Zelinda y él eran gemelos, les gustaban las mismas cosas, los deportes, la magia oscura, los mismos juegos y juguetes. No era nada raro que les gustara el mismo tipo de omegas.  </p><p>-Romperlos es lo más divertido, hermanito. Incluso más que cuando abrimos y desollamos a esos sangre sucias aquella vez.- Severus frunció sus ojos permitiéndose tomar un poco de aire con dificultad porque su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar, queriendo calmar sus nervios.  </p><p>-No perdamos tiempo, entonces. Quiero preñarlo hoy a más tardar, así los cachorros nacerán cerca de nuestros cumpleaños.- Dijo el tal Zelig. Entre más escuchaba a estos bastardos, más ganas tenía de otra vez volver el estómago. Más porque su cuerpo sentía la presencia de esos alfas. Aunque Severus no quisiera, su instinto lo preparaba en caso de, porque así no dolería.  </p><p>Esto no se comparaba en nada al celo con James. Su cuerpo produjo lubricante para poder recibir al alfa con facilidad, añorándolo, deseándolo, y aun teniéndolo dentro suyo, no quería dejarlo ir. Pero en este caso...Era para que no lo lastimaran. </p><p>-Vayamos más profundo, seguro ya se adentró más en las montañas.- Ordenó la mujer y el omega dejó de respirar para poder escuchar mejor las pisadas que se alejaban de su ubicación. Esperó unos minutos más hasta que se animó a tomar aire y por fin asomar su cabeza. </p><p>No había nadie.  </p><p>Maldijo en su mente. El JackCorpse había funcionado, pero no sabía si quedarse era una buena opción, los alfas lo habían alcanzado, ellos eran solo dos de las decenas que vio antes. Seguramente vendrían más, y el hoyo debajo de las raíces no lo cubría del todo.  </p><p>Si ahora apestaba, era menos probable que los alfas vinieran a buscarlo, más bien evitarían el asqueroso aroma, ¿Cierto?  </p><p>Con un suspiro, decidió salir de entre las raíces y comenzó a caminar cogiendo un poco tratando de evitar que el lubricante saliera de su agujero. Estaba cansado, adolorido, apestoso, al menos sentía que el asqueroso aroma lo hizo un poco más sobrio. Y literal sentía que debía de evitar ir al baño o de lo contrario su lubricante atraería a los alfas, aún si olía a una extraña combinación de ajo, piña podrida, rata muerta y moho.  </p><p>-¿Ahí te andabas escondiendo?- Se volteó tan rápido que tuvo que sujetarse de un árbol para no caer por el mareo y notó a un hombre encorvado, delgado, casi cadavérico, la ropa le quedaba grande y seguía usando la máscara de animal mientras temblaban sus manos y cabeza. No lo había escuchado acercarse. </p><p>-No te asustes. Yo solo quería...Ellos son alfas muy malos, esos hermanos. No te merecen.- Comenzó a caminar con torpeza hacia Snape y el omega retrocedió. Este tipo no era mejor que los hermanos, algo no estaba bien con él.  </p><p>-Eres tan bonito...Te ves muy sedoso. Déjame solo...- A veces le daban uno que otro espasmo al sujeto, ¿Estaría drogado? -Yo puedo ayudarte, solo...Serías una hermosa madre.-  </p><p>¿¡Qué carajo!? </p><p>No lo pensó y se volteó comenzando a caminar rápido cojeando y agarrando los árboles desesperado de alejarse de ese tipo, escuchando cómo éste lo llamaba disculpándose, rogándole que no se fuera, siguiéndolo.  </p><p>No, no, no, no. </p><p>La desesperación lo invadió por completo. Y fue demasiado tarde cuando su cuerpo cayó por un desnivel y rodó costa abajo parando hasta que chocó contra un árbol sacándole el aire de sus pulmones.  </p><p>Dolía, y mucho. No se movió hasta que poco a poco pudo recuperar el aliento y se levantó con mucha dificultad.  </p><p>-¿Severus?-  Cuando escuchó su nombre, le extrañó muchísimo. Levantó su mirada despacio enfocando su mirada después del revolcón.  </p><p>-¿Sí es él? Uff,¿Quién diría que te encontraríamos aquí? ¡Que suerte!- Comentó otra voz.  </p><p>-¿Qué...?- Preguntó mientras su visión comenzó a definir las dos figuras de los magos frente a él.  </p><p>-Apostamos con los otros en quiénes te encontrarían primero. Y creo que ganamos nosotros.- Cuando pudo definir los rostros de ambos chicos, el vacío en su estómago volvió.  </p><p>-...Lestrange, Rosier.- Nombró a sus compañeros de casa con odio y rencor.  </p><p>-Severus, desde que vi el símbolo en tu papel, no pude sacarte de mi cabeza. Te me escapaste para tu primer celo, ¡Qué malo! Yo que puse tanto empeño en mandarte regalos y chocolates. Debí hacerle caso a mi madre cuando me dijo que simplemente te cogiera a la fuerza.- Murmuró Lastrange arrugando su nariz al percibir el desagradable aroma que provenía del omega.  </p><p>-Jaja, pero admito que ver a Avery enculado por ti cuando se comió los chocolates con la pócima fue muy gracioso, Rodolphus.-  Comentó Evan Rosier sonriendo de manera siniestra.  </p><p>-Y mira nada más, ahora viniste directito a nosotros ¿Dime si eso no es destino? Ah~ Cómo me encantan las victorias fáciles. - Murmuró Lestrange con una excitación idéntica a la de un psicópata.  </p><p>El tornado y la tormenta habían alcanzado a Severus. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Los inhibidores de celo que les dieron a Severus y a los otros omegas desbalancea por completo sus cuerpos con feromonas induciéndolos a la fuerza a producir un celo que no se siente como celo. Me lo imagino tipo las píldoras del día después, hay veces en que tiene efectos secundarios como que se modifique el periodo de una mujer, que se atrase o cosas así.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Felices Fiestas :) 2020 personalmente fue un asco para mi. No solo por Covidio, sino por otras razones personales. Pero bueno, eso no me impedirá seguir escribiendo, creando y haciendo cosas que me gusten. </p><p>Les mando mis mejores vibras esperando que cierren el año bien. ☆彡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lestrange lo llevaba en su hombro colgado como saco de papas mientras  Severus trataba de zafarse pero estaba completamente agotado. Rosier caminaba detrás de ellos riéndose de él.  </p><p>-Hueles asqueroso, ¿En dónde te metiste, eh? Pero no huelo tu aroma, puto listillo. ¿Así planeabas esconderte? Tu inteligencia compensaba tu sangre mestiza asquerosa.- Comentó Rodolphus mientras Snape trataba de mirar a su alrededor queriendo ver a dónde lo estaban llevando. Poco a poco comenzó a escuchar el sonido de agua y se hizo una idea de cuál era su destino. No podía verlo, pero al parecer habían llegado a una especie de lago.  </p><p>-Pero eso es lo de menos ahora, además de inteligente, resultaste un muy especial omega, tus orígenes ya no son tan importantes. Lo importante es lo que vas a originar con esto.- Lestrange estampó su palma contra el trasero de Severus haciéndolo saltar y gruñir de enojo.  </p><p>-Malditos bastardos hijos de- Antes de terminar de insultarlos, Lestrange lo soltó justo encima del agua helada tomándolo por sorpresa, trató de levantarse pero lo sujetaron mientras lo sumergían una y otra vez en el agua. La desesperación que tenía estaba en su máximo nivel, trataba de respirar cada que sacaban su rostro del agua mientras sentía varias manos tallar su cuerpo, acariciándolo, tocándolo. Y se horrorizó cuando esas manos comenzaron a ponerle más atención a sus pezones y entrepierna, haciendo que se sacudiera lo más que su cuerpo le permitía; odiaba no poder mover su cuerpo a su voluntad.   </p><p>-A decir verdad, el mal olor no me prende para nada, pero como no tenemos magia, no podemos usar un <em> scourgify</em>para limpiarte.- Rodolphus usaba una retorcida sonrisa que siempre aparecía en su rostro desde que era pequeño, cuando le gustaba asfixiar a los gatos del vecindario donde vivía o prender fuego a los sirvientes de su familia. </p><p>Rosier alzó la cabeza de Severus riendo al verlo jadear y toser con desesperación tratando de respirar, sufriendo por el agua que había entrado por su nariz.  </p><p>-¿Iremos con Mulciber y Nott o...?- Preguntó Evan sin dejar de sujetar al omega.  </p><p>-Ni de coña ¿Y si queda preñado de alguno de esos dos imbéciles? Acordamos que te dejaba la boca, pero el resto es mío.-  Gruñó Lestrange mientras sacaba a Severus del agua acostándolo sobre su espalda colocándose entre las piernas del omega. Snape sacudió su cabeza tosiendo y estornudando por el agua en sus fosas nasales irritado con su cabello mojado pegado a su cara que le impedía ver bien.  </p><p>Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, tanto por el celo y la desesperación como por la noche helada, pero ahora que estaba completamente empapado el frío entumió todavía más su cuerpo.  </p><p> -Terminemos con esto antes de que te dé una hipotermia. Sujétale los brazos Evan.- Ordenó Lestrange bajando sus manos por los costados del omega sonriendo cuando siguieron la curvatura de las caderas. Su miembro comenzó a responder entre más pasaba sus manos por el suave cuerpo, la braga por estar mojada estaba pegada como una segunda piel contra Snape, inclusive se transparentaba dándole material a su imaginación para visualizar qué había debajo de esa prenda. Vaya, pensó que la peste de lo que sea que Snape se había embarrado no lo iba a poner de humor. </p><p>Pero con solo mirar a Snape jadeando, mojado y temblando con sus ojos llenos de miedo y odio; Lestrange se puso duro sin problemas.  </p><p>Sujetó una pierna del omega alzándola para jalarlo contra su cuerpo y pegar ambas entre piernas embarrando su duro miembro debajo de su pantalón contra la mojada tela que era una insignificante barrera entre ambos.  Snape arrugó su cara con repulsión sin dejar de moverse tratando de alejarse y soltarse, pero su cuerpo simplemente no respondía como quería.  </p><p>Tan rápido como todo empezó, Lestrange fue impactado por un cuerpo más grande, arrollándolo hasta alejarlo de Severus quién por la velocidad solo alcanzó a ver una masa oscura alejar a su compañero de él.  </p><p>-¿¡Qué car-¡?- Rosier ni pudo terminar de maldecir arriba de Severus porque otra masa lo atropelló igual que al otro slytherin y soltó al omega quién no dudó en levantarse usando toda su fuerza de voluntad y esfuerzo para gatear torpemente en dirección contraria sin voltear o averiguar qué había pasado. Detrás suyo escuchó gruñidos y rugidos que solo confirmaron su temible sospecha.  </p><p>Otros alfas habían llegado.  </p><p>Y estos estaban peleándose con Lestrange y Rosier; por él.  </p><p>-Hijos de perra, ¡Evan! ¡Vamos por los otros!- Escuchó al Rodolpus gritar a sus espaldas junto con pasos rápidos que se alejaban. En todo este tiempo él no se atrevió a mirar, enfocado en volver a adentrarse al bosque, alejarse del lago, de aquellos que habían llegado. </p><p>Lo jalaron de su pierna con demasiada facilidad, como si no pesara nada. <em>Deberías comer más  </em> <em> Severus </em> <em> , siento que en cualquier momento saldrás volando por el viento</em><em>. </em><em>Bueno, pero si eso pasa ¡No te preocupes! Yo iré por ti.  </em>  </p><p>Otra vez, ¿Por qué en el peor momento, volvía a recordarlo a él? Yo iré por ti... Sí, cómo no. </p><p>Lo voltearon con fuerza boca arriba y por fin observó quiénes lo había capturado esta vez. Eran un hombre y una mujer, ambos con cabello rubio largo peinado con trenzas pegadas a sus cabezas vestidos con ropas negras algo ajustadas y chamarras abrigadoras de cuero con piel de zorro por dentro y botas de cacería. Se veían enormes desde la perspectiva contrapicada de Severus. Juraba que estas personas debían tener ancestros vikingos, porque de verdad parecía que podrían tronar sus huesos con muchísima facilidad. </p><p>-Ahora que lo veo de cerca, me gusta más, Zelinda.- Comentó el hombre y Severus reconoció la voz y el acento al instante. Eran los hermanos que casi lo descubren, después de apestarse con el JackCorpse Y sintió la misma sensación de volver el estómago que esa vez.  </p><p> La alfa sonrió acercándose, agachándose y posicionándose sobre Snape alzando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla con delicadeza, algo que se sentía falso y peligroso, más que confortante. </p><p>-Tranquilo, nosotros te cuidaremos mucho. ¿Sabes? Eres muy suertudo, contrario a muchos omegas, tú tendrás dos alfas que se encargarán de ti. - La rubia bajó su mano recorriendo el pálido cuerpo examinándolo a detalle. Su voz era tan suave y amable, era muy convincente y de no haberla escuchado hablar antes sobre sus grotescos y verdaderos planes, podría haber pasado como una persona decente. </p><p>-Te daremos lo que quieras, la comida más exquisita, la mejor ropa, lo pides y lo tendrás.- Murmuró la alfa deslizando su mano hasta rozar el vientre casi llegando a la entrepierna haciendo que Severus  se estremeciera débilmente con una mueca de asco. Zelinda no pasó desapercibido esto. -¿No te interesa eh? Mmm, claro. Tal vez eso es muy vacío y vanidoso para ti, ¿Tal vez te gusten más...Libros y cosas así? - Severus frunció sus cejas quedándose callado.  </p><p>-Y además, podrás ser la madre de nuestros cachorros. ¿No es eso maravilloso? - ¿Por qué todos los alfas estaban OBSESIONADOS con que se embarazara? ¿¡Qué les pasaba!? Malditos locos de mierda. Estos imbéciles con mente retrógrada y machista.  </p><p>Cerró sus ojos. Estaba completamente exhausto, tenía tanto frío y por el celo artificial no podía dejar de temblar.  </p><p><em> Y si </em> <em> …¿Y</em><em> si </em><em>tal vez..? </em> </p><p>-¡NO!- Ni se atrevió a terminar ese pensamiento, sentía que si seguía, sucumbiría ante la cómoda idea de simplemente rendirse. La negación y lucha consigo mismo lo hizo girar su cuerpo soltando un arañazo contra la cara de la alfa, haciéndola retroceder con su mano escondiendo su rostro justo en la herida, maldiciendo en su lengua natal muy bajo.  </p><p>Todo se quedó en silencio. Zelig se quedó quieto mirando con ojos abiertos a su hermana quien tampoco se había movido ni había alzado su cabeza. El momento disparó la alerta de Severus al tope. Como si le hubiese dado una cachetada a un tigre siberiano.   </p><p>La mujer comenzó a temblar tensando su cuerpo, comenzando a dar grandes bocanadas de aire, igual que un animal rabioso, seguía sin levantar su rostro pero al omega le daba la ilusión de que ella crecía con cada bocanada. De la garganta de la alfa salían gruñidos mientras tomaba aire; y de pronto, por fin se enderezó dejando de hacer ruido alguno, dándole la espalda a Snape.  </p><p>Zelinda respiró profundamente, como intentando acaparar todo el oxígeno de las montañas y el bosque, el nerviosísimo de Severus lo hizo creer que le quitaba el aire. Y sin más, la alfa exhaló volteándose.  </p><p>Severus ahora estaba seguro de que ellos estaban dementes.  </p><p>-Mi lindo niño, te sugiero no vuelvas a hacer eso.- De sugerencia no tenía nada. Aunque ella tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, exageradamente estirada, esforzándose para que fuese lo más grande posible, sus ojos estaban rojos, tanto que a la distancia en la que estaba Severus, podía ver sus venas rojas poblando la parte blanca rodeando al iris color escarlata.   </p><p>Tanto Zelig y Severus estaban tensos. Ver al hermano nervioso y tenso ante la otra demostraba que definitivamente hacer a Zelinda enojar era una mala idea.  </p><p>La rubia se agachó comenzando a caminar en cuatro hasta volver a estar encima de Severus. Colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Snape encajando sus uñas, éste hizo una mueca de dolor.  </p><p>-Eso que hiciste, cariño...- El omega chilló gritando de dolor cuando las uñas atravesaron su piel y la mano bajó desgarrando su pecho. -Me dolió mucho. Porque yo y mi hermanito tenemos las mejores intenciones contigo, ¿Y tú me tratas así? Esto...- Al llegar encima de su ombligo, detuvo su mano y la levantó tomando la barbilla de Severus manchándolo con su propia sangre para que la mirara a los ojos. -No me gustó hacerlo, pero es importante que sientas lo que yo sentí, y así serás mucho más empático con tus alfas. ¿Vale?-              </p><p><em> Ella y </em><em>Bellatrix</em><em> se llevarían muy bien.  </em>Pensó mientras asentía con ojos llorosos, pero nada podría quitarle el odio que los llenaba. Zelinda pareció satisfecha y se agachó para comenzar a besarlo en el cuello con tanto cariño, era repugnante.  </p><p>-Ze...¿Zelinda?- Preguntó el otro alfa.  </p><p>-¿Qué?- Respondió irritada de ser interrumpida pero continuó sus administraciones sujetando el calzón mojado de Severus para bajarlo por las piernas pálidas, botándolo por ahí. Su omega ya no lo necesitaría. </p><p>-Entonces, ¿Iras tú primero?- Zelig a pesar de ser un hombre grande y fornido, ante su hermana tomaba una actitud un tanto, ¿infantil? Y patético, si le preguntaban a Snape. </p><p>-...Soy la mayor, es obvio. Pero tranquilo, solo se paciente, ¿Si?- Era tan incómodo e insoportable, el omega sólo quería que todo terminara. Su cuerpo pegó un ligero salto cuando Zelinda introdujo un par de dedos dentro de él, arqueándolos dentro del omega, separándolos y preparándolo correctamente.  </p><p>No, no. Merlín, no.  </p><p>-No estás tan mojado como esperaba, pero tranquilo, yo sé que puedes, cariño.- <em> Deja de llamarme así, carajo. </em> </p><p>Zelinda sacó sus dedos para poder bajarse los pantalones acariciando su entrepierna. Su miembro de alfa comenzó a salir poco a poco mientras veía a Severus. <em> Deja de mirarme. </em> </p><p>La alfa se acomodó entre las piernas del menor, pegándolo lo más posible a ella, sujetó su cadera acariciándola con afecto obsesivo y se posicionó lista para entrar. <em> No me toques. </em> </p><p>¿Qué la miseria que había vivido hasta entonces no era suficiente?  </p><p><em> Maldita perra vida </em> </p><p>Y de la nada, pasó un déjà vu.  Uno increíblemente rápido. Eso fue porque cuando menos pensó Zelinda había sido embestida por algo enorme, beige, fuerte y completamente inesperado.  </p><p>-¡HERMAN-!- Zelig no se salvó tampoco. Severus miró cómo éste también era atacado por otra cosa, ¿O ser? </p><p>Segundo déjà vu </p><p>Zelig y aquel que lo había tirado eran ahora una bola de gruñidos, mordidas, rasguños y rugidos descabellados. El alfa rubio logró tumbarlo y soltarse colocándose de pie para ir en dirección a donde habían llevado a su hermana.  </p><p>Severus respiraba errático. <em> ¿Qué </em><em>coño..? </em> </p><p>Volteó a ver a donde Zelig se había ido, pero no esperaba para nada lo que observó. </p><p>Hacia él trotaba un enorme venado con cornamenta grande, se veía joven, fuerte; por Salazar, era... Muy hermoso. Pensó al instante en su patronus, en su cierva. Tal vez, ¿Había venido por él? Le gustaba pensar que este increíble animal se lo llevaría. No sabía a dónde, pero le llenaba de tanta paz y seguridad.  </p><p>De pronto, el ciervo comenzó a cambiar de forma, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él estaba ahí, y ahora estaba a su lado.  </p><p>-¡Severus! ¡Sev! Malditos hijos de perra, los voy a matar.- </p><p>-¿J...James?-  El alfa al instante se quitó el suéter que tenía alzando a Severus para colocárselo. Le quedaba enorme aunque lo cubría lo suficiente. La calidez de la prenda y el hecho de que estaba impregnada con el aroma del alfa... El efecto que tuvo en él fue algo que no sabía que buscaba toda su vida.  </p><p>Alivio, seguridad...Afecto. </p><p>-Aquí estoy, te encontré. Perdóname por tardarme, tuvimos algunos contratiempos. - James lo refugió en sus brazos colocándolo sobre su regazo envolviéndolo con su cuerpo. El slytherin sentía suaves caricias, lo tocaban con mucho cuidado y cariño. Tan diferente de las caricias de esa alfa.  </p><p>Severus por primera vez desde que llegó a ese lugar, respiró tranquilo y cerró los ojos por un momento, un enorme lujo para él. </p><p>-¡Moony!, ¿Estás bien?- <em> ¿Moony? </em> Pensó Severus levantando un poco sus párpados. </p><p>Lupin se acercó agarrándose su costado con una mueca de dolor. Hasta entonces el omega se percató de que ambos alfas estaban llenos de golpes y rasguños, su ropa manchada con algo de tierra.  </p><p>-Sí, solo me empujó. ¿Severus cómo estás?- Preguntó el hombre lobo mirando al omega como una mascota preocupada por su dueño.  </p><p>-...Veo que su necedad por meterse en problemas fue de utilidad al fin.- Murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que ambos griffindors escucharan y los dos alfas sonrieron. Al parecer, nada podrá aniquilar el sarcasmo del slytherin. </p><p>-¡USTEDES BASTARDOS!- Los tres jóvenes voltearon observando a Zelig con el brazo de su hermana alrededor de sus hombros, sosteniéndola de la cadera, ella estaba a nada de perder la conciencia y sangraba por las heridas. </p><p>Los Marauders se tensaron frunciendo sus cejas y mostrando sus dientes mientras que sus irises permanecían rojos. James cubrió a Severus con su cuerpo lo más que podía de la vista de Zelig y Remus se paró frente a ellos encarando a los gemelos.</p><p>El alfa rubio sabía que no podría con ambos alfas, uno de ellos animago, mucho menos con su hermana en el estado que estaba; necesitaba llevarla de regreso. Miró a Zelinda a su lado, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados respirando con dificultad, sangre escurriéndole desde un golpe en la frente. Volteó frente a él buscando a su omega detrás de esos hijos de perra. Por un momento Severus y él cruzaron miradas, fue como si por primera vez Zelig hubiese captado el odio y repudio que Snape sentía hacia él y el omega pegó más su rostro al cuello del alfa animago.  </p><p>Eso lo hizo gruñir encolerizado. </p><p>-<em> Scheiße</em><em>! </em>- Gritó dándose la vuelta para adentrarse en el bosque llevándose a su hermana con él.  </p><p>Los chicos sacaron el aire aliviados de que esos sujetos se habían ido. Remus se volteó con una pequeña sonrisa, James se la devolvió. Los dos asintieron, los ojos de ambos alfas volvieron a sus colores naturales y el hombre lobo agarró una piedra cortándose su brazo lo suficiente dejando que la sangre fluyera. Comenzó a caminar expandiendo su aroma por donde estaban. </p><p>Lupin se sentó a un lado de los otros una vez terminó de marcar con su aroma alrededor de ellos, esperando que Sirius lograra captarlo. De su chamarra sacó un paliacate que se colocó alrededor de su brazo para detener el sangrado. </p><p>James volteó a ver a Severus y sonrió sintiendo su corazón explotar en calor al ver que ocultaba su rostro en su pecho con los ojos cerrados.  </p><p>-¿Cómo te sientes?- Odió perturbar al omega pero necesitaba la información para saber su condición. </p><p>Snape abrió sus ojos un poco e hizo una mueca molesta. </p><p> -Nos arrojaron una poción que crea un celo artificial, me caí por un desnivel, me rasguñaron hasta sacarme sangre, casi me ahogan y para el colmo casi me violan dos veces en la última media hora. Siento como si me hubieran arrollado una manada de centauros y estoy congelado hasta los huesos, así que estoy a nada de preferir la muerte a esto.- Con cada palabra que decía se daba cuenta de la realidad que había vivido. Maldita sea, mientras hablaba una vez casi se le corta la voz. Odiaba llorar, odiaba que sus ojos podían producir lágrimas y luchó con lo poco que tenía de fuerza para que no salieran.  </p><p>James destensó sus hombros al ver lo que trataba de hacer Snape y colocó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de éste.  </p><p>-Siempre es válido sacarlo, Sev.- Murmuró dándole caricias sutiles con la punta de su nariz. Al alfa le daba miedo tocar de más al slytherin, por más que deseaba estrujarlo y llenarlo de besos por estar a salvo de nuevo en sus brazos. Pero claramente era el peor momento para hacer eso.  </p><p>-Cállate. - Respondió Severus soltando las lágrimas, por fin dejando salir su llanto, ignorando el sobrenombre; a estas alturas era lo que menos le importaba.  </p><p>Remus suspiró al observar a la pareja. Le dolía, y mucho. Pero también sabía que este no era el momento para dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.  </p><p><em> Vamos, saca la razón por la que estás en </em><em>Griffindor </em> <em> .  </em>Pensó. Por un pequeño instante, dejó a un lado la necesidad de no ser una molestia o incomodar, y se acercó a los otros dos poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ellos. Severus sollozaba pero miró con ojos y mejillas mojadas a Lupin.  </p><p>-Ha sido una noche horrible para ti, Severus. Pero lograste llegar hasta aquí. A partir de ahora, descansa, repón fuerzas, y déjanos el resto. Ya estás a salvo.- El corazón del omega se volvió de pronto una fuente de calor que junto con el aroma de ambos alfas, lograron que su cuerpo se calentara sobreponiéndose ante el frío del ambiente. Lupin sonrió alzando su mano ofreciéndosela a Snape. Éste frunció sus cejas un poco pero no lo pensó mucho y colocó su propia mano sobre la del hombre lobo. La sonrisa de éste se amplió más y ese pequeño gesto terminó de tranquilizar a Severus.  </p><p>Esta sensación de que todo iba a estar bien era algo bastante nuevo para él, y algo que definitivamente le agradaba sentir. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta del poder que el aroma y la presencia de ambos alfas tenían sobre él.  </p><p>-Jaja, ahora veo por qué le pusieron Snivellus, un apodo adecuado para un chilletas.- Severus, Remus y James voltearon detrás de ellos ante la voz y se encontraron con cuatro rostros familiares.  </p><p>-Muchas gracias por deshacerse de esos gemelos por nosotros, Potter y Lupin. Al fin demostraron que los griffindors sí pueden ser útiles.- Lestrange y Rosier habían regresado, y no estaban solos. Detrás de ellos los acompañaban ahora Mulciber y Nott, con las sonrisas superiores que sólo un slytherin supremacista, purista y egocentrista podía tener. </p><p><em> Me lleva el carajo, ¿¡Qué esta noche no va a terminar nunca!? </em>  Snape se levantó un poco sin dejar el regazo de James y miró a sus compañeros de casa con rencor.  </p><p>-¡Qué curioso! Que yo recuerde tú y Rosier salieron llorando a buscar a sus amiguitos porque no pudieron con dos simples alfas. En cambio, Potter y Lupin sí; Griffindor 1, Slytherin 0, qué vergüenza son para nuestra casa.- Habló Severus con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.  </p><p>Los rostros de Lestrange y Rosier cambiaron radicalmente de burla a completa ira. La sonrisa de Severus al contrario, se amplió más.  </p><p>Remus y James mientras tanto sondeaban la situación. Estaban tensos. Eran cuatro contra dos, y además Severus no se podía mover muy bien, estaba mojado y eso combinado con el clima frío y el celo artificial que todavía lo seguían afectando lo hacían extremadamente vulnerable. Las peleas serían cuerpo a cuerpo, y aunque James y Remus estaban relativamente en buen físico, seguían cansados y heridos de los otros alfas que los atacaron antes de que encontraran al omega.  </p><p>No lo querían admitir, pero podrían estar en un aprieto.  </p><p>Pero antes muertos que dejar a esos hijos de puta tocarle un solo pelo a Severus.  </p><p>Remus se posicionó gruñéndoles a los otros alfas. Abriendo su boca y mostrando sus dientes. Sus ojos volvieron a tornarse rojos y sentía a su hombre lobo querer salir a la superficie. La luna llena estaba cerca, y sus instintos estaban al tope. </p><p>Si lo provocaban, estaba seguro de que se mancharía las manos de sangre sin remordimiento alguno. </p><p>Lestrange fue el primero en salir corriendo hacia ellos, sus compinches lo miraron sorprendidos por un microsegundo antes de ir detrás de él. </p><p><em> Carajo, carajo, carajo.  </em>Pensaron los tres.  </p><p>Un fuerte ladrido se escuchó a su derecha y apenas Rodolphus volteó un enorme perro negro lo tacleó gruñendo y mordiéndolo donde pudiese; Mulciber, Nott y Rosier se detuvieron y de inmediato fueron a ayudar a su compañero.  </p><p>James y Remus reconocieron al instante a ese perro. Lupin salió corriendo a ayudar a su amigo escuchando un chillido por parte de Sirius cuando Mulciber le dio una salvaje patada en las costillas y sin pensarlo Remus se abalanzó sobre éste tirando puñetazos y devolviéndole el mismo nivel de dolor. </p><p>Nott y Rosier no se quedaron atrás y comenzaron a agarrarse a golpes contra el enorme canino y Lupin, estrellando sus puños contra el rostro y cuerpo animal de Sirius y también contra Remus. Pero el momento de ventaja se les terminó en cuanto Lucius y Regulus llegaron apartándolos del perro y del hombre lobo con golpes certeros. Sirius soltó a Lestrange cojeando hasta estar a un lado de sus aliados. Ambos bandos volvieron a dividirse y a estar uno frente al otro.  </p><p>El grupo de Lupin de espaldas al lago; el de Lastrange, al bosque.  </p><p>-¿Lucius? ¿Regulus? ¿Qué carajos hacen acá? ¿Y por qué los defienden?- Preguntó Mulciber agitado por la breve pelea.  </p><p>-Pensé que estabas comprometido con Narcissa. Y a ti te falta un año para este evento, Regulus.- Comento Nott alzando una ceja, los cuatro magos claramente ofendidos de que estos tomaran el bando contrario.  </p><p>-No tenemos que rendirle cuentas a nadie, menos a ustedes. - Respondió Regulus jadeando por el esfuerzo y la adrenalina.  </p><p>-Van a dejarlo hasta aquí. Estoy ansioso de comentar con sus padres en el Ministerio la decepcionante y ridícula noche del Wintersufel en la que tuvieron que juntarse como grupito porque no pudieron obtener un omega por ustedes mismos. - Lucius sonrió de lado al ver que los cuatro chicos abrieron sus ojos claramente intimidados por la idea de tener que lidiar con la ira y decepción de sus progenitores.  </p><p>Los slytherins se miraron entre si y tuvieron un acuerdo mental. Con toda la ira y rencor del mundo, se voltearon en dirección al mar de árboles retirándose, no sin antes ver a los otros cinco y al perro con ojos rojos; y finalmente se adentraron al bosque despareciendo de la vista.  </p><p>Solo hasta entonces Sirius volvió a su estado humano, al instante colocó su mano con cuidado sobre sus costillas apretando los dientes del dolor. Regulus y Remus se acercaron al instante.  </p><p>-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el Black menor. Muchas personas pensaban que Sirius y él no se tragaban, que competían entre sí y se rechazaban mutuamente cuando la realidad era otra. Ambos crecieron con los mismos padres supremacistas y racistas, obsesionados por las artes oscuras y la pureza de la sangre. Muchas veces el único refugio que tenían era estar el uno con el otro. Sirius logró expandir su refugio en Hogwarts y sus amigos, Regulus en Lucius y Severus. Pero siempre guardarían ese vínculo especial que tenían.  </p><p>-Sí, creo que me fracturaron una costilla. Este dolor es familiar en el Quidditch.- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de aminorar su situación. De pronto, tragó saliva, respiró a través del dolor y volteó en dirección de la mirada que sentía. Snape lo observaba desde el regazo de su mejor amigo, con ojos repletos de sentimientos negativos y de rechazo puro.  </p><p>Otro caso de valentía Griffindor. Eso tuvo que ser lo que motivó a caminar al animago canino para estar lo suficientemente cerca; con mucho cuidado y precaución por su dolor se puso de rodillas ante el omega. Por Goddric, sentía que esa mirada lo podría congelar en cualquier momento.  </p><p>-Rómpeme la nariz.-  </p><p>Snape frunció sus cejas confundido, y no fue el único porque el resto también se sorprendió. <em>¿Qué demonios? </em> </p><p>-Rómpemela o me la rompo yo. O que James lo haga por ti. O pícame mi costilla rota, ¡No sé! ¡Sólo...AGH!- El griffindor se pasó sus manos por su cabello frustrado. ¿¡Cómo puedes pedirle perdón a una persona que mandaste al peor destino posible!?  </p><p>-...¿Qué pésima manera de pedir perdón es esa, Black?- Severus no podía con esto ahora. Recordó de inmediato la deplorable disculpa por parte del castroso de James o el ‘lo siento’ tardío por parte del cobarde de Remus. ¿Qué estos imbéciles Marauders nunca han aprendido a decir ‘lo lamento’ de manera decente? </p><p>Sirius se veía conflictuado, porque de verdad no tenía idea de cómo actuar frente al omega. Apretó su mandíbula y sus labios formando una fea mueca mientras que sus ojos se humedecían.<em> ¡Ay, no! ¡COÑO! No quiero llorar, no frente a Snape.  </em>Pensó frunciendo sus cejas. Cerró sus ojos provocando que sus lágrimas cayeran y al instante las secó; suspiró, alzó su mirada y miró directo a los ojos del slytherin.  </p><p>-Perdón Snape- Dijo finalmente.  </p><p>-No lo acepto, Black.- El resto de alfas y Regulus observaron la interacción sin moverse o tratar de meterse. Y comprendían perfecto la respuesta del omega. Vieron cómo Sirius volvía a tragar saliva, pero esta vez le costó muchísimo más trabajo al sentir su pecho estrujarse algo dolido por el fuerte pero esperable rechazo de su disculpa. </p><p>-Sí, me imaginé. Yo tampoco lo haría.- Murmuró decaído mirando al suelo experimentando una pesadez en su espalda y unas tremendas ganas de brincar al lago y ahogarse.  </p><p>-Pero,- Sirius alzó su mirada de nuevo cuando Snape habló. -Aprecio tu intento. No fue un revoltijo de palabras o te tardaste en decirlo, como ciertas otras personas. - James y Remus se enderezaron y se incomodaron al instante sonrojándose un poco por la vergüenza. </p><p>Black no pasó desapercibido la reacción de sus amigos y de alguna forma, las palabras del omega lo hicieron sentir un poco mejor.  </p><p>De pronto Severus dobló su cuerpo sujetando su vientre con un pequeño jadeo de dolor. Remus se acercó rápidamente y James al instante le preguntó qué estaba mal cuando sintió cómo su pantalón se humedecía debajo del omega. Todos los alfas se tensaron cuando una ola de feromonas los impactó y de inmediato se cubrieron la nariz con sus mangas, incluyendo a Regulus.</p><p>-Sev, ¿Qué pasa?- Volvió a preguntar el griffindor con gafas comenzando a emitir su propio aroma tratando de cubrir el de Snape esperando que así afectara menos a los otros.  </p><p>Severus se sonrojó no queriendo decir lo que le sucedía. Miró a su alrededor, a cada uno de los magos. Era una locura lo diferente que era el tipo de relación que tenía con cada uno.  </p><p>Lucius fue su primer amigo en Hogwarts, el primero en notarlo, en elogiarlo por sus habilidades, por quien era, en hacerlo sentir aceptado.  </p><p>Reggie simplemente se unió a su dúo. Al principio como favor de Lucius para ayudarle con sus estudios, luego para hablar pestes de su hermano Sirius y del resto de griffindors; y de pronto se tornó en una convivencia muy agradable.  </p><p>Los Marauders. De solo pensar el soso nombre le dolía la cabeza. Sirius Black, un descarado y sádico que hasta hoy en día no terminaba de joderlo.  </p><p>Remus Lupin, un chico amable y tranquilo cuya cobardía lo molestaba más que nada, opacando sus demás virtudes y que aún así con sus palabras reconfortantes y sonrisa cálida lo hacían sentir una locura de sensaciones. </p><p>Y James Potter...  </p><p>Respiró profundo a través de la incomodidad que sufría en su entre pierna completamente mojada por el lubricante que chorreaba desde su entrada sin control alguno. Pero volvió a concentrarse en James.</p><p>Es que ni podía describir cómo se sentía respecto a él. El griffindor no había dejado de verlo preocupado, esperando atento a lo que sea que él necesitara. Y tenía que tomar en cuenta las veces en esta noche que pensó en él. </p><p>Qué horror, ¿Por qué este imbécil? </p><p>-La pócima está obligando a mi cuerpo a… Estar en celo. Por eso me duele, y no puedo controlar cómo emito mi aroma, antes me había untado JackCorpse para ocultarlo, supongo que por eso no atraje a los alfas, pero Lestrange y Rosier se les ocurrió darme un baño en el lago.- Murmuró avergonzado. James y Remus querían matar a esos dos, destrozarles la cara y castrarlos por obvias razones. Aun así su atención volvió a caer en cuidar a Severus siendo éste su prioridad más importante ahora.  </p><p>-¿Cómo revertimos el efecto?- Preguntó Remus mirando al omega concentrado y preocupado.  </p><p>La pregunta hizo que la temperatura de las mejillas de Severus incrementara de golpe. Alzó una de sus manos para tallarse los ojos con su pulgar y dedos. <em> Ugh</em><em>, </em><em>Merlin,</em><em> basta de ponerme en situaciones así.  </em> </p><p>-Una poción que contrarreste los efectos pero evidentemente no estoy en condiciones para hacerla, o bien...U...Un alfa.- Murmuró lo último tan bajo que solo James y Remus lograron escucharlo gracias a que estaban tan cerca.  </p><p>El alfa de James le susurraba en el oído desde que sostuvo al omega en sus brazos. Y desde entonces lo había estado ignorando, pero justo ahora su presencia se había hecho más fuerte.  </p><p><em> Sabes lo que necesita.  </em>Le susurró en su mente, la segunda voz de su instinto, ese lado que se apartaba del humano en él.  </p><p><em> Sí, pero lo que él quiera es lo más importante.  </em>James no permitiría que su alfa tome las riendas, aun si su instinto rasguñaba por salir a la superficie y tomar a Severus.  </p><p>Remus no estaba en mejores condiciones. La presencia de su hombre lobo en su cabeza era bastante intensa teniendo en cuenta que la luna llena era en tres días. La bestia enjaulada en su mente, golpeándose contra los barrotes con la sola intención de tomar control del cuerpo de Lupin y estar con el omega de ambos. </p><p>Los dos alfas respiraron a través de la boca para calmarse. </p><p>-Haremos lo que tú decidas...¿Podemos irnos con el traslador?- Se volteó Potter preguntándole a Lucius. </p><p>-La barrera los hace disfuncionales. Sólo nos queda esperar hasta el amanecer. Hasta entonces ésta se desintegrará y los que estaban adentro podrán usar magia.- Informó el exslytherin. </p><p>Severus tanteó sus opciones. Miró de nuevo a los que estaban alrededor y se sintió mal al verlos tensos mientras trataban de respirar lejos de él o a través de sus ropas. Sus feromonas los estaban afectando y en cualquier momento alguno podría perder los estribos.  </p><p>Debía tomar una decisión.  </p><p>-James, Remus... Llévenme detrás de esos árboles. Los demás, quédense aquí.-  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inserte meme de "El Dorado" - ¿Ambos? Ambos. Queremos ambos . *Asiente*</p><p>El dolor de Severus es similar a los cólicos menstruales, pero muy intensos. Si las lectoras que han experimentado la regla han sentido esas veces en las que es muy abundante y no lo puedes controlar... Algo así le pasa a Severus, y con cólicos malignos jaja. F.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No puedo creer que ya es Marzo 2021 ¿En qué momento?<br/>Espero que ustedes estén bien. Les mando mushas buenas vibras. 👀✨</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 12 </p><p><em> -¿</em><em>Cómo vas </em><em>James?- </em> <em>  Potter estaba echado frente a la chimenea de su sala común en </em><em>Griffindor</em><em>, frente a él tenía un pergamino con una lista, varias opciones tachadas, en su mano sostenía la pluma y con la punta rascaba su cabeza.  </em> </p><p><em> Así lo encontró Remus cuando entró.  </em> </p><p><em> -¡</em><em>Moony</em><em>! ¿Cómo voy de qué o </em><em>cómo?- </em> <em>  El hombre lobo se acercó observando lo que escribía el otro </em><em>griffindor</em><em>. Era una lista de lugares: Las Tres Escobas, London  </em> <em> Muggle</em><em>, </em><em>Dominic</em><em>Maestro’s </em> <em> ...¿Playas en América? </em> </p><p><em> -Me refería a tu enlace con </em><em>Severus.</em><em>Y</em><em> sobre todo, cómo lo </em><em>tratas.- </em> <em>  James sonrió de lado y continuó escribiendo en el pergamino. </em> </p><p><em> -Tranquilo </em><em>Moony, él</em><em> tiene casi toda mi atención, la dedicación a cuidarlo y procurar que esté bien y cómodo es mi prioridad. Es más, planeo llevarlo a algún lugar que le guste. Pero también que convivamos los dos. Nuestra primera cita fue en Las Tres Escobas y le compré varias cosas para sus pociones, pero ahora quiero más interacción entre él y yo. ¿Me  </em> <em> explico?- </em> <em>  Remus sabía que la relación entre su amigo y el  </em> <em> slytherin </em> <em>  había progresado bastante. Justo después de esa salida. El haberse disculpado con </em><em>Severus </em><em>y expresarle sus verdaderos sentimientos le devolvieron bastante confianza y seguridad ante lo que sea que pasara en el futuro.  </em> </p><p><em> No obstante, aunque quería algo formal con el omega, también deseaba proteger su amistad con su querido amigo.   </em> </p><p><em> Tenía que poner las cosas en claro.  </em> </p><p><em> -Cuando termine su enlace, planeo cortejar a </em><em>Severus</em><em>.- James al instante dejó de escribir y volteó a ver al hombre lobo como si no hubiese estado seguro de lo que acaba de escuchar.  </em> </p><p><em> -Eh... </em><em>Um </em> <em> ...Vaya, pues, </em><em>entiendo</em><em> pero todavía no se debilita por completo el enlace que él y yo tenemos  </em> <em> Moony</em><em>. - Hasta entonces James había vivido sus días en el presente. No pensaba mucho en los hechos que los llevaron a </em><em>Severus</em><em> y a él tener este tipo de relación.  </em> </p><p><em> No. En realidad sí tenía presentes esos hechos. Y por eso estaba allí tirado en medio de su sala común, el tiempo se le había ido volando pensando en la siguiente salida con Severus. También había ido más allá de solo las citas comunes, planeando invitarlo a ir con él durante las vacaciones de invierno.  </em> </p><p><em> Estaba loco. ¿En verdad pensaba que </em><em>Severus aceptaría</em><em>? No lo sabía, pero debía intentarlo. </em> </p><p><em> Huh </em> <em> ...Sin querer también comenzó a visualizar al  </em> <em> slytherin</em><em> en su futuro.  </em> </p><p><em> ...Ay, </em><em>Merlin</em><em>. Esto ya no era por el enlace.  </em> </p><p><em> - </em> <em> Moony</em><em>, lo siento. Me corrijo. Yo voy a seguir con  </em> <em> Severus</em><em> aún después de que termine nuestro enlace temporal. - </em> </p><p><em> Fue como si el aire de la sala común aumentara su densidad y respirar se volvió una acción bastante pesada.  </em> <em> Ambos alfas </em> <em>  sentían una opresión en el pecho que no les dejaba llenar sus pulmones a tope.  </em> </p><p><em> Los dos </em><em>griffindors </em><em>sabían qué significaba eso. Y qué podría conllevar que ninguno cediera.  </em> </p><p><em> James y Remus eran alfas, sí, </em><em>pero </em><em>ante todo, ellos eran mejores amigos.  </em> </p><p><em> -Cuando llegue ese momento, </em><em>Prongs.</em><em>..- Empezó el hombre lobo un tanto inseguro de seguir hablando. </em> </p><p><em> -...El momento llegará cuando </em><em>Severus </em><em>lo decida,  </em> <em> Moony </em> <em> .- El ambiente logró aligerarse un poco logrando disminuir la tensión entre ellos.  </em> </p><p><em> -Sí, es verdad. Y lo que él decida, estará </em><em>bien.- </em> <em>  James subió su mirada hasta encontrar los ojos de su amigo. Afortunadamente, al parecer, ambos habían logrado lo que deseaban, algo que su instinto odiaba</em> <em>pero para ellos, como humanos, era un gran alivio y los satisfacía inmensamente. </em> </p><p><em> Una tregua.  </em> </p><p><em> Los dos </em><em>griffindors </em><em>lo sabían, ambos chicos sonrieron un poco y Remus le dio la espalda al otro yendo en dirección al dormitorio que compartían junto con Peter y Sirius mientras que el </em><em>animago </em><em>volvió su atención a su lista. </em> </p><p><em> -Las playas en América son bonitas. Y cálidas. Buena opción para el invierno. - Gritó </em><em>Lupin</em><em> mientras subía las escaleras perdiéndose de vista.  </em> </p><p><em> James volteó no esperando ese </em><em>comentario </em><em>pero </em><em>rio </em><em>llenándose de tranquilidad.  </em> </p><p><em> Lo que sea que pasara, no iba a permitir que destruyera su amistad.  </em> </p><p>~αβΩ~ </p><p>Ninguno de los dos esperó este resultado. </p><p>Para nada. </p><p>James se levantó cargando al omega en sus brazos, Severus enrolló un brazo alrededor de su cuello para sostenerse mientras sujetaba su vientre queriendo darle el mayor calor posible porque solo así al parecer su dolor disminuía un poco. Remus se adelantó al bosque buscando un lugar que fuera seguro y que estuviera cerca de los otros.  </p><p>El licántropo divisó un pequeño desnivel, un hoyo sin mucha profundidad. Se acercó y saltó verificando el terreno. No era lo ideal, por Godric estaban en medio de un bosque en medio de las montañas en medio de Merlín sabe dónde. </p><p>...Pero de cierto modo, era algo... </p><p><em> Excitante.  </em> </p><p>Rascó su nuca tragando saliva. Sabía lo que venía. Y ya estaba ansioso.  </p><p><em> Carajo, ¡Odio estar tan cerca de la luna llena! Hace que actúe como un animal.  </em>Una voz interior en él se rio un poco.  </p><p><em> Pero si es un lado natural en ti.  </em> </p><p>Remus respiró profundo sacando el aire con lentitud y puso manos en la obra. Quitó cada una de las duras piedras dejando el terreno con solo la suavidad de la tierra fría y juntó la mayor cantidad de hojas secas formando una especie de colchoneta natural comenzando a quitarse la chamarra y el suéter que usaba colocándolos sobre la tierra. </p><p>Esperaba que con esto los tres estuvieran lo suficientemente cómodos. </p><p>Terminó justo a tiempo mirando a James llegar con Severus en sus brazos, el alfa con lentes no paró de depositar beso tras beso sobre la cabecilla del omega hasta que lo colocó encima de las ropas del otro alfa.  </p><p>Remus se sentó sobre sus prendas alargando sus brazos para recibir a Snape colocándolo entre sus piernas pegando la espalda más pequeña a su pecho mientras que James se acercó posicionándose entre las piernas del slytherin, arrugando un poco su nariz por el aroma de James envolviendo a Snape, quien no dejaba de mostrar una cara de dolor y molestia sonrojada, dando pequeños suspiros mordiéndose el labio inferior. </p><p>Lupin tragó saliva sintiendo su cuerpo reaccionar de inmediato, el omega que él quería cortejar estaba frente a él, sufriendo por un fenómeno que le exigía desear estar con un alfa.  </p><p>El licántropo salió de su transe cuando unas manos delgadas y frías sujetaron las suyas alzándolas, guiándolas debajo del suéter de su amigo para colocarlas sobre el vientre del omega. Lupin bajó su mirada encontrando la de Severus. </p><p>-Tus manos se sienten bien ahí. El dolor disminuye con el calor.-   </p><p><em> Ah, por Godric </em><em>Griffindor</em><em>, él es muy lindo.  </em>Lupin sentía que los sentimientos dentro de él no cabían en su pecho y temía que en cualquier momento éste explotaría por la fuerza de estos. Y decidió canalizar todo lo que sentía por esta persona tocando la suave piel de la nuca con sus labios, comenzando a bajar hasta su hombro jalando el suéter de James para abrirse camino sin dejar de depositar beso tras beso adorando cada parte que podía tocar. </p><p>Severus estaba extrañado. En contraste a todo aquello que sintió al llegar a este lugar, ahora no había casi rastro de algún sentimiento desgastante o hiriente salvo el ardor del sanguinario rasguño en su pecho y el dolor en su vientre y cuerpo.  </p><p>Eso era lo extraño para él; siempre predominó la miseria en la mayor parte de su vida. Si pudiera disfrutar de esta calma y calor confortante que sentía más seguido, podría decir que vivió bien. </p><p>Remus había comenzado a frotar sus manos en su vientre y los ojos de Snape casi se van detrás de su cráneo por lo placentero y aliviado que sentía. Manos grandes, algo rasposas pero llenas de cariño que procuraban confortarlo lo más posible. Severus volteó detrás de su hombro encontrando los ojos de licántropo. La mirada de Snape bajó un poco y el griffindor supo qué buscaba.  </p><p>Su boca se juntó con la del omega, como si ambos por fin hubieran desatado la descabellada atracción que sentían el uno por el otro dejando que ésta guiara sus acciones, permitiéndoles demostrarse el afecto y deseo profundo que tuvieron desde hace mucho tiempo. Remus delineó con su lengua la boca contraria adentrándose en ésta decidido a conocer todo centímetro y rincón de su Severus.  </p><p>James observó la escena ante él. Sabía que su amigo y el omega se gustaban; y también sabía que la posesividad de él para con este último debería ser un problema. </p><p>Debería. Pero justo ahora sentía todo menos celos o posesividad que lo distrajeran de la apasionada escena frente a él. Sí, su alfa interior rugía en contra de solo ver a otro alfa con el omega de él y James; pero éste último estaba más interesado en el cuidar y observar lo sensual que podía ser Severus. </p><p>-James- Su pecho se contrajo, la voz captó al instante su atención, miró cómo una mano delgada trataba de alcanzarlo mientras encontraba ojos negros y añorantes por tener contacto con él.  </p><p>Una fuerza atrayente lo jaló acercándose, tomando esa mano con la suya besando los dedos y la palma hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para unir sus labios con los del chico que él y su alfa interno adoraban.  </p><p>Deseaba borrar la amarga primera experiencia que tuvieron, pero pasó y no podía negarla. Lo único que le quedaba era asegurarse de no volver a hacer algo que dañara o entristeciera a Severus. Cuidarlo, apoyarlo, protegerlo... </p><p>Amarlo. </p><p>-Creo que Remus debería ir primero.- Murmuró entre besos mirando los ojos llenos de deseo que se abrieron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir. Sonrió un poco besando la nariz del omega y después volteó a ver el rostro de su amigo quien también estaba extrañado por sus palabras.  </p><p>-Moony tiene esa magia de hacerte sentir que todo estará bien. Y quiero que te sientas cómodo y seguro. - Explicó sonriendo tranquilo moviéndose hacia atrás. Snape frunció sus cejas negando ligeramente con su cabeza y rápidamente sujetó la muñeca del alfa </p><p>-No estás pensando en irte, ¿Verdad?-  Algo en el interior de Severus se agitó de solo imaginarlo.  </p><p>Al instante James lo negó acercándose para pegar su frente con la del omega complementándolo con un pico en los labios.  </p><p>-Te he perseguido de manera inconsciente por varios años...Irme de tu lado es imposible.- La sonrisa del griffindor se amplió contagiando al otro chico quien también sonrió un poco. El animago volvió a bajar hasta que su cara quedó a la altura del miembro del omega.  </p><p>Su lengua decidió recorrer la base lentamente delineando la forma con su saliva hasta llegar a la punta donde incrustó su lengua, su boca engulló a Severus y un gemido escapó de sus labios atrapados con los besos que Remus le daba.  </p><p>La delicia de la boca de James succionándolo y la suya propia siendo explorada hasta el más oscuro rincón por Remus fueron los perfectos estímulos que su cuerpo captó como señal de que había encontrado a las parejas perfectas para su celo.  </p><p><em> ...Si son ellos, sí quiero.  </em> </p><p>Al instante sintió cómo de su entrada se originaba su lubricante escurriéndose delineando la curva de sus glúteos que conectaba con sus muslos, notando que esta vez no dolía. Por supuesto, ya que ahora sí lo deseaba, y era muy diferente que tu cuerpo se preparara para estar con compañeros que amabas y no con personas que aborrecías.  </p><p>Snape abrió sus ojos.  </p><p><em> ¿Compañeros que amas? </em> </p><p>Jadeó inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando la yema del pulgar de James comenzó a acariciar su entrada empapada en círculos, esparciendo su lubricante, introduciendo tan solo la punta y saliendo una vez, otra, y otra más hasta que lo metió por completo moviéndolo alrededor por unos momentos para después sacarlo llevándolo a su boca probándolo mientras miraba fijamente a Severus.  </p><p>-Estás muy mojado Sev, y dilatado...¿Te gusta?- <em>Agh, ¿Por qué pregunta eso?  </em>Pensó avergonzado pues sabía que su rostro expresaba el deseo y lo bien que se sentía. Pero de cierto modo, intuyó por qué.  </p><p>James no quería repetir la situación de su primer celo. El omega poseía vagos recuerdos del inter, donde admite que sí, le encantó estar con James; pero al principio y al final fue aterrador y frustrante porque ni James ni él tuvieron control de sus cuerpos.  </p><p>Pero ahora era diferente. Por mucho.  </p><p>Quería estar con estos dos imbéciles. </p><p>-...Sí.- Ambos alfas sonrieron y Remus deslizó una mano más abajo hasta llegar a la entrada. Sintió el índice de James a un lado del suyo y al mismo tiempo ambos dígitos se abrieron paso en su interior comenzando a prepararlo, moviéndose y deslizándose tocando a su alrededor provocando que el omega contrajera su vientre.  </p><p>-¡Ah~! E...¡Esperen!- Al instante los dos griffindors detuvieron sus movimientos.   </p><p>-No...No es necesario, creo que estoy listo. -Murmuró mientras sentía sus mejillas arder por el estímulo tan obsceno, junto con el sonido y las feromonas de ambos alfas. Ni James ni Remus estaban convencidos, uno encontró la mirada de su amigo y supieron al instante qué hacer.  </p><p>Snape gimió cuando los dedos en su entrada volvieron a moverse y mordió su labio inferior al sentir otros dos dígitos adentrarse uniéndose a los que ya lo estimulaban.  </p><p>-Creo que tienes razón, Severus, estás tan dilatado y mojado que aceptaste cuatro dedos sin problema. Pero queríamos estar seguros. - Era algo que tanto el animago como el licántropo sabían del slytherin. Tantos años de conocerlo, de vigilarlo y enfrentarlo por una rivalidad estúpida y sin sentido, les enseñó que el omega tendía a aguantar el dolor con tal de seguir adelante.  </p><p>Y era ahora su responsabilidad hacerle entender que eso no aplicaba ahora, ni con ellos. Ya no, nunca más.  </p><p>Los dos alfas sacaron sus dedos sintiendo cómo el calor en sus manos disminuía por el frío del ambiente, y hasta entonces se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de lubricante que las había cubierto.  </p><p>Remus aprovechó para liberar por fin su erección que desde que había captado el aroma de Severus en el lago, había despertado y moría por estar con él. Usó el exceso en su mano para lubricarse adecuadamente y se alineó sintiendo la dulce entrada contraerse cuando la punta la tocó.  </p><p>Cuando el licántropo comenzó a entrar, Severus ahogó pequeños lloriqueos entre jadeos a medida que Remus se acercaba poco a poco a lo más profundo de su interior. Éste no había dejado de acariciar su vientre calentándolo con la fricción mientras que los besos en su nuca eran un constante cariño que alivió la todavía extraña sensación.  </p><p>Pero en tan solo unos segundos su cuerpo se adaptó perfecto. Era su naturaleza, su propio estado actual estaba completamente aliviado de por fin obtener lo que deseaba. Y una vez que lo obtuvo, no quería parar.  </p><p>Tragando saliva y con un suspiro cerró los ojos moviendo su pelvis hacia arriba tomando a Remus por sorpresa, haciéndolo gruñir y jadear al mismo tiempo. Su dolor simplemente desapareció pues su cuerpo por fin estaba recibiendo lo que necesitaba; sin embargo Severus no dejó que las enormes manos abandonaran su abdomen.  </p><p>James por otro lado no podía apartar la mirada de ellos, con sus mejillas rojas y su cara y cuerpo con una temperatura elevada, el aire lleno de feromonas que invadieron sus fosas nasales comenzaban a nublar su mente y consciente; y por supuesto, avivaron aún más el increíblemente apretado bulto en sus pantalones. </p><p>Observó atento cómo Remus entraba y salía de su omega notando cómo el miembro de este último se encontraba completamente parado en alto como tratando de llamar la atención del alfa animago.  </p><p><em> ...Se ve solo. </em>  </p><p>Severus jamás hubiera sabido que su voz podía producir algo así. Un chillido que salió de él cuando el animago lo sorprendió metiéndolo en su boca. </p><p>-¡J...James es mucho!- Era más de lo que creía que podía aguantar. Por un momento deseó que el alfa no siguiera porque sentía que a cada rato nacían estrellas por su cuerpo y lo único que realmente deseó entonces fue sostenerse de algo. Y sus manos decidieron que adentrarlos por la melena caótica de su ex archienemigo como único recurso para no venirse de nuevo, sujetándolo desde la raíz hasta hacerlo gruñir, alentándolo a seguir. </p><p>-S...Severus, me estas apretando mucho.- Remus de inmediato sintió el nuevo estímulo que su mejor amigo añadió. El interior de su omega apretó alrededor de su miembro de tal forma que deslizarse adentro y afuera comenzó a ser una tarea no tan sencilla. Y no lo negaba, se sentía increíble, pero quería que ambos disfrutaran un poco más antes de llegar.  </p><p>-Prongs, ¡Espera!- James al instante detuvo su boca decidiendo mejor estimular a Severus con su lengua, una mano suya alzó el suéter que protegía al omega del clima helado con la intención de deslizar su lengua a traves de su piel; pero al instante su sangre hirvió en cólera cuando observó cómo cinco líneas rojas y salvajes marcaban el pecho y parte del abdómen pálido.  </p><p>-Severus, ¿Ellos te hicieron esto?- Puede que el slytherin estuviese bastante hundido en la delicia del momento tan placentero, pero al ver el rostro de James provocó un instante sobrio en él. Severus nunca realmente había sentido miedo como tal hacia Potter, odio sí, desagrado y rencor por supuesto. Y justo en ese momento, pudo ver realmente la capacidad del griffindor para erradicar cualquier cosa o ser que lo provocara. </p><p><em> No, no voy a dejar que ella, y ellos, arruinen mi ahora.  </em> </p><p>-James- Remus habló poniéndose alerta. Los ojos del alfa se comenzaron a teñir de rojo y Severus abrió sus ojos. </p><p>-James. No te enfoques en ellos...Te quiero aquí conmigo.- Su voz perforó la mente del alfa regresándolo al presente, alejándolo de los pensamientos sanguinarios y violentos que su lado salvaje deseaba ejercer contra todos aquellos que pensaron en lastimar a su omega.  </p><p>El rojo desapareció de su mirada y sus ojos encontraron de nuevo los de Severus. Y éste lo recompensó con una pequeña sonrisa.  </p><p>-Eso es, ven.-  Su propio aroma envolvía al alfa atrayéndolo de nuevo a él volviendo a poner el ambiente deseado, acercando al griffindor quien solo respiró hondo y suspiró volviendo a depositar besos encima del ombligo del omega teniendo extremo cuidado de evitar las heridas. Afortunadamente, habían dos partes intactas que exigían atención también.  </p><p>Los labios del animago atraparon uno de los dulces pezones succionándolo mientras una mano masajeaba y estimulaba el otro provocando que el omega contrajera más su entrada apretando su agarre alrededor de Remus. </p><p>-¡AH! Eso es peor, James, ¡Ah~! Remus, me...¡Me vengo!- Severus arqueó su espalda con sus manos metidas en la cabellera de Potter jalándolo para pegarlo contra su pecho corriéndose entre los vientres de ambos manchando parte del suéter de James mientras que su delgada espalda se embarraba por completo contra Lupin. </p><p>El miembro del hombre lobo experimentó cada instante del orgasmo del slytherin lo que desencadenó el suyo apretando su mandíbula para controlar el fuerte deseo de morder el cuello de Severus, optando por jalarlo pegándolo lo más posible contra su cuerpo descargando todo en su interior lo más profundo que podía.  </p><p>James se separó sonriendo de lado, orgulloso de cómo había desencadenado todo con sólo su boca.  </p><p>El pecho de ambos chicos bajaba y subía tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras buscaban volver a enfocar algún punto. Los ojos de Severus miraron a James expresando cuánto amaba verlo y el placer inmenso que recorría su cuerpo.  </p><p>El omega lo estaba invitando. James frunció sus cejas no estando seguro.  </p><p>-Esperaré a que Remus-- </p><p>-No, ahora. Te quiero ahora.- Exigió sintiendo de nuevo unas pequeñas contracciones en su vientre. Durante la primera ronda el dolor había desaparecido por completo gracias a Remus. Pero ahora que su cuerpo había experimentado por fin su mayor deseo, estaba ansioso por tener mucho más de esto. </p><p>James tragó saliva pasando su lengua por sus dientes buscando aliviar una extraña pulsación en sus encías. Sentía que debía atrapar algo con su boca, perforar, marcar.  </p><p>Remus tenía la misma sensación, pero gracias a que estuvo lamiendo y dando pequeños mordiscos a la nuca del omega, además de que éste no era un celo natural, podía controlarse bastante bien.  </p><p>En resumen, los tres estaban listos para continuar.  </p><p>El animago liberó su miembro recorriéndolo con su mano un par de veces acercándose hasta quedar encima de los otros dos chicos. Remus sintió dos dedos unirse junto con él dentro de Severus tentando y probando qué tan relajado estaba éste.  </p><p>-¿Seguro?- Severus suspiró alzando su mano para jalar al alfa hacia él uniendo sus labios con los de éste confirmándole por segunda vez lo que deseaba. Y cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron fijamente.</p><p>-¿Te convenceré si te digo explícitamente que quiero que ambos tú y Remus estén dentro de mí y me llenen tanto que cuando terminemos sienta que me falta parte de mi alma?- </p><p>Los ojos de ambos alfas se abrieron tanto que faltó poco para que salieran de sus cuencas y un solo pensamiento cruzó sus mentes. </p><p><em> Diablos Severus </em> </p><p>Ese comentario tanto alivianó el ambiente como el miedo en James y con una sonrisa poco a poco se fue abriendo paso adentro uniéndose con su amigo en el interior del omega de ambos.  </p><p>Un brazo de Severus se enroscó alrededor del cuello de James y su otra mano apretó con fuerza la de Remus en su vientre, sus cejas frunciéndose y su boca abriéndose para dejar salir jadeos quebradizos sintiendo cada centímetro de ambos encontrándose en su interior, su cuerpo haciendo un increíble esfuerzo por recibirlos y acomodarlos. </p><p>Puede que le estuviera costando trabajo, pero su omega interior estaba extasiado.  </p><p>Dos alfas estaban aquí para cuidarlo. </p><p>Dos alfas estaban aquí para hacerlo sentir bien. </p><p>Dos alfas estaban aquí para embarazarlo.  </p><p>La idea enloqueció al omega interior de Severus, poniendo a cada glándula fabricar y esparcir la mayor cantidad de feromonas en el ambiente seduciendo e hipnotizando a los dos griffindors mientras que su entrada se dedicó a producir tanto lubricante como le era posible esperando facilitarles el movimiento a los alfas. </p><p>Remus fue el primero en salir de Severus para que James entrara más profundo y embestir volviendo adentro cuando el otro salía. Sus movimientos comenzaron a sincronizarse y adquirir un ritmo placentero para Severus y para ellos.  </p><p>El slytherin estaba enamorado del aroma que ambos alfas despedían mientras se mezclaban con el suyo propio, generando una especie de burbuja que los separaba de la realidad llevándolos a un punto en el espacio donde lo único que importaba era el éxtasis de los tres.  </p><p>Poco a poco el omega dejó salir su voz ahora algo quebrada y sin aliento porque temía que si dejaba pasar demasiado aire a sus pulmones su cuerpo no tendría espacio para sus alfas. Era tonto y tan extraño porque sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería pero al mismo tiempo se moriría si no estaba lleno de ellos dos.  </p><p>Con sus ojos entrecerrados bajó su mirada completamente embobado al ver cómo James y Remus salían y entraban uno detrás del otro, y su rostro se llenó de sorpresa cuando se fijó en los bultos que se formaban debajo de la piel de su vientre, justo cuando uno o los dos alfas entraban tratando de llegar lo más profundo dentro de él, rozando con cada penetración tantos puntos especiales que creaban las corrientes increíbles que recorrían su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir maravillosamente vivo. </p><p><em> Ah~, Merlin, ¿Por qué la idea de querer tener un bebé de Remus y de James me encanta tanto?  </em> </p><p>En cierta forma agradecía que el celo artificial no nublara por completo su consciente o estaba seguro de que algo escandaloso hubiese brotado de su boca obligándolo a tener que tirarse de la Torre Astronómica cuando estuviera en sus cinco sentidos. Algo como, por ejemplo, expresarles a sus alfas lo mucho que quería quedar p...Preñado.  </p><p><em> No, Salazar, líbrame de decir estas estupideces. </em> </p><p>-S...Sev, estoy muy cerca, amor.- Eso al instante captó la atención del slytherin.  </p><p><em> Lo quiero adentro. Háganlo adentro. Todo. Muy profundo.  </em> </p><p>Este tipo de pensamientos fueron los que en verdad lo asustaron. Sus gemidos y jadeos al igual que el extraño y agobiante placer que experimentaba lo habían hecho derramar lágrimas de lo bien que se sentía, pero ahora lloraba por algo distinto.  </p><p><em> No me dejen sin sus cachorros. </em> </p><p>Le daba miedo desear eso. Sabía lo que conllevaba, y era un deseo absurdo y totalmente innecesario. Por Merlin eran adolescentes, unos niños.  </p><p>Pero Severus estaba más que dispuesto a darles hijos a este par.  </p><p>-Yo, ¡Me vengo! ¡Ah~! R...¡Remus! ¡James! Adentro, ¡Adentro!- Esta petición quebró algo en la mente de ambos alfas, gruñendo y sintiendo la base de sus miembros comenzar a hincharse. Era demasiado para Severus, lo sabían.  </p><p>Se requería de mucho coraje y autocontrol para evitar dos cosas: Aplacar la terrible necesidad de forzar ambos nudos dentro del omega para evitar que cualquier rastro de ellos se escapara de su interior; y lo otro, aguantar el tremendo deseo de encajar sus colmillos en ese perfecto y largo cuello.  </p><p>Y una vez más, fue su lado Griffindor lo que les ayudó a lograrlo. </p><p>Remus bajó la mano sobre el vientre de Severus para comenzar a masturbarlo y esto detonó el climax de los tres magos. James se quedó completamente quieto vertiendo todo lo que tenía dentro del omega, el licántropo tardó un poco más en venirse pero lo logró cuando volvió a sentir las contracciones alrededor suyo por parte del magnífico orgasmo del omega.   </p><p>Las lágrimas de Severus no dejaban de derramarse por sus mejillas experimentando lo que posiblemente era el mejor momento de su vida al sentir su vientre hincharse por lo lleno que estaba de sus alfas.  </p><p>Los tres chicos no paraban de jadear, los griffindors daban besos sobre cualquier parte de Severus que pudiesen alcanzar con sus labios, mientras que el omega en ningún momento había soltado el cuello de James ni la mano de Remus. </p><p>Unos cuantos momentos después, la realidad los sacó de su burbuja perfecta cuando el licántropo notó algo detrás de los árboles.  </p><p>-Está amaneciendo. - Comentó casi sin aliento. El omega y el otro alfa miraron en la misma dirección notando que la hora gris estaba llegando a su fin para darle paso a un cielo un poco más iluminado.  </p><p>Y por fin la pesadez que sentían los tres magos en el pecho durante esa madrugada se había desvanecido por completo. </p><p>La pesadilla había terminado. Habían sobrevivido.  </p><p>Y algo nuevo e increíble había comenzado para ellos. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Escribir el delicioso es difícil amiguxs 😔. Ah, pero estx pendejx pervertidx quería su trio. 😂🤦<br/>Pero por fin lo terminé jaja. Esta historia ya casi acaba, pero prometo subir el siguiente capítulo muy pronto :). Y maybe también subiré el primer capítulo de una historia Marauders x Severus en la que estoy trabajando...Sí, lo voy a subir, chingue su madre. </p><p>¿Saben? Yo fui One Directioner...Me sabía como...Dos canciones AJAJA, pero ah, cómo me gustaba shippearlos. Tengo por ahí una historia atorada omegaverse igual. ¿Lo leerían o qué opinan? ¿Ese fandom sigue vivo 😂? ¿Debería subirlo también o ya es muy tarde?</p><p>En fin, cuídense mucho .👀🙌</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>